


We Deserve To Be Happy

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 911 operator missouri, Abuse, Abused Jensen Ackles, Abusive Spouse, Carrier Jensen, Child Abuse, Cop Dean, Crying Jensen, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Kid Fic, Lawyer Sam, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past marital rape (flashback), Past painful sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Hayden, Protective Jensen, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stay at home husband Jensen, cute kid, psychologist gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 56,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Jensen and Nate have been married five years. After their first year of marriage Jensen became pregnant to their now 4 year old son, Hayden.The first three years of marriage was filled with love, until one argument and a slap to Jensens face changed all that. That was the first of many marks and bruises Jensen would get. Of course Jensen would ensure that his son Hayden would never witness the abuse and he continued to lie whenever Hayden would ask innocently about the marks.It was the night of their 5th year anniversary when the abuse took a turn for the worse. Jensen was beaten bloody in front of their screaming son.Dean was working the night shift when a 911 operator called to have cops dispatched to a domestic dispute gone wrong. Dean responds making his way over to the house..Read and find out what happens next :)Note: Jensen looks like his season 5 self and Dean looks like his season 9 self...I completely regard them as different people for the sake of fan fic purposes only.





	1. Chapter 1

5TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY NIGHT....

Jensen had cooked up a delicious meal for Nate and he. Nate had not hit him for a month now, he even made love to him four times this week. Jensen was happy for the first time in a long time. It was like the old Nate he fell in love with was back.

Nate would be back from work around 8.30pm, so he had already bathed and put their son, Hayden off to bed. He had his best suit on, he also wore a skinny black tie. The candles were lit when he heard the front door slam.

"Jensen!", Nate yelled.

Jensens heartbeat started to increase, he started to shake, 'something was wrong, Nate sounded pissed'. He saw his husband walk into the dining area and stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes at the setup, as Jensen put on a shaky smile.

"What's all this for?", Nate gestured with his hands, sounding harsh, approaching the table slowly.

Jensen gulped, "Um...I thought id suprise you....it's our 5th year wedding annivesary". His eyes shot down at the display of hickeys adorning Nates neck. His heart broke more. He was used to his husband coming home with hickeys. He had learnt not to say or ask anything about them because Nate used to react with violence.

Nate huffed a sarcastic laugh, throwing his briefcase to the side, "really Jensen...i dont fucken care that it's our 5th yeah anniversary". He shoves the dishes off the table, making it shatter loudly on the floor.

Jensen jumped frightened, "look...I'll put this all away....make your dinner ok?...not to worry". His hand shook as he picked up the plates on the table.

"I'm hungry now!", Nate slammed a fist on the table, "this is what you do all day...fixing up romantic shit...while I go and work for this sorry ass of a family!"

"Yeah I can see you been working...with all that shit on your neck", Jensen mumbled but unfortunately his husband heard everything.

"What did you just say?", Nate lowered his voice dangerously while he approached Jensen.

Jensen knew he shouldn't push it, but the hurt was overwhelming, so his mouth was faster, "I said yeah you work...and than come back home with some other whores hickeys on your neck....what Im not good enough for you?...some family guy....".

Before Jensen could finish, a fist landed square on his jaw, making his head snap to the side harshly as the dishes he held crashed onto the floor. "Dont you fucken talk to me like that you stupid ungrateful bitch!"

"Fuck you!", Jensen spat back.

He felt another jab land on his face making him collapse onto the floor, he screamed as he felt his jaw crack at the impact.

"You watch that bloody mouth", Nate spat out, grabbing Jensen by the hair, pulling him up against the wall and started landing solid punches to his ribs and torso.

"Nate please stop!", Jensen cried out in pain, trying to block his husband's punches unsuccesfully.

"I'll teach you how to respect me", Nate kneed him in the stomach and repeatedly hit him until he heard a tiny scream.

Jensens eyes were nearly closed shut, blood was running down his face, his body was in agony, he lifted his head, staring at their frightened son who was holding his teddy bear tightly, snot and tears running down his face, "Hayden", he wheezed.

"Go back to your fucken room you little pain in the ass", Nate roared, making Hayden pee, his pajamas getting wet.

Nate growled, moving towards his son, "oh you little piece of shit", but was halted by Jensens hand on his ankle. He snapped his head back at Jensen.

"Please Nate....please...ill clean it up...please...just dont", Jensen sobbed out, pleading, the words muffled as blood pooled in his mouth.

Nate aimed one hard last kick at Jensens ribs, "you better have all this shit cleaned up before I return...or there will be hell to pay...I'm going out". With that he walked out the door.

Jensen sat up slowly, wheezing heavily, pain ran throughout his body, he was soaked in blood, he tried to smile, beckoning his son to him, "baby come here".

Seeing his son sobbing and crying, having to witness the abuse his daddy carried out on his papa was not right. He knew he needed to get out of this toxic relationship before they both ended up dead. "Papa im scared".

"I know honey....can you be a strong boy for papa", Jensen breathed out slowly.

"Yeah", his baby nodded his head slowly, looking so innocent, so terrified.

"Good", he started to cough. "Now you still remember our house address right?"

"Uh huh papa...12 Cresent Avenue".

"Good boy...now baby I want you to do something very brave for me ok?", he groaned as pain spiked up his ribs.

"Ok papa".

"Ok I want you to dial 911...on the phone...tell them papa has been hurt by daddy...and ....and give them our home address...can you do that?", his speech was getting slurred and his vision was starting to blur.

"Ok papa", Hayden replied, running for the phone, and coming back to his papa.

Jensen heard his son talking, before he collapsed and blacked out on the floor.  
____________

911 CALL CENTRE.....

"911 what is your emergency?", Missouri answered.

"Hello", a voice of a little child sounded through the receiver, he seemed to be crying.

Missouri shot up, "Hello baby....what's wrong sweetheart?" She already started typing trying to get a fix on the location of the call.

"My name is Hayden...and my daddy hurt my papa", he cried.

Missouri's heart broke more, "ok Hayden...where are you staying?", she said in her softest voice.

"I'm staying at 12 Cresent Avenue...papa is hurt bad", he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ok....I'm gonna send someone now to check on papa ok?", she felt tears pool in her eyes as a small 'aha' answered back. "Ok good...now stay on the line so we can talk ok?"

Missouri already sent for dispatch of ambulance and police. Meanwhile she talked to the little one trying to calm him.  
____________

Dean was driving the police car, he was solo tonight as his partner got the flu. The talkie sounded, "We have a domestic dispute gone wrong, address 12 Cresent Avenue, called in by a little child, says his papa is hurt by his dad, Ambulance on the way".

Dean picked up the talkie, "Number 12 squad car responding, Dean Winchester on the way", he pressed down on the speed.

He parked the car, walking over to the house, knocking on the door, upon no answer he entered, "Hello Boston Police Department", he called out. "Anyone here".

Just than a little boy, around the age of 3 or 4 came running at him, Dean crouched down and the little boy ran straight into his arms, the kid was trembling. "Hey hey now...what's your name?", he asked softly rubbing at the boys back.

"Hayden".

"Ok Hayden...I'm officer Dean...where's your papa?", he asked.

The little boy sobbed into his shoulder, pointing at the dining area. Dean approached, the first thing he noticed was the shattered plates and broken candles. He than saw the motionless figure lying on the floor. He gently placed the boy down on his feet, kneeling at his level, "Hey Hayden...now I want you to go wait in the living room ok?...I'll check on papa ok?"

He really wanted to kick the ass of the husband that had frightened his own son and hurt his own partner. The little boy gave a tiny nod, "ok".

He watched the little boy walk out of the room, before he rushed to the figure on the floor. His chest was heaving slowly which meant he was still alive. He placed a hand underneath the victims head, the man stirred and opened his swollen eyes slightly, revealing beautiful bottle green eyes, "my son", he croaked.

"Hey...hey your son is ok alright", Dean could hear the ambulance arrive, "you're gonna be ok alright....what do I call you?"He tried to keep the conversation running.

"Jensen...I'm Jensen".

"Well Jensen...I'm Dean", he replied.

"Dean", Jensen softly wheezed.

Just than the medics rushed in, he was told to step aside. Something was drawing him to Jensen, he didn't know why but for now he needed to let the medics do their work. He made his way to the kid in the living room. The boy climbed into his arms as soon as he spotted him. All the while Dean decided to ask the boy a couple of questions unrelated to the violence to distract the kids thoughts of his papa.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN WAKES UP IN A HOSPITAL...
> 
> HAYDEN HAPPY TO SEE HIS PAPA AWAKE..
> 
> DEAN PAYS JENSEN A VISIT :)

Jensen woke up to the smell of disinfectant, beeping sound and a white room. He had IV lines running from his body up into a bag filled with colorless liquid hanging just to the left side of his head. 'I'm in a hospital'. Everything that happened, the abuse, the violence came rushing back into his memory. He looked down at his body, noticing he was wearing a hospital gown, and was covered in bandages and bruises. 'His husband, Nate had really beaten the crap out of him'. Suddenly he gasped, "Hayden". He started to cough because of the dryness in his throat.

"There..there sweetheart....here have a sip of water", a familiar feminine sweet voice sounded from his left.

The water tasted so refreshing and sweet making him moan, once he was done, he fixed his gaze on the woman he recognized, "Mom?

Nadia Ackles smiled softly at her teary eyed son, her own tears started to form, as she ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair, "Hey baby".

"Mom...what are you doing here?...how did you find out?", Jensen asked.

She took a breath in before she began, still trying to maintain a smile that was shaky, "your father received a call from his old friend Bobby Singer, he is the head of the Boston P.D, he informed your father that you were beaten and hurt by your husband, and that they had to take you to the hospital", she sobbed, wiping at her tears, "and that Hayden would need someone with him until you recovered".

Jensen almost shot up immediately at the mention of Haydens name but slumped back down groaning as pain ran through his body, "Mom Hayden?"

"Hey now...Hayden is fine ok...his back at the hotel with his grandpa", she soothes. "They should be coming by to visit soon".

"Mom", Jensen croaked, he started to shake as tears ran down his face, "I'm a horrible papa". He turned his head away in guilt and shame.

"Jensen!..Jensen!", Nadia held her sons face between her palms,turning his face to look at her, she firmly spoke, "This is not your fault...the only person to blame is that rotten husband of yours...his the one who should be ashamed ok baby?...please I need you to be strong".

Jensen nodded slowly, "ok mom". Suddenly the door burst open and in came a happy looking Hayden who was being carried by his grandfather, Rick.

As soon as Haydens sweet emerald eyes landed on Jensens teary ones, he yelled out, "Papa! Papa!"

Jensen stretched out his hands slowly, "Oh my baby...come here".

A emotional Rick placed Hayden unto the bed. The little one didn't waste any time, hugging his papa tight, burying his head into Jensens shoulder, "I missed you Papa".

Jensen held his son tight, as he replied back in a watery voice, "Missed you too baby...I love you so much". He kissed every part of his son's head he could reach. He held a hand out to his dad, who grabbed onto it tight. "Thankyou".

His father nodded kissing his knuckle, "I love you son...and we are gonna fight this together you here?"

"Yes Dad", Jensen smiled shakily.

All that mattered now was his son who he held tightly in his arms. He promises he would never let that monster near him or his son again. He's had enough. He is going to rid him from their lives.  
_____________

A DAY AFTER JENSEN AWOKE..

As Dean and his partner Garth approached Jensens hospital room, they could hear vibrant chatter and a little kids laughter radiating out. They both stood outside the door for a while listening to the happy voice of Hayden.

"Papa...grandpa read me the bee story", Hayden squeaked.

Nadia, Rick and Jensen started chuckling at Haydens enthusiasm.

"Yeah...and how was it?" Jensen tickled his side making Hayden giggle.

"It was awesome", he clapped happily.

Jensen was sitting upright on the bed so it was easy for him to pull his son close and kiss him on the head.

Just then the door opened and in walked two cops. One was skinny and tall and the other was very handsome, rugged 6 foot 1 man.

Hayden suprised everyone, when he clapped excitedly, putting his hands out wanting to be carried while bouncing on his tush excitedly, "Mr. Dean! Mr. Dean!"

Dean chuckled glancing for permission at Jensen, before he heaved the boy up into his arms, "Hey there little tyke...how ya doing today?"

"Papa is awake...and Daddy can't hurt him no more", Hayden rattled innocently, making Jensen glance away.

Dean seeing Jensen look away, knew that whatever Hayden had said had touched his heart, so he tried to change the subject, "well guess what...I couldn't help but overhear that you like the Bee story?...my nephew's like that story too!"

"Really...wow!", Haydens face lit up.

"Guess what?", Dean sounded excited, "there is a Bee movie too".

"Really!...oh boy! Oh boy!...grandpa we have to watch the Bee movie", he bounced excitedly in Deans arms, making everyone laugh including Jensen.

"And we will grandson", Rick reached out taking his grandson out of Deans arms, "In fact, why dont me, you and grandma go look for the movie now, while officer Dean talks to Papa?"

Haydens face turned sad, " But I don't wanna leave papa". He sounded on the verge of crying.

Jensen knew he had to say something. "Baby papa will be here when you get back ok...so you watch the Bee movie with grandpa and Nanna...so that you can come back and tell me all about it ok?"

He wiped at his eyes gently, "ok papa...I will".

With that Jensen hugged his son one last time before his family walked out the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Jensen spoke up, "so you must be Dean...the Dean...I remember you before I passed out again".

Dean nodded, "yeah that's me".

"Thankyou for taking care of my son", he added.

"Hey no need for thanks Jensen...I was doing my job", Dean replied moving closer.

Now that some of the swelling eased, Dean could see that the man before him was breathtaking. He looked like an angel that fell out of heaven. A throat was cleared behind him making Dean snap back into reality. He turned to his partner who appeared to have a smirk on 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Um...before we give you a few details...introductions...Im officer Dean Winchester and this here is my partner Garth Fitzgerald".

"Howdy", Garth greeted.

"So if you ever need any assistance with police you can just call in one of us...heres our numbers", he placed a note in Jensens hand.

"Thanks", Jensen acknowledges.

Dean smiled. "So anyway Mr. Handerson..", Dean started but was interrupted by Jensens spiteful voice.

"Ackles....its Ackles...I ain't carrying that pricks name no more".

"Ok..Mr. Ackles", Dean corrected. "I'm here to take your statement plus I just want to inform you that we have your husband..".

"Soon to be ex-husband", Jensen interrupted gritting his teeth. He just felt angry now everytime he thought of that bastard Nate.

Dean nodded, "We have your soon to be ex-husband in remand".

"Where was he?", Jensen asked. "How did you know where to find him?"

Dean looked at him, before he added, "your son...your son said something about his dad going out...so we assumed to check the nearest bars...turns out we were right...arrested him at Leahs".

Jensen huffed out, crossing his arms, "figures!" His husband always seemed to mess around with the bar owners daughter. He once caught them fucking in their kitchen. He of course felt heartbroken, but went away not saying a damn thing unless he wanted to be beaten.

Dean did not want to pry into what Jensen meant. That was nobody's business but his own.

Then Jensen spoke like he was scared, "Is he ever gonna come out?...because I know he will come after my son and I".

Dean stepped up, a look of determination on his face, he also looked defensive, "We will never let that happen...I will never let that happen!"

Jensens brow raised up questioningly, "You would never let that happen?"

"Um well...I care for you and Haydens safety...so I'll um try to get an officer to be situated outside your hospital room...until you get well...and I can try and push to hold him in a cell until his hearing", Dean rubs the back of his neck, trying to cover up his slip up.

"You would do that?"Jensen said in awe scanning the man's handsome features.

Dean looks up and their eyes meet, "Yeah I would...and I'll always be around whenever you need me".

Meanwhile Garth was observing the exchange. Geez Deans a goner and it looks like Jensen is not too far behind.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN AND DEAN CHAT...OR IS IT FLIRTING??...I WILL LET YOU DECIDE..:)
> 
> AND SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS..BUT DON'T WORRY DEANS ALWAYS THERE TO SAVE THE DAY RIGHT?...RIGHT?...FIND OUT?

"Mr. Winchester ", Jensen looked confused as the cop came into his room dressed casual, and damn he looked good in his dark blue Jeans, t-shirt, with a red checkered flannel over the top, and blue jacket on. 'What the hell, he is still married, he shoudnt be checking the hot officer out'.

Dean saw the way Jensen was checking him out, his heart fluttered. He was sure that there was definitely something going on between them. But right now was the time to move slow, afterall Jensen was just beaten bloody by his husband. Even though he knew this he still threw on his best signature grin, "hey Mr. Ackles".

Jensen scrunched his nose up, "You know when you call me Mr. Ackles, you make me feel old, even though I'm 30..Mr. Ackles is my dad....so please call me Jensen".

Dean chuckles,, "ok Jensen...but only if you call me Dean".

Jensen smiled shyly, "ok officer Dean...what're you doing here at 7pm in the night?"

"Oh well um...remember I told you um earlier today...that I'll be getting someone to stand guard outside...or inside if ya wanna chat", Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "um...well the boss assigned me".

Jensens found the cops mannerisms adorable, 'what...stop it Jensen', he cleared his throat soflty, "Oh well thankyou Dean ..I appreciate it...I just have one question?"

"Yeah?", Dean asked curiously.

"What happened to the uniform?", he indicated with his head.

"Oh", Dean replied immediately, looking down at his attire, "The boss thought it would not be too obvious...it's good this way...don't wanna be attracting too much attention".

Meanwhile Jensens thoughts went back to when he saw Dean in uniform, 'damn that blue uniform hugged him in all the right places', he didnt realise pink was starting to crawl up his cheeks.

Dean smirked, "damn and there goes my proof". He chuckled as Jensen snapped his head immediately towards him, blushing even harder at being caught.

"I'm...sorry...I", Jensen stuttered.

"Hey hey...no worries...it's not everyday an old man gets the attention of a gorgeous guy", he winks.

Jensen laughs, turning more red than ever, "you're not old...and I'm sure you don't have much trouble in the attention receiving department".

Dean gave a lopsided closed mouth grin, leaning against, the wall, with arms crossed, "yeah...and why do ya say that?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "are you blind?"

Dean squinted his eyes, looking as if he was trying to figure out the answer to that question, "yeah...I got nothing".

Jensen threw his head back cracking a loud laugh, "seriously...your like every man's dream"

"Wet dream", Dean teased.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I said dream Dean", Jensen threw a smirk of his own.

"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart", Dean winks again, 'stop it Dean', he than clears his throat, "so how's the tyke?"

Jensens face turns mellow and sad, he still thinks of the traumatic experience his baby had to endure, "he is doing ok...however, my mom and dad says he still has nightmares...wakes up screaming at night sometimes...He even pees on the bed...so they are getting my baby to see a child counsellor".

Dean walks over slowly, he could see the hurt that marred those beautiful features, "Hey..if there is one thing I'm sure of...it's that Hayden will pull through ok".

Jensen shot tear filled eyes at him, and answered a little abrupt, "and how the hell do you know?"

Dean smiled and remained calm, "because he is a very brave boy...He was very brave that night...and I'm sure he is still brave now".

Jensen took a breath in trying to calm himself, Dean didn't deserve his anger, he was just reasuring him, "I'm sorry Dean...I didn't mean to snap...We've just been through so much...and what happened that night...what he saw...I tried to protect him from all that...but I guess it didn't work...and that monster almost hurt my baby".

"Jensen you did protect him ok...and as for that monster...He ain't coming anywhere near both of you again", Dean stated firm.

Jensen smiled, and nodded, "thankyou Dean".

"Your welcome", Dean glanced at his watch, "wow...how about I get us a coffee each huh?...unless you want to get some shut eye", he added softly.

Jensen smiled, wiping at his tears, he huffed a watery laugh, "I think I would like a coffee...Lord knows all this hospital food and water is driving me crazy...I need caffeine".

"Ok...I'll just go down to the hospital cafeteria...I'll be back in 10", Dean smiled before he walked out of the hospital room.

Jensen sat there thinking about alot of things. He was actually thankful for Dean. The guy really cheered him up. Next he heard his room door open and he huffed a laugh without looking. "What you lost something?"

"Yeah...and now I found it!", came a harsh voice Jensen knew too well making him snap his head towards the person, eyes opening in fright.

"Nate", Jensens voice shook.

"Hello bitch...I'm gonna make you pay for opening your slut mouth to the cops", Nate spat out, grabbing at Jensens hair, making Jensen yelp in pain, as Nate raised his hand ready to strike.  
_________

Dean walked back with the coffee in his hands, standing right outside Jensens room door when he heard raised voices and a yelp that sounded like it came from Jensen. Immediately he dropped the coffee making his way inside.

What Dean saw was enough to make his blood boil. Jensen was trembling, crying and whimpering in pain as the figure, he recognized as Jensens husband, was about to land a blow. He moved as quick as he could, before the hit landed he grabbed the guys fist. "You made a hell of a mistake coming here you asshole", Dean warned.

Dean yanked Nate away from Jensen, "Don't you ever fucken touch him again", he pointed as he narrowed his eyes at Jensens husband.

"I can do whatever I want with him!...He is my husband!..it's my right!", Nate yelled furiously, he approached with clenched fists.

"I'm gonna warn you one last time...you stay the fuck away from him!", Dean growled.

"Try and stop me big guy", Nate retorted, "Ive been to alot of defence classes....and Im about to kick your ass..than Im gonna kill that bitch and his fucken spawn".

Dean had had enough, before Nates fist could land on him, he blocked it, and threw a hard jab right across his jaw, feeling his knuckles crack, but he felt satisfied, seeing the asshole knocked out cold on the floor.

Just than security ran in, Dean spat, "arrest that prick...He tried to hurt his husband." The security complied dragging the uncontious asshole outside.

Dean was still heaving angrily, when he heard a trembling voice from behind, "Dean".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please....xoxo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comforts Jensen....
> 
> Cute Hayden and Dean moments...
> 
> Jensen finally goes home...but will he make plans to see Dean again?...read and find out...

Jensen trembled as he watched two alpha males have a stand off. One his husband, the other a cop. When he saw Dean clock Nate a good one right across the jaw, ending with his husband knocked out cold on the floor, a sense of relief started to wash over him. His concern was now for the cop. 

"Dean", Jensen shakily voiced.

Dean turned immediately, face not holding rage anymore but worry, as the cop rushed over, "Jensen...Jensen did he hurt you?". All the while Deans eyes scanned his body, probably looking for signs of new injury.

Jensen shook his head, tears running down his face, as he gazed down at his fumbling fingers, "no...no I'm not hurt Dean".

Dean couldnt stand the look of defeat and pain Jensen seemed to be radiating, so with finality, he reached out and placed his left hand onto Jensens trembling ones, "Hey....I don't know why or how he found you...but Jensen he is not getting away with what he did...trust me he is going to be behind bars without a trial for the stunt he pulled here today".

"Dean you know you need hard evidence for that", Jensen voiced out softly, while toying with Deans fingers. "And if he is still out there my baby and I won't be safe....oh God". Jensen now slapped a hand onto his quivering lips as he sobbed.

"Jensen...hey now", Dean ran his right hand lightly up and down Jensens bicept in a soothing manner. "We have my testimony...plus we have footage to throw that bastard in prison...I also think those bruises on your body is solid evidence enough ok". Dean smiled softly when Jensens head lifted slightly, looking directly at him.

"Footage?"

"Yeah", Dean pointed up to the right side corner of the room, just by the tv, hidden in plain sight was a tiny video camera. "Plus it also records sound...so the threats he gave you will be clearly heard".

Jensen wiped at his tears starting to feel settled. "I thought they don't have cameras in the patient's room for privacy purposes". He was now giving Dean a questioning look.

"Well I requested the camera be put up for security purposes while you were still unconcious ...it seemed only fitting to do so", Dean admitted, "sorry I didn't mention that earlier...it kinda slipped my mind".

"No Dean...I'm glad you did install it", Jensen relayed as soon as, "thankyou".

"Your welcome...look Jensen I think you should get some rest now...you have been through alot today...so a good sleep should help", Dean added with a small smile.

"Will you be here when I have my sleep?", Jensen instantly supplied, starting to look nervous. "I don't feel safe yet...but Dean Im starting to feel secure only when you are around to watch over me".

Dean wanted to leap and touch the sky at Jensens confession, but he knew he would just end up looking like he just lost his mind, so he calmly replied, with an infectous smile, "I'll be here Jen...I'll watch over you when you sleep".

"Thankyou Dean", Jensen blushed slightly squeezing at Deans hand that he still held in his.  
_____________________

Jensen woke up to the sound of giggles filling the air. 'Hayden', his mind supplied. He cracked his eyes open seeing his son talking animatedly with Dean. Both still unaware to Jensens observations. ' So Dean stayed back and probably grabbed some shut eye as well', he thought as he saw that Dean looked fresh. Seeing Dean interact with his son was the way he always wished Nate would be with Hayden. The little boy looked so comfortable on Deans lap..so happy. So he remained quiet, just listening in on their conversation.

"Do you like to watch star wars Mr. Dean?"

Dean chuckled, "oh I love star wars...it awesome".

Hayden claps excitedly at that starting to bounce on Deans lap, "oh oh...I like Jar Jar Binks...he's so funny!"

"Yeah he really is...and those big ears on him are really adorable", Dean states excitedly. Jensens heart swells for the man who tries to make his son happy.

Hayden giggles, "yeah...ohhhh and I like Obi One...He's so cool...He fights the bad guys".

"That he does", Dean fondly says, combing his fingers gently through Haydens hair.

Jensen decides its the perfect opportunity to alert them of his consciousness, "goodmorning little bee". He laughs at the brightness on his child's face.

"Papa...you're awake", he eagerly gets out of Deans arms, who carried him over, situating him right beside his papa before smacking a loud kiss on his cheek, "goodmorning papa!"

Jensen hugged his son to him. He always loved holding his baby in his arms. Never gets tired of it. He spares a look at Dean, smiling, "goodmorning Dean".

Dean grins, "goodmorning Jensen...how are you?"

"I'm fine Dean", he softly says back.

Hayden lifts his head, he asks in a little soft voice, "Papa?"

"Yes busy bee?", Jensen softly replies running his hand down his babys soft plump cheeks.

"When you coming back home?...I miss you", Haydens eyes hold sadness. 

Jensens heart weeps for his baby, "soon honey...the doc says that I'll be going home soon ok...but you have to be patient yeah?".

"Ok papa...and when you come home we can watch the Bee movie together with nana and pop pop!", his face once more lights up, than he turns to Dean, "and you can watch with us too Mr. Dean...please Mr . Dean can you come watch the Bee movie with us please please please?"

"Um...well thats up to your papa bud", Dean says looking at Jensen who is staring right back with a wondering face.

Hayden turned immediately to his papa, "please papa...can Mr. Dean come watch the Bee movie with us?...please Papa please?".

Jensens gaze never left Deans as he replied, "yeah sure Dean can come if he is not busy?"

Hayden screams out 'yay' joyfully, "will you come now Mr. Dean?"

"Yeah I will bud", he winks at Jensen, before ruffling up Haydens hair making the little boy giggle.

Just than Rick and Nadia walked in. " Hey sonny you're awake...goodmorning baby", came Ricks heavy voice, standing on the other unoccupied side of his son's bed, laying a kiss on his forehead.

"Daaaaad", Jensen rolled his eyes, while Dean and Nadia chuckled.

"What?...you will always be my baby!", Rick replied heartily.

"Just like I will always be your baby papa!", Hayden squeaked out.

Jensen smiled tenderly, "always and forever baby". He kisses his son softly on his forehead.

They were all chatting away, Dean sharing with Rick in a corner what happened the previous night while Hayden, Jensen and his mom shared stories. Just than a doctor walked in, holding his file, "Mr. Ackles how are you doing today?"

Everyone else was quiet as Jensen replied, "I'm good thanks".

"Very good...now according to your progress..I deem you fit enough to return home today", the doctor nodded.

Hayden squealed in delight, "papa...you gonna come home...your gonna come home!".

"Yes baby I'm going home", Jensen laughed happily.  
___________________

Jensen had just packed his stuff, Dean helped his parents carry some of his things to the car. Jensen still had to walk slowly, take his time. When he reached the car, he turned to a smiling Dean, "thankyou Dean".

"Hey no problem....I'm happy your going home", Dean stated, hands in his pocket.

"Well technically Im going to live in my parents second home which is located here in Boston", Jensen corrected with a smile.

"Oh great that's good", Dean replied scratching the back of his neck. "Get well Jensen and I'll be seeing you around".

"Papa...come on", came Haydens little voice from inside the car making Dean and Jensen laugh as he added, "I'm hungry".

"Gotta go....and feed my baby dragon ", Jensen replied before he passed a final nod at Dean turning, but before he could get into the car, he took a deep breath and turned one last time, to look at Dean, "how about you come over this Saturday around 6pm and we can watch the Bee movie with Hayden?...if you not busy or working of course?"

Dean chuckled, "I'll be there...text me the address...with the number I gave you...its my personal number". Dean was starting to turn red and so was Jensen.

"Ok Dean....we will see you than....goodbye", Jensen bit at his lip, seeing Dean follow the movement with his eyes, before he turned around and got into the car. With one wave at Dean they drove off.

Meanwhile Dean stood there watching the car become smaller as it drove further away. He was so happy and nervous in a good way right now. 'Yes he was gonna see the beautiful Jensen again, he was so looking forward to it'. "Till then Jensen", he said to no one before he turned around walking to his car with a skip in his step.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please....xoxo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes over to Jensens to watch the Bee movie...:)

Dean straightened his black checked flannel and dusted his dark blue Jeans even though there wasn't anything wrong with his attire. He took a deep breath before he pressed at the doorbell. He could hear noise coming from behind the door of the little Victorian home. Suddenly the door flew open, revealing no one, but a noise from below had him looking down and there before him stood a beaming Hayden who had started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mr. Dean!...Mr. Dean!"

Dean knelt down to Haydens level, "Heya Hayden...and how are you doing today?" He ruffled the little ones head, receiving adorable giggles in return.

"I'm awesome!", Hayden yelled out happily. "Are you here to watch the Bee movie with me Mr. Dean?"

"Yes I sure am bud", Dean chuckled. The boy was adorable when he was excited.

Just than he could hear heavier footsteps, his eyes drifted behind Hayden, to land on none other than a concerned looking Jensen who walked slowly over. "Hayden!...what have I told you about opening the door without Papa, Nanna or pop pop?" As he approached his features started to calm as he saw Dean.

"I'm sorry papa", Hayden glanced guiltily down onto the ground, fiddling with his tiny fingers.

Jensen huffed out and combed his fingers through his son's hair, "go inside to Nanna and grandpa while I talk to Mr. Dean ok?". Jensens voice and face holds softness as he addresses his little boy.

"Ok papa", Hayden answers jovially before he is skipping and disappearing into the house. Dean and Jensen chuckled.

"Well he's excited", Dean finally voiced, getting up to face a slightly blushing Jensen.

"Yeah he is...ever since I informed him that you were coming over...he has been talking non stop about how happy he is that Mr. Dean would be coming to watch the Bee movie with him", Jensen smiled revealing his pearly whites. "Seems like you have made a good first impression on him".

' My God he has a gorgeous smile', Dean grinned, "yeah well what can I say?...kids love me!"

Jensen shook his head, "Come on in Dean".

Dean followed Jensen into the living room. They were still alone so Jensen used the opportunity to update Dean on his reckless abusive soon to be ex-husband. "Um Dean....I have some recent updates on my abusive half...if you'de like to hear it of course?...I mean I think it's important to keep you in the loop since you are familiar with my case".

Dean sat down opposite Jensen on the single seater seetee, "of course Jensen...I'm here for you if you want to share".

"Ok um.....ive applied for custody of my son...ive also filed for divorce...I have a DVRO out in order to protect my son and I", he swallowed before carrying on. "His case will be next week...and my lawyer says that he is probably gonna go to jail for at least 10-15 years...right now he is still in custody till his hearing".

Dean nodded understandably, "wow..I guess that's kinda settling news huh?...seems good!". Dean didn't know Jensens feelings on the matter so he didnt want to be so straight forward. "How are you feeling about this?"

Jensen sighed, running a hand over his hair, "well for me I'm happy that things are progressing...I for one do not want that asshole near me or my son again...I want him out of our lives...and as cruel as this may sound...I'm happy if he goes to jail...he put us through so much...he needs to be punished".

"Well than that's settled Jensen...and if you ever need me anytime....just call ok", Dean smiled encouragingly.

"Thankyou Dean...you have truely been of big help", Jensen acknowledges.

"Your welcome", Dean says softly.

They were both just staring at each other, getting drawn in when a little voice echoed, "Papa....cans we watch the Bee movie nows?" Haydens grandparents right behind their enthusiatic grandson.

"Yeah we can little bee", Jensen than glanced at his parents. "Where are you off to mom and dad?" His parents were dressed well. "Are you wearing a suit dad?"

"Well duh", his father says and does a whole 360 degree turn, with his hands out to potray a silent 'how do I look?'. "Your mom and I have decided to go out on a date....leave the house to you guys....I hope that's fine?"

Jensen sits up, beaming, "of course that's fine dad", he gets up, walking to his mom and giving her a hug, "mom you look beautiful and dad", he says facing his father, "you look very handsome indeed". He hugs his pops. "Enjoy your date".

"Thankyou son...Hayden come here and give your pop pop and Nanna a hug", Rick gets on his knee and swoops his grandson in a big hug before Nadia does the same. "You be good ok".

"Yeah pop pop!", Hayden giggles before running into Jensens welcoming arms, standing up.

Before Rick follows his wife, he turns to Dean, "you take good care of them son".

"I will sir...", Dean says with determination earning a smile and nod from Rick before he walks away.

Jensen smiles at Dean, placing Hayden onto the long seetee. The little boy immediately jumped and snuggled himself unto Deans lap. "I wanna seat with Mr. Dean papa!" 

"Hayden Mr. Dean won't be comfortable", Jensen scolded softly.

Dean suddenly spoke up, "Jensen that's fine". He chuckled at a wide eyed Hayden.

"Ok...I'll go get the pop corn and than put on the movie", Jensen said shaking his head with fondness, his son really took a liking to Dean and if he was honest with himself, he really liked that. He walked into the kitchen thinking of the man who was now sitting on the couch.  
___________________

"Mr. Dean?", Hayden spoke up.

"Uh huh?", Dean answered with a smile.

"I think my papa likes you", Hayden squeaks.

"And how do you know that Hayden?", Dean enquires curiously.

"Because he smiles when he talks to you...he is happy!", Hayden replies innocently. "I likes it when my papa smiles".

Dean chuckled, hope flaring at Haydens words, "I like it when he smiles too Hayden" . He tightens his hand around the little guy, feeling happy and content.

They stayed like that until Jensen walked in with a bowl of popcorn. "Alright popcorns ready", he placed the bowl on the coffee table and putting on the movie. Just than his son climbs onto Jensens lap.

"Mr. Dean...come seat with us on the big couch so you can eats pop corns and watches the movie with us nicely....come on?", Hayden says innocently, puppy dog eyes out. 

"Yeah Dean come sit beside us", Jensen smiles shyly.

Dean smirks, "ok", getting up and sitting beside Jensen, not touching though but they were close. Hayden decided to squeeze himself between Dean and Jensen screaming, "let's begin...bring the popcorn!"

Both Dean and Jensen chuckled sparing a glance at the other and sharing a secret smile before they sat quietly watching the Bee movie together looking like a cute little family.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Oh and for those who do not know DVRO stands for Domestic Violence Restraining Order :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos please..xoxo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicate the chapter to Nola+Belle :) - thankyou for your great idea regarding self defense...I have incorporated into this chapter :)...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN TIME...
> 
> DEAN SUGGESTS SOME PROTECTIVE MEASURES TO JENSEN...
> 
> JENSEN AND DEAN SHARE THEIR FIRST KISS

Hayden had fallen asleep towards the end of the bee movie. His head was currently pillowed on Deans lap while his feet was on Jensens. Dean chuckles fondly, "well someone was real tired".

Jensen smiles fondly at his knocked out baby boy, "yeah I guess he had too much pop corn...plus his grandpa took him to the park today..I'm gonna get him to bed now...and than I'll put on some coffee yeah?"

"Yeah sure Jensen I'd like that....but let me take him to bed", Dean offered. "Please I don't want you hurting yourself...your wounds are still fresh....if that's ok with you?"

Jensen turned pink slightly, aiming a smile at Dean, "thankyou I would like that very much....I guess it's wise....I'll accompany you...tuck him in since I can't carry him yet".

"Yeah sure", Dean gently lifted Haydens head, getting up, than gently heaving the knocked out 4 year old into his arms. He huffed out, "Oh boy Jensen....what have you been feeding this bubba!....he weighs a ton". 

Jensen chuckled at Deans teasing, "Ha ha ha...very funny Dean...my son's just a natural big eater". 

"Just like his Papa huh?", Dean chuckles when Jensen pokes his tongue out.

They both reach Haydens bedroom, Dean lays him down gently on the bed. He makes little cute noises turning slowly before he snuggles into Mr. Bee. Jensen is thankful that he got his son to change into his pajamas before he watched the movie. Dean tucks the boy in before moving back to stand by the door as he watched Jensen lay a sweet tender kiss on his son's forehead, mumbling something before smoothing the little boys hair. It's a beautiful sacred moment.  
_________________

Dean and Jensen were settled in the kitchen. Jensen had made and poured out two cups of steaming coffee placing one in front of Dean. "I'm sorry...I don't have any beer...otherwise I would have offered you one....it's just that ever since Hayden was born I didn't want to have any alcohol beverages in the house...plus mom and dad don't drink anymore", Jensen quickly apologized.

"Hey that's fine Jensen really....and thankyou this is perfect", Dean took a sip, he closed his eyes at the taste, humming, "mmmmmm....wow you make great coffee".

"Thankyou Dean", Jensen beamed, but than his smile faltered. "It's good to hear a compliment or appreciation every once in a while".

Dean knew there was a hidden message to what Jensen implied, and he knew it had something to do with his asshole husband. He decided to not go into that, instead he wanted to use this opportunity to propose an idea that was running through his mind ever since Jensen had left the hospital. "Um Jensen...there is something I was wanting to talk to you about?"

Jensen looked at him curiously, nodding, "yeah Dean...that's fine....what do you want to talk about?"

"Well you see it's something that I think might help protect you and your son if need be in the future...protection from your husband or any other violent being", Dean relays.

"Um Dean I already have a DVRO against my husband...I think that can protect us", Jensen responds immediately.

"Look Jensen...that's great that you have a DVRO against your husband....I think its important to have that document...however...and I'm just talking here ok...just sharing what I think ok?", Dean quickly adds.

Jensen nods, looking interested, "that's ok...carry on...however what Dean?"

Dean takes a deep breath before continuing, "however....a DVRO does not mean your safety is guaranteed...it doesn't mean that the person you have filed it against will adhere to the terms and conditions...in short its just a peice of paper stating legal matters and restrictions".

"Dean what are you trying to say....that my husband can still come after my son and I?" Jensen was starting to look scared.

"Hey hey now...Jensen I'm not trying to scare you ok", he places his hand gently on Jensens trembling ones, "I'm trying to tell you what I have seen and heard from experience....bottom line i want to suggest an alternative or another way you can protect yourselves".

"Dean if you're suggesting I carry a weapon...I will not...I have a child in the house...it's not safe!", Jensen babbled.

"No...no Jensen...no weapons...I was thinking more along the lines of learning self defense techniques?", Dean put forth to Jensen awaiting his response.

"Self Defence?", Jensen parrots slowly.

"Yes", Dean replies. "Look I run self defense classes at my brother Sams gym every Saturdays around 1pm- 3pm every week...maybe I could teach you a few moves that could help you get out of a nasty situation if you ever come to it". 

Jensen thinks Deans words over. 'Maybe Dean is right'. 'What if his husband strikes again, I mean he did prove it by attacking him in the hospital', he glances at Dean, searching the other handsome man's questioning, concerned look, " I think....I think learning self defense classes would be of a big help to my son and I Dean....you are right....I need to be able to learn how to protect my son and I".

Dean lets out a breath he was holding, "great..great Jensen...please know that I am only suggesting this because I think it's important ok....that it can help save both your lives...plus the moves are pretty simple...nothing too fancy...I'll just teach you the basics ok?"

"Ok Dean...thank you for doing this", he smiles squeezing Deans hand lightly.

"You're welcome Jen", Dean eyes drift towards the others lips, than looking back into Jensens hooded eyes. They seemed to have drifted close to the other.

Dean whispers a soft, "Jensen?". He was asking for permission. Their lips were nearly touching. 

"Kiss me Dean", Jensen breathed out softly.

Dean closed the gap, sealing their lips together. The kiss is just lips running along each others before Dean runs his tongue on Jensens bottom lip, which Jensen responds with a gasp enabling Dean to push his tongue into Jensens mouth. Both moan as tongues tangle in a wet dance. Jensen than angles his head so their kisses would go dèeper. They both grabbed tenderly at the other pulling apart for air before diving in for a taste of each other. After 3 minutes of heavy makeout. They are both breathing heavy, foreheads rested on the others just breathing on each others lips.

"I've never been kissed like that for a long time now", Jensen says softly, trying to get his breathing under control.

Dean lays a soft gentle kiss on Jensens lip, "That was amazing...thankyou".

"For what?...the Kiss?...I'm not even a good kisser Dean", Jensen says dejectedly, with a short huff of laughter.

"Says who?", Dean runs his hand down Jensens smooth cheeks, "I think that you are an amazing kisser and that was the best damn kiss I have ever experienced".

Jensen blushed chuckling, "thankyou Dean".

Dean smiled, leaning in and claiming those juicy lips again. Just than they heard the door open. Jensens parents were back. They both huffed an annoyed laugh before sharing one quick peck than breaking apart. 

Rick and Nadia walked into the kitchen seeing their son and officer Dean sitting close to the other. "Well how did the movie go?" Rick asked.

"Sonny fell asleep before the movie could finish", Jensen chuckled. "And how did your date go?"

"Awwww your father is such a gentleman", Nadia pecked her husband on his cheek. "Dean how are you doing sweety?"

"Oh um...I enjoyed myself tonight ", Dean immediately looked at Jensen smiling, who also returns his smile.

Rick and Nadia shared an amused look. "Ok well your mom and I are off to bed son...officer Dean...see you around". Rick laid one final kiss on his son's head before heading off upstairs with his wife.

"Well I think I should get going too Jensen", Dean lifted Jensens hand to his lips kissing his palm softly.

"Really do you have to", Jensen did a fake pout, making Dean chuckle and lean over to peck his pout.

"Yes...I really have too...plus I have a 7am shift tommorrow", Dean says sadly.

"Ok Dean I understand....that's fine", Jensen chuckles. "You gotta be wide awake when you go save people...protect the community..plus I'll call you...or you can call me....we can set up a time to meet if you're free...and please sign us up for your self defense classes this Saturday ok?"

"Ok Jen you got it".

They both make their way to the front door. Dean opens the door turning to Jensen with a smile. A question that is eating Jensen inside comes out of his mouth, "Dean what are we?....this thing between us?...what do we call it?"

Dean wraps his hands around Jensens waist pulling him towards him, "Jensen...I really really like you...I enjoy every moment with you....I was thinking along the lines of boyfriend even if we haven't really had a proper first date...but my God I can't control myself around you...of course it's up to you...you are the one who is going through so much at the moment".

Jensen chuckled, laying a kiss on Deans lips, "I would like to be your boyfriend Dean...we will take it one step at a time ok?"

Dean beamed, "of course Jensen". 

They kiss tenderly for a whole minute before Dean has to forcefully try and pull himself away from Jensen. "I'll see you Jensen...call me if you need anything ok?"

"I will...goodnight Dean", Jensen calls out.

"Goodnight Jensen", Dean smiles, before walking to his car, getting in and driving off.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden gets sick...:(

"Hey little Bee", Jensen whispered softly running his hand through Haydens hair. He frowned when he felt his son's forehead was a little hot. "Hayden?"

The little one stirred, giving a little whine, he half opened his eyes, "Papa...I don't feel so good".

"Oh baby", Jensen whispered. He knows his son must have developed a fever during the night. 'I need to get him to the hospital'. 

"Baby are you hungry?", Jensen asked softly. "Papa can make you your favorite breakfast...how about that huh?"

Hayden shook his head weekly, "No papa...not hungry...want to puke". He started coughing. Jensen immediately reached for the trash can, that his son immediately threw up into while he rubbed his back gently.

Jensens concern was growing but he needed to stay calm. "Hey baby...will you be ok if papa leaves you for just a minute...I'll go call gramps and nanna ok?"

"Ok papa...but hurries papa", Hayden replied weekly. 

Immediately Jensen got up, heading quickly to his parents bedroom knocking on the door furiously. "Mom?...dad ?"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a sleepy looking Rick, "Jensen...what's wrong son?"

"Dad", Jensen tears started to pool in his eyes. " it's Hayden....he is not feeling well....I think I need to take him to the doctor now...and I need you to drive please?"

"Of course son...let me just change quickly", Rick stated, hurrying away and calling for his wife.

Jensen immediately ran back into his son's room. The sight of his son crying broke his heart. He approached his curled up son, "Hey baby...papas here....come on we are gonna go see the magic man ok?"

"What's the magic man papa?", Hayden asked curiously.

"His the man whose gonna make you feel all better...with some magic...would you like that?", Jensen says softly while kissing his son's head.

"Ok papa", Hayden replied back, putting his hands out, asking to be carried. He obliged lifting his son into his arms, hugging him close as he walked slowly to their car, buckling his son into the booster seat and climbing into the back beside him. His parents getting in front, and driving their way to the hospital.  
______________

Once they arrived at the hospital, the doctor attended to Hayden immediately. Jensen stood aside as he watched the doctor examine his son.

"Well it looks like Hayden definitely has a fever...his temperature is around 38 degrees...is there anything he might have eaten or somewhere he could have gone that could make him sick?", the doctor asked.

"Um he was very healthy and active yesterday....he went to the park...he ate a normal balanced meal yesterday". Jensen recalled.

"Oh well...the only explanation is that he might have gotten it from being outdoors...maybe too long...but fevers happen to kids alot...usually because they are very active...so I don't want you to worry too much...the vomiting only comes from the fever...now as for getting him to get well...I will recommend some home remedies ok and I will pescribe some Panadol elixir?", The doc explains.

Jensen nods his head, "ok Doc...what are some home remedies...besides putting a cold damp cloth onto his head".

"Well you can give him a lukewarm bath or sponge bath, offer him chilled popsicles or chilled yogurts to get his temperature down inside and out, dress him in light layers of clothes, keep him indoors, give him lots of soup and his elixir is to be given to him every 6 hours until he is feeling better", the doc explains.

"Ok thankyou doc", Jensen thanked the doc, heaving his now sleeping son into his arms. They than drove down to the pharmacy, picked up Haydens medication , heading back home.  
________________

Jensen put his son off to bed, letting him sleep as he placed a damp cloth on his head. 'I need to tell Dean'.

He closed the door to his son's room slowly, he scrolled through his phone finding Deans name before he dialed. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Jensen?...what's wrong?...is everything ok?", Dean sounded worried.

Jensen sighed, speaking in a tired voice, "yeah just came back from taking Hayden to the hospital...he has a fever".

"Sorry to hear that Jen...is he ok?"

"Yeah he is resting now...the doc gave him some medication and says I need to keep him cool and hydrated...that the fever will break within a day or so", Jensen elaborated. "I was so worried about him Dean...this is the first time he has ever gotten a fever...well apart from when he was started teething as a baby".

"Hey I'm sure he will be fine ok...look I will stop by with soup, pie and popsicles ok?" Dean states softly.

"Ok Dean...anyway I gotta go...my baby is calling...see you this evening ok", Jensen says, hearing 'papa' being called out by his son. "Bye Dean...see you soon".

"See you soon Jensen...hang in there...it's going to be ok", Dean comforts. They say their goodbyes before they hang up. Both going back to their responsibilities.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Hayden and Jensen.. :)

Jensen spent the whole day by his son's side constantly sponging and cooling off his baby boys body. He managed to get his son to have some of his mom's homemade chicken soup for lunch. His son only had a couple of spoons before he refused. 

Come the evening his son's fever seemed to be disapearing. All Hayden wanted to do was snuggle by his papa. They both fell asleep cuddling on Haydens bed.   
____________

Dean reached the Ackles residence around 5.30pm. He got out of the car, holding a bag packed with homemade tomato rice soup, Apple pie and strawberry popsicles from a nearby store. 

He jogged up to the front porch, ringing the doorbell. When Jensen had called him today, telling him about Hayden, he honestly felt immense worry for the little boy he had come to adore. He couldn't get out of work fast enough, immediately driving home and making his mom's famous tomato rice soup that she always cooked up for him whenever he and Sam had gotten sick. It always fixed them right up and he hoped it worked for little Hayden.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the door opened revealing none other than Mr. Rick Ackles. "Hello son...let me guess my son called you and told you about Hayden?", Rick said with a smile, moving aside to let Dean in.

"Yes sir...I thought id bring Hayden some homemade soup...moms recipe", Dean replies back, lifting the bags up to show Rick.

"Well I really hope you can get my grandson and son to eat something today", Rick says looking worried.

Dean frowned, "is Jensen not well too?"

Rick shook his head from side to side, "No...Jensen is not sick....but his son not eating is making Jensen worry...and when he worries like this he forgets to keep himself fed...he is just concerned for his boy...his boys never been sick before".

Dean nods in understanding, "Don't worry...I'll get them both to eat...well I hope Hayden will eat".

"Ok son..they are both in Haydens room", He pats Deans back. "And Dean...thankyou for coming".

"No problem Mr. Ackles...I'll just go check on them now". Dean made his way up the stairs. He stopped outside Haydens room, taking a deep breath before slowly twisting the knob.

As soon as Dean entered, the first thing he saw touched his heart. Jensen had Hayden in his arms, the little boy clung to his papa tightly. They were both in slumber. As Dean approached Jensen started to stir, opening his eyes slowly.

"Dean?", he said quietly, sitting up slowly, trying not to wake his sleeping baby.

"Shhhhhh...don't move baby". Dean placed the bag on the nightstand, before gently seating down beside Jensen. He leaned in laying a sweet tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "How is the little tyke doing?"

"Um....he is getting well..his fever has dropped...his appetite is starting to come back...but very slow", Jensen answered while running his hand through his baby's hair. "I just want him to get well Dean".

Dean smiles fondly as he runs his hand up and down the little boys back, "he will get well Jensen..he is a fighter...plus he will get well when he tastes my momma's famous soups cooked by yours truely".

Jensen chuckles at Deans enthusiasm, "thankyou Dean...thank you for being here...it means alot to me".

Dean can't help but kiss his boyfriend again, "it's good to see you laugh". 

Suddenly a little weak voice sounded, "Papa?...Mr. Dean?"

"Hey honey bunch...did Dean and I wake you?", Jensen asked softly, craddling his son to him as Dean moved in closer to lay a soft kiss on Haydens head.

"No papa", Hayden says in reply.

"How are you bud?", Dean rubbed at Haydens back gently.

"I'm hungry", Hayden says softly.

Jensen and Dean both chuckle. They were both happy that Haydens appetite was coming back. Dean reached for the bag, taking out the containers filled with soup, "well I'm glad your feeling hungry bud...because I bought some homemade tomato rice soup...it's really delicious...would you and papa like to have some?".

"Yes Mr. Dean"

Jensen than spoke up, "Dean im fine...just get Noah to eat some".

"No Jensen...you will be eating some too....your dad told me that you haven't been eating well today", Dean says shooting Jensen a don't argue with me look. "Its important that you take care of your health too ok?"

Jensen smiled and nodded, "ok Dean". He found the cops concern for him sweet.

"Great!...ok um wait here...I'm gonna go get some bowls from downstairs...after that we can have some popsicles that I gave to gramps to put in the fridge or we could have Apple pie....your choice" Dean stated, getting up to make his way to the door.  
_____________

Hayden had eaten a good amount of soup. Jensen had also devoured the delicious meal. They than had apple pie deciding to keep the popsicles for tommorrow. Jensen than bathed his son in cold water and put him to bed.

"Mr. Dean?", Hayden asked softly.

"Yes Bud?", Dean replied as Jensen sat by his son's side.

"Cans you read me a bedtime story?" 

Dean smiled, feeling happy inside, "yeah sure buddy".

Hayden fell asleep to Dean reading to him about the three little pigs. Jensen just observed Dean, feeling more attracted to the caring man. It was about time for Dean to go when Jensen decided to ask something that he knew felt right.

"Dean....stay?", Jensen held Deans gaze.

"Ok Jensen", Dean said after sometime as he laid himself behind Jensen, spooning him. That night they all fell asleep on Haydens tiny bed. How they managed to fit they didn't really know. All that mattered was they were together and it felt right.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what plans does Nate have in mind.....
> 
> Jensen and Hayden go to the gym for Deans self defence classes...
> 
> Please note: chapter is short...sorry ..

"Alastair! I want to get out of here as soon as!", Nate punched the table. He was currently still in remand and was now in the interogation room with his lawyer.

"Come down Nate. I have a plan in place to get you out of here", Alistair looked around suspiciously and cautiously before leaning. "Gordon and I are working on a plan to bust you out".

"Why can't you just...I don't know..say some shit...I have rights you know...maybe you can convince them to release me...and maybe lie that I will be back for the court case...heck they can monitor me!", Nate was a little hesistant about Alistairs plan.

"Do I detect a hint of fear?" Alistair smirked.

Nate growled, "I am not afraid of anything".

"Good...because let me tell you...with what you did to Jensen....you are looking at 10 to 20 years for abuse of your spouse and child...and the stunt you pulled recently...well let's just say that those who uphold the law are not keen on letting you out"

"That bitch cost me everything...robbed me of my life...I'm gonna enjoy breaking his bones...and as for that little shit...I'll fucken snap his neck". Nate glanced at Alistair, throwing in an murderous look, "do what you gotta do".

"You got it", Alistair nods getting up and walking out of the interogation room.

Nate was left to his thoughts, 'I'm gonna kill that bitch and that little shit...they will pay'.  
__________________

AT SAMS GYM.....

Hayden was feeling better. He was running around again and very energetic like his usual self. Jensen was so happy to see his baby back in good health. He had the doc, his parents and Dean to thank for caring for his little boy when he was sick. Dean. Well his boyfriend Dean is the reason Jensen and his son are now standing at the reception area ready to make conversation with a very vibrant middle aged woman named 'Missouri Moseley'. Its written on her tag. As soon as she spotted Hayden she cooed and kept saying how cute he was. She even gave him a lollipop. 

"Oh aren't you the most sweetest thing?" She smiles at a happy Hayden than looks at Jensen, "How may I help you handsome?"

"Oh um...I'm Jensen Ackles and this here is my son Hayden...we are here to attend Deans self defence classes", He explains.

"Oh ok....have you signed up for the class prior to today?"

"Oh um no I....", Jensen tried to explain that Dean had told him to come in but didn't get the chance to finish as a gleeful Dean approached. All Jensen could do was stare at the state the man was in, well maybe he was drooling. Dean had on some very nice black knee length Gym shorts and a sleeveless grey wife beater that clung to his muscles good, plus he had on a pair of white Nikes. And the most delicious part was that Dean was already a sweaty mess and his hair was wet and stuck out in every direction. God the man was goddamned hot. And Jensen had to ruin it with his long black track pants and his black shirt. He was feeling kind of self conscious now.

"Hey!", Dean kissed Jensen on his lips sweetly before he picked up a giggling Hayden. "How's my little monster?"

Jensen looked on fondly as Hayden clung to Deans neck with his hands, landing a kiss to the man's cheek, "I'm fine Mr. Dean".

"Well that's fantastic baby", Dean kisses Hayden on his forehead before placing him gently on the floor. Jensen just fell more harder for the guy. "So how's papa bear?" 

Jensen watches as Dean approached him, "I'm fine...I'm happy that my son's alright now and I'm happy to see you". He adds a sweet smile that Dean devours again with his lips. They both hum in delight at the sweetness.

"Oh Dean...enough now!...go teach your classes", missouri spoke beside them. They both broke apart, Dean laughing and Jensen blushing hard.

"Sorry can't help myself Missouri...I mean just look at him...He is the most amazing person to ever walk this planet".

"Dean...don't exaggerate", Jensen huffed out, turning more red.

Dean leaned in whispering right into his ear, "it's not an exageration if its the truth". Dean planted a tender kiss on Jensens parted lips, before guiding Jensen and Hayden towards the training room, "By the way you look hot as fuck". Dean whispered enough for only Jensen to hear as he squeezed at his boyfriends ass making Jensen gasp. 'Oh training will be so fun' Dean smirked.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not know much about legal stuff...just made up my own...sorry if it's not up to standard...
> 
> Also more on how the self defense classes will go will be in the next chapter :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 OF SELF DEFENSE CLASSES...NOT MUCH SEXINESS AS DEAN TEACHES HAYDEN AND THE CLASS SOME BASIC SELF DEFENSE...IT WILL GET HOT TOWARDS THE END AS A BUILD-UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)

"Ok welcome everyone to the first self defense class of well...many". 

Everyone especially the ladies laugh as their eyes scan the hunk of a man who will be teaching them. Jensen has Hayden standing in front of him, they are in first row standing towards the middle, just listening and observing as Dean walks the space in front of them.

"I will be your instructer and my name is Dean....not Mr. Winchester...Dean". Jensen rolls his eyes as he hears most of the women giggle, which was probably three quaters of the class. Jensen scans the area seeing that there are only three men including himself and the only child is Hayden.

"Now I need you all to pay attention...self defense classes are created so that men, women and children will know how to protect themselves when faced with danger and if there is no one else around to help you...this classes can help you save your life...and I believe that everyone should learn this...because the reality is that there are just some really bad rotten people out there....people who are willing to hurt anyone...even the ones they love", he glances at Jensen a moment before focusing on the class again. "So I urge you to learn what you can, practice and if you find difficulty, than I'm here to help...thanks and we shall begin....Now if I can have a volunteer please?"

Immediately all the ladies started jumping up and down excitedly saying 'Me! Me!' But one lady in particular, a beautiful brunette with very short tight black gym shorts and very tight black tank top was the loudest that she was practically squealing. "Dean!..Dean!".

Dean eyes roamed the women, landing on said squealing woman, "No Lisa you will have to give someone else a chance this time". Jensen swore he could hear Dean give a tired huff. Lisa immediately folded her arms looking cross.

Dean ignored the brooding brunette, eyes landing on Jensen and Hayden. He got down on his knee in front of Hayden, stretching a hand out, "how about you buddy?...I'll teach you some neat tricks to protect yourself yeah?"

"Ok", Hayden said shyly, eyes scanning all the faces. The noise had already calmed down. To ease his baby's fear Jensen ran his palm up and down his son's bicep. Hayden felt his tension start to release as he reached for Deans hand.

"Ok baby listen", Dean said softly, looking directly into the boys emerald eyes. "You see that short dummy standing behind me?"

"Aha", Hayden nodded.

"Well I want you to clap onto the dummies ears using both your palms, one on each side, as hard as you can...just like you would slap a mosquitoe or bug in front of you, but this time the dummies ears are your target....ok can you do that?"

"Okay". Dean stood back watching Hayden. The boy looked up at him, seeing Dean nod, and brought both palms as hard as he could master down flat onto each ear..so that the dummy seems sandwiched. A loud clack sounded.

Dean smiled and ruffled the boys hair, he spoke in a loud voice, "ok the move that Hayden demonstrated is called the ear slap...it's a very simple move to use if someone grabs, hassles or attacks you...provided you can reach their face...this move can rupture a person's eardrum...plus it's quite painful".

Dean is planning on just showing Hayden some basics that won't scare him too much. So he was going to teach him one other move before he got Hayden to seat on the side and watch. He knelt down to the boys level once again, "Hey bud...you did real good...now I want you to do one more move..you think you can do that?"

"Yeah" Hayden says looking alot more interested, probably due to the praise he was getting from Dean.

"Well you see that part between the slightly taller dummies legs?"

"Yeah the part we wee wee!", Hayden squeaked loudly making everyone laugh and Dean chuckle.

"Well I want you to punch it real hard....and don't worry it's cushioned so your little fists won't hurt ok?"

"Aha" Hayden nodded with determination making Jensen beam with pride at his courageous baby.

"Ok lets go bud". Dean stood aside again, indicating with a nod for Hayden to continue. "Put you feet slightly apart baby".

Hayden did just that before he landed a solid punch right onto the cushion soft area right between the dummies legs.

"Ok the move that Hayden demonstrated is a very common move used by many people to defend themselves...its called the low blow...this move is commonly only used on men..and ladies on some very rare instances....why because that area...where the wee wee comes from", everyone laughs including Hayden. "Well it's very sensitive and when someone hits you there...depending on the force of the hit...it will cause extreme pain...it will knock some men out or it can even cause physical disability and in some cases death".

"Now Bud I need you to stand beside me and watch ok?"

"Ok" Hayden stood by Deans side.

"Now there are other ways or styles to initiate a low blow..one is by grabbing this part of the men real hard like this", Dean held unto the sack area. "When you do...instead of squeezing and letting go...try to squeeze as hard as you can until you hear a pop...or until the man cries out in extreme pain....because trust me he will...and then let go and get away from him as soon as".

Jensen started to blush a little, but he noticed that his son was paying rapt attention.

"Another way...is you can knee the same area real hard as you can...knee or kick...whichever you can do". Dean demonstrates with a solid knee kick right into the dummies sack area. Jensen saw that Hayden was trying to mimick Deans actions. "Now these two moves are just some of the most basic actions you can do...does everyone get that".

Everyone nodded but Hayden screamed "Yeah!" Making everyone 'aww' and laugh at his cuteness.

Dean heaved a giggling Hayden up, planting a soft kiss on his cheak. "Ok buddy I need you to go seat on that nice comfy chair ok?...you got some toys?"

"Aha" Hayden is nodding with excitement. As soon as Dean places him down, he runs to his little Spiderman bag, pulling out his hulk and captain America action figures before he plants himself on a couch nearby.

Dean along with everyone chuckles. "Ok now...time for more serious self defense moves...this time I'll choose someone".

Everyone was on their toes, trying to make themselves visible while Jensen just stood quietly. Dean already had a person in mind and he was gonna enjoy teaching said person some serious moves. Well maybe add a little naughty and playful techniques into it. He cleared his throat, "Jensen" He smirked as he saw Jensen shoot him a shocked look while hearing the girls huff out in annoyance, shaking his head from side to side as if saying 'no'. Dean ignores that stretching a hand out, "come on...you'll be fine...I won't bite"

Jensen swallows hard, 'I can do this, just breath', he places his hand in Deans. As he gets near his boyfriend, Dean leans in closer to his ear, whispering words that only he could hear, "I won't bite....much". Dean sucks on his earlobe before pulling away, making him gasp and blush. He looked around immediately seeing if anyone saw Deans actions, but thankfully no one seemed to notice. He was broken out of his thoughts when Dean softly spoke, "Don't worry baby...I'll be real gentle...and I'll let you take the reigns on this one....just follow what I say ok?"

Jensen turned his head to look directly at Dean, they were so close, their lips were nearly touching, electricity was surely passing between them as Dean bit at his own lips as his hooded eyes scanned Jensens lusious pink ones. "Than what are you waiting for Dean?...teach me", Jensen smirked before pulling back hearing Dean give a small groan. 'Yup this was gonna be so fun'.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback..
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STEAMY CHAPTER ;)...WHAT HAPPENED TO SELF DEFENSE DEAN :D
> 
> COCKBLOCKING SAM :D
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER I DO NOT AIM TO OFFEND ANYONE. I DO NOT CONDON RAPE AND VIOLENCE...BE SAFE ♡♡♡

Dean with the help of Jensen had demonstrated to the class more basic self defense moves. He played the perp as he talked Jensen step by step on how to attack if grabbed from behind, if someone tries to choke you or pushes your head against the wall. He split the class into pairs so that they could practice on each other without really inflicting the moves as they could really hurt the person before them. Dean was planning on showing him a few moves that he would normally teach in the 3rd or 4th sessions, because he felt that Jensen needed to know now rather than wait. He wanted to do that when they were alone though. After a few practice rounds Dean called it a day and the class members started packing to leave. Just than a figure came bouncing up in front of him.

"Hey Dean".

Dean resisted the urge to sigh, God the lady was persistent, "Hey Lisa...How can I help you?"

Lisa ran a hand up his bicep, pushing herself into him, "well I was wondering if you wanted to....I don't know...grab a drink or something to eat?" She was now purposefully sticking her chest out to reveal her cleavage or half covered breasts that is almost popping out of her tank top as she grabbed Deans arm.

"Look Lisa", Dean pushes her away from him, taking a step back, "I'm really not into you ok....so stop trying...I've got a boyfriend...and he is standing right there". Dean points at Jensen. 

Lisa snaps out, "you want that?...a guy with baggage?..he is an inconvenience Dean...and plus a guy can't provide the same feeling a woman gives...if you know what I mean". She saunters forward looking like a lioness hunting her prey, "That amazing feeling of a wet, tight, warm pussy wrapped around that big cock".

Deans face scrunched up as if repulsed , once again pushing her back, then he spoke much more loudly, "Lisa!...I don't like pussy...I like anything and everything masculine...I'm gay ok...so stop wasting your time...and go bother someone else..goodbye Lisa!"

Jensen felt a burning, heavy sensation fill his heart when he saw the hot brunette push herself at Dean, flirting with him, but when he saw Dean push her away saying what he felt loudly, a surge of relief and happiness passed through him. He kissed his son's cheek lightly as he watched Dean walk towards him, a look of annoyance on his face but that all disappeared as his eyes met Jensens and a smile broke out, "Hey honey".

"Hey Dean", Jensen looked back at a angry Lisa who was packing her bags abruptly. "She doesn't look too happy".

Dean rolled his eyes, "uhhh seriously dont get me started on her". Dean crouched down beside a happy Hayden, "Hey bud...do you think you can play with your toys for a little while longer while I teach your papa some self defense moves?"

Hayden beamed, "Yeah Dean". The little boy kisses Deans cheek before grabbing his juice box, drinking and started coloring in his coloring book.

Jensen raised an eyebrow at Dean, "more self defense moves?"

Dean got up, reaching a hand out to Jensen who grabbed onto it, "Yup". Is all Dean says before he is pulling Jensen up and towards the area the class had previously trained in. Dean pulled Jensen into him, wrapping his arms around his waist, planting a sweet kiss onto his boyfriend's lips, "I thought it would be good for you to learn a little more techniques that I would normally teach in my further classes...just in case anything happens sooner ok?"

Jensen heard what Dean was saying but all he could focus on was the heat and smell of sweat coming from his partner. It was somewhat appealing, all he could say was, "yeah".

Dean threw his head back laughing, exposing his amazing throat, Jensen couldn't help but kiss, than burying his face into Deans neck, "shut up Dean".

"That bad huh?", Deans laughter was reduced to chuckles as he grabbed Jensens head away , making them gaze into each others eyes, "trust me...you have that effect on me right now". Dean emphasises by pushing his groin area into Jensens making the other gasp and close his eyes. Dean uses this opportunity to plant a deep kiss on Jensen, both of them moan at the contact of their lips, and sweet taste.

"Mmmmmm", Jensen pulled away from Dean who was trying to chase after his lips, "shouldn't you be teaching me self defense Dean".

Before Dean could engage in another kiss, someone called out , "Dean...almost done bro". It was Sam, his brother looked amused, neither Dean nor Jensen moved from their position. Dean had an idea, "Hey Sam can you take Hayden for an ice cream?"

Sam immediately threw an 'im not amused smirk' at his brother, but huffed out, "sure as long as the tyke wants to come with me?"

Dean uses all his willpower to push away from Jensen before he makes his way over to Hayden, crouching to the boys level, Jensen and Sam right behind him, repeating his actions, Dean runs his fingers through Haydens hair, "Hey bud...do you wanna have ice cream?"

Haydens eyes open wide nodding, "yeah!"

The adults chuckle, "Ok great...You see the big guy behind me?" Dean thumbs at Sam.

"Aha.", Haydens gaze falls to a smiling Sam.

"Well that big guy is my baby brother...his name is Sam...and he can take you to have some ice cream while papa and I practice ok?" Dean hoped the little guy would say yes, but he wasn't gonna force him.

"Okayyy", Hayden says timidly.

Dean can see that Hayden is feeling uncomfortable, "Hey you don't have to go if you don't want to ok bud?...in fact Sam can get an ice cream for you and you can have it here?" 

Jensen sits behind Dean just watching the interaction. Hayden looks at Sam again and smiles, "you likes Apple's pies with ice cream Sam?...is my favourite!"

Sam smiles to reveal all his white teeth, "of course...it's one of my favourites too".

"Yay!!...okkays we cans goes", Hayden gets up and runs directly into Sam's open arms, he squeals delightfully as Sam heaves him up. "I'm taller than you and Mr. Dean papa?"

Jensen chuckles at his son, getting up, "Yes you are baby". He then nods at Sam, "hello Sam".

Sam nods with a beaming smile, "Hey Jensen...now I know why my brother has been so happy lately". He turns his focus back on Hayden, "ready to go bud?"

"Aha...bye papa, bye Dean", Hayden says before he is being carried away by Sam but before the giant can reach the door, he calls over his back, "Oh and Dean, we will be back in 30-45 mins".

Dean huffs out, "damnit". He turns to Jensen grabbing his hand, "come on baby...no time to waste".  
______________

Dean decided to teach Jensen how to get out of a situation if someone had crowded him against the wall. Deans body was so close to his but not touching while Deans hands were planted flat on the wall behind Jensen caging his head. "So if someone grabs you and traps you against the wall.....just like this...put one hand on the crook of my arm just inside of my elbow..your left on my left....your right hand on my right cheek..now what you need to do is pull my elbow down, bending my arm...at the same time push my face around to the side with your hand on my cheek". Jensen tried it which got Deans hand to come away from the wall, giving him a chance to escape.

"Wow!" Jensens said smiling.

"See...simple...now as for being trapped against the wall", Dean grabbed Jensens waist, swinging and pushing him up against the wall. "Id like to make use of that".

"Than what are you waiting for", Jensen teased, breathing picking up, leaning forward the same time Dean did.

Both mouths met in an opened mouth, tongue filled dirty kiss. Both moaned at the contact of tongues.Jensen twined his hands into Deans hair, pulling him in. Dean growled slotting his whole body along Jensens. Both lovers immediately started to move their hips the same time their clothed hard ons made contact. Jensen pulls back after a minute.

"Fuck Dean", he sensually continued his grinding. "That the only move you got".

Deans eyes narrowed at a teasing Jensen, "ahhhh...oh I'll show you another move". With that Dean heaved Jensen up, who immediately wrapped his legs around Deans waist as they went back to kissing. Next thing Jensen knew his back was on the floor as Dean settled between his spread legs. The contact of their lower regions made them moan as Dean placed both palms flat beside Jensens head seperating his lips from Jensens heaving himself up, so that he had his lover in focus. "You know some people can attempt to hurt you in this position...happens when they trap someone on the floor...wanting to choke them or", Dean bent his head down whispering into Jensens ear, "fuck them"

Jensen lets out a gasp as Dean, moves his hips in an upward thrust, he sucks on Jensens earlobe before letting go, once again giving him a grin, "what are you gonna do if your trapped like this Jen?"

Jensen ran his hand up Deans biceps while he bit at his lip, never breaking eye contact as he rested a hand on Deans bicep while the other made it's way down Deans chest all the way to his torso to grab at Deans balls hearing the cop, groan in pleasure, he lightly squeezed on Deans sack, "well I could always make a move for the guys balls..make it pop" he pants out as he massages Deans balls, loving the feeling of the round globes in his hands.

"Fuck Jen...shit", Deans throws his head back moaning, "fuck I swear I'll teach you other ways to remove a guy off you in this position tommorrow...but shit right now I need to fucken kiss you...need to feel your body against mine".

"Mmmmm Dean", Jensen cries out just as gone as Dean. "Kiss me now".

Dean doesn't need to be told twice as he flattens himself against Jensen diving for Jensens mouth, he runs his hand along Jensens thigh, as the other settled beside Jensens head for leverage. Jensen wraps his legs around the back of Deans thighs pulling the man into him. They both let out a filthy moan into the kiss as they begin to move seeking the friction of their clothed cocks. Dean runs a hand up Jensens torso, making his boyfriend moan below him. He kisses along Jensens jaw, making his way to the side of his neck, sucking and biting.

"Mmmmmnnnn Dean...ohhhhhnnn", Jensens lower regions are on fire as he thrusts up into Deans engorged clothed cock. His body is swimming with desire, it's been some time before he's had sex, Deans weight above him felt so good.

"Ohhhh Jen...fuck...baby...we can't do this here", Dean says in a hoarse voice but continues to meet Jensens thrust for thrust. "Fuck baby".

"I don't fucken care Dean...fuck I want you so bad", Jensen grabs on Deans clothed ass cheeks pulling the man in, his head thrown back in ecstacy.

Dean was about to plant another filthy kiss on Jensen when he heard Sams booming voice, "Dean we are coming in...you better be decent".

Dean and Jensen both groaned. They had now both stopped their rutting just holding onto each other trying to catch their breaths.

"Fucken annoying cockblocking brothers", Dean huffed out after some time making Jensen chuckle.

"Come on we gotta get up", A sweaty Jensen pushed against Deans chest, making the other roll away. They both glanced at their bulges.

"Well poor little Dean", Dean blurted out, making Jensen crack with laughter before pulling his boyfriend in by his shirt, planting a deep kiss onto his lips.

"You will be coming home with me tonight Dean...we are going to finish what we started", Jensen breathed onto his lovers lips. "Tell little Dean not to give up". Dean moaned as Jensen planted one last kiss on his lips before the gym door opened and in came walking a happy Sam and Hayden.

As soon as Sam put Hayden down, the little boy ran straight for his papa, Jensen heaved his baby boy into his arms, walking to where their bags were, as Hayden explained excitedly about the ice cream he had. 

Sam scanned his brothers deshievelled state, eyes grew wide as he spotted his brothers very obvious bulge, immidiately looking at a grumpy Dean, "wrong timing?"

Dean just growled at his brother before he turned his back making his way towards Jensen and Hayden. Sam turned around and as soon as he walked out the gym door, he burst into laughter. ' Dean was a gonner'.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just want to stress that I absolutely do not tolerate rape or any form of violence and learning to try defend oneself is vital, so that you can kick the assholes ass.
> 
> Note than in this chapter the attack positions are sexualized and it's just for this scenario. In the real world it's scary and I do condemn such acts and tormenting.
> 
> Also credits to the internet for the self defense information :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAYDEN AND SAM ICE CREAM TIME CONVO...SOME FEELS ARE HERE...WELL YOU WILL HATE NATE MORE :(...BUT DON'T WORRY SAM IS THERE :)
> 
> JENSEN AND DEAN END UP IN THE BEDROOM...BUT IT DOESN'T GO SMOOTHLY :(
> 
> WARNING: RECOLLECTION OF PAST PAINFUL SEXUAL EXPERIENCES (MARITAL)...PLEASE IF TRIGGERED DO NOT READ ♡

SAM AND HAYDENS ICECREAM TIME....

Sam and Hayden had ordered and were now awaiting their serves of icecream. Hayden had changed his mind as soon as he saw the M&M's sprinkled on icecream picture, so he ordered exactly that. The little tyke was now seated at the table looking at Sam in awe. "You're really really tall Mr. Sam".

"Oh yeah I guess I am". Sam smiled speaking as soft as he could so that Hayden could feel comfortable.

Hayden glanced down at his toying fingers, "I wish I was that's big". 

"Hey?" Sam waited for Hayden to look back up, eyes looking a little sad. "Hey I promise that you will grow taller in the future...how old are you now?"

"I'm 4".

Sam smiled fondly, "you know I have a son who is 4 years old too....his name is Casey...and guess what?"

Hayden looked curious as he replied, "what?"

"He is also your height".

"Wow". Haydens eyes were opened wide.

"You know Hayden...I was once 4 years old too...and I was also about your height"

"Buts how's you gets so big Mr. Sam?" Came out as a squeak.

"Well as I grew older..I started to get taller...I ate my Veges and fruits too so that I could be strong". Sam replied. "And you know what...so will you".

"Okay Mr. Sam....ands I eats my broccoli and Apple's too...papa says it's goods for me because I'm a growing boys". Hayden ranted on excitedly making Sam chuckle.

"That's great little tyke and one day you will be very big and I will be very suprised", Sam said in a comical voice and look making Hayden giggle.

"Mr. Sam does you likes to plays foosball?", Hayden blurted out.

Sam smiled at the little boys mispronounciation, "you mean football?....of course I like to play football...I play pass the football with my kids when I'm at home or at the park...how about you?"

"I wants to plays...so I tells my papas and when Papa plays pass with me...my daddy gets angry and says no and that's I should nots plays stupid balls games because I'm a stupid littles short boys", The little boy replied in a low voice, looking down at the table top, meanwhile Sam was pissed at Haydens dad for the way he had spoken to the child, using such degrading words a four year old should never hear such as 'stupid' and now he knew why the little kid talked about wanting to be tall. The kids father was an utter asshole.

"Hey....You can play football no matter how big you are ok?...and Hayden you are not stupid...you are a very smart, brave, kind and amazing boy...don't you let anyone tell you otherwise ok?" Sam put on his biggest grin that all the kids loved. "You know what I'll ask Dean if he can ask papa to bring you to the park next Saturday so you can meet my kids and play catch the football with us....would you like that?"

"Yeah!", Hayden squealed bouncing on his tush.

"Fantastic!"

Just than the waitress brought in their orders. Hayden squealed as soon as he saw the M&M's. Sam chuckled as he watched the sweet little boy dig into his ice cream. A soul so innocent should never have gone through what he had encountered. But deep down Sam knew that Dean was not gonna let anything happen to Hayden and Jensen ever again. With that thought he ate at his icecream.  
________________

A FEW HOURS LATER (JENSENS BEDROOM )

Jensen and Dean had tucked Hayden into bed. Now Dean had Jensen below him, on his boyfriend's bed, both without shirts and Jeans on as they kissed and ground their boxer covered cocks along the others. Jensens hands roamed Deans muscled back and body, feeling every dip and curve. 

Dean kissed his way down Jensens jaw, to his neck, nipping, sucking and kissing. He sucked on Jensens nipples making his boyfriend moan and his back arc. He made his way lower kissing and exploring Jensen torso, dipping his tongue into Jensens belly button before he got up pulling Jensens boxers off him, at the same time taking care of his. Their eyes were locked on the other just studying their bodies.

"My God Jen...you are beautiful". Dean huskily voiced as he kissed Jensens inner thighs, making his lover cry out loudly. Dean sucked the head of Jensens cock in, running his tongue along the head, dipping it every once in a while into Jensens hole. Dean had also coated his fingers with lube running it around Jensens pucked entrance. He started to Bob his head up and down the large cock as he continued to teasingly massage Jensens entrance.

Jensen was enjoying the pleasure Dean was giving him. But as soon as he felt Deans finger start to circle his entrance, a feeling of fear and worry flooded over him. Immediately the pleasure vanished as he closed his eyes shut, gripping the sheets tight as he thought of what Nate used to do to him when he was only in the mood for a quick fuck. It was painful and sometimes he didnt get to come or he was told to get himself off. He thought of the times Nate would choke him and slap him around during sex as he fucked him till he bled. 

Dean was working on Jensens cock, but suddenly realised that the cock he had in his mouth had grown soft, making him pull off and stop. The whimper he heard from above him made him look up, and immediately his heart broke as he saw the pained, shattered look on his lovers face. He immediately moved up, gripping Jensens face, "Hey....Jen...honey...baby Hey...open your eyes...Jen open your eyes. .it's me Dean...baby please". Dean was pleading now as he ran his hand down Jensens face. "Jensen...Jensen...open your eyes baby...it's Dean".

Jensen heard the comforting voice of someone calling, Deans voice, he gasped as he opened his teary eyes, looking straight into his boyfriend's concerned features. "Dean...I'm sorry". He looked away to the side as tears cascaded down his face, he was embarrassed. 

"Jen..hey", Dean grabbed his lover gently by the cheek, making him face him, he wiped at the tears with the pad of his thumb, "Hey...don't you ever apologize ok...baby I'm here for you ok...and if you are not ready than so be it....I'll wait...I'll be patient ok...I care about you alot Jen...you and Haydens happiness comes before mine ..so don't you dare apologize...you have been through alot...and we are gonna take it one step at a time ok?"

Jensen nodded his head, eyes fixed on Dean as he gave a watery smile his lover returned, "thankyou Dean...you are an amazing man".

"Well Id like to think of myself as that...otherwise id have to up my game", he winked making Jensen chuckle, he than laid a soft kiss onto his partners lips, "Jen I also want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anything...anything at all...than I am here to listen ok?...if course only when or if you want to....no pressure".

Jensen kissed Deans palm of his hand, "thankyou Dean...that means alot....but I don't think I'm ready to have that conversation today....just um...just give me some time?"

Dean leaned down to kiss Jensens lips once again, whispering, "of course baby...whenever you are ready...I'll be here".

That night Dean just held Jensen close as they cuddled in bed. He wanted to ensure that Jensen knew he was safe in his arms. Dean kissed Jensens shoulder blade softly, looking at the sleeping man before him, he looked peaceful and beautiful in sleep. He was mesmerized, then it finally dawned on him, he is utterly and unequivocally in love with Jensen Ross Ackles. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NATE BREAKS OUT AND HEADS STRAIGHT FOR JENSEN AND HAYDEN...WILL DEAN GET THERE ON TIME?
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER AND CHARACTER DEATH...IF TRIGGERED DO NOT READ...

BOSTON POLICE DEPARTMENT HQ

"Dean?" Charlie ran to him. "Where have you been...I was trying to call you!" 

"Jeez Charles I just came in ok!..and on my day offs my phone is turned off". Dean growled out, but his annoyance turned into a frown as soon as he saw the worried look Charlie had on. "Charlie what's wrong?"

"You must understand I tried calling you Dean", She ranted on.

"Charlie!...what the hell is wrong?!"

The redhead bit at her lip, before she nervously spoke, "Dean...I don't know how to put this but..um..its Nate". She paused glancing at him with an upset expression, meanwhile Deans blood started to boil at the mention of that assholes name, at the same time a feeling of worry started to creep its way in.

He took a deep breath, calmly asking, "Charlie what about Nate?"

Charlie just stared at him for a while before she uttered words that he never wanted to hear, "Dean...Nate escaped last night...and it looks like someone helped him".

" Jensen", Dean immediately jumped up off his chair grabbing onto his jacket, rushing towards the front entrance oblivious to the calls of his work mates and boss. He needed to get to Jensen and Hayden real quick. He jumped into the Impala starting his engine and speeding down the road.  _Hold on Jen, I'm coming baby._

* * *

ACKLES RESIDENCE

"You sure you and Hayden don't wanna accompany your mother and I to the farmers market?" Rick asked his son Jensen.

"No pops...I need to spend some alone time with sonny...play with him, watch his favourite movie 'Iceage', draw...he needs me right now....ever since after the incident with his father...we haven't got much quality time alone together because I was just focused on healing...just me and him...so Hayden and I both need this pops".

Rick walks up to his son giving him a warm hug before laying a kiss on his baby's forehead, "you have such a good heart Jensen...our grandson is lucky to have you as a papa...I love you both very much".

Jensen just held onto his father for a while before he uttered, "thankyou dad". He smiled dislodging himself from his father, "Now shoo..you and mama go have fun...oh and dad can you bring me some honey?"

"Sure thing sonny...ok I better go...I left your mother waiting in the car..have fun today son". With that Rick walked out the door.

"Papa?!" Hayden came running in with his phone. "Someone was calling yous?"

Jensen had left his cell accidently in his room and now upon inspecting he saw that there were 10 missed calls from Dean. He frowned immediately calling Dean back who answered within the first ring, shouting into the phone making him cringe pulling the phone away then putting it back to his ear.

"Jensen?!..Jensen are you there?!"

"Dean...jeez stop shouting for heaven's sake".

Dean spoke more calmly, "Jensen listen to me baby...I need you to get Hayden and make your way to the neighbours house now...I'm on my way".

"Dean what's wrong?", Jensen pulled Hayden to him, just than he could hear the front door opening and shutting. "Dad...you forgot something?" There was no answer, now Jensen was getting scared, "Hayden get behind me sweetheart". He placed the phone back into his ear, he could hear Dean calling his name, "Dean?"

"Jensen..Nates out ok...I need you to do as I say now!".

Jensen immediately gasped, as his husband was standing a few meters away from him, a big grin plastered on his face, "Hello baby...you missed me?"

"Nate?" He said grabbing onto a shaky Hayden. He needed to be strong for his son, without taking his eyes off his husband, "Hayden baby...remember what we talked about after classes with Dean?" He could hear his son let out a shaky small sounding 'yes', "well honey I want you to go to that place and don't come out until papa or Mr. Dean comes and gets you ok?"

Immediately Nate stepped forward, "He is not going anywhere Jensen". 

"Stay away from him Nate...its me you want so just do with me as you please...but leave our son out of this".

Nate was now in front of Jensen, there was nowhere to run, they were cornered, "oh but what would be the fun in that?...I also want to spend some quality time with my son". He ran his hand down Jensens face, squeezing hard onto Jensen jaw so that Jensen cried out enabling Nate to shove his tongue into Jensens mouth.

Jensen knew he only had a few seconds to save his son, so he took his phone he was holding and whacked it right onto his husband's temple, making the other man cry out in pain, gripping his head, "Hayden run!..hide now!"

But as Hayden ran, Nate grabbed onto the screaming little boy as he squirmed wildly in his father's arms, "No! No!"

"No Nate don't please!..don't!", Jensen cried out dropping to his knees, pleading. "Please let him go Nate!"

"Shut up!..shut up!", Nate yelled, about to hit the boy, when Jensen grabbed onto his leg trying to pull him away. Nate growled, kicking at Jensens face with his boot, making his husband let go falling back in pain. He turned back to Hayden, "your turn you little shit". But before he could grab Hayden, the little boy aimed a punch right into his sack, making him grip his balls crying out in pain, but that wasn't the end of it as Hayden, clapped the flat of his palms right onto both sides of his fathers ears just like Dean had showed him.

"Ahhhhhh", Nate screamed, a hand on his balls and one on one side of his ear. He sneered, "I'm gonna kill you...you little piece of shit". He launched for Hayden but was too slow, as Jensen kicked him right on the side of his knee cap, making his husband drop onto the floor.

Jensen ran for a crying Hayden heaving him up, and was about to run when he heard a click behind him. "Don't even think of running Jensen or I'll shoot you both where you stand!"

"Papa", Hayden sobbed, gripping him tight.

"Its ok baby", Jensen whispered to him kissing his son's head before placing his son down, turning to face a sneering Nate who was standing, one arm on the table for support and the other hand held a gun aimed for his head. "Nate please just let my son go".

"Enough!...I already said no!...you think you can fuck with me Jensen!...huh!...you and that snotty nosed brat!...thought you could get away the last time...thought that cop could save you...please...we both know he just wants to fuck what's mine!...well he ain't here to save the day Jen...wheres your cop now?!"

"Right beside you mother fucker", Dean growled a few meters away, gun aimed at Nates head. "Drop your weapon now!"

Nates rage grew, "not gonna happen cop!...I'm gonna shoot my family!..at least I'll kill one of them before you get to me!" He continued to aim his gun at Jensens head, hand on the trigger.

"Lower your weapon now!" Dean says maintaining his stance . "Last warning".

Nate laughed before he squeezed the trigger, but before the shot could fire, Dean emptied two right into his skull. There was screaming. Dean immediately, stowed his gun away running to a Jensen who was hugging his son's face to his chest making sure he didn't see the bloody body of his father. Dean immediately held onto both of them ushering them to make their way to the front entrance and out of the house. Police cars and an ambulance were now swarming in.  _Charlie must have alerted them._

Dean gently sat down beside Jensen who still held Hayden to him on top of the front porch stairs. "You ok honey?"

Jensen just nodded unable to speak. Dean pulled him in, his lover immediately leaning to Dean. "Its ok...you're both safe now". He held them warm and tight . "Its over".

After some time, Dean heard Jensen say in a watery shaky voice, "Thankyou". 

The medics and cops ran immediately to them checking if they were ok. Dean saw Bobby walk up to them, eyebrow lifted questioningly. Deans reply was an indicating nod of his head into the house. Bobby acknowledged with his own nod, making his way up the stairs, squeezing Deans shoulder before walking into the house. 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE AFTERMATH....:(
> 
> WARNING FOR FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER :(

Jensen walked out of Deans bedroom, pinching the bridge of his nose, huffing out a tired sigh, he had just gotten Hayden to fall off to sleep after his long hours of shaking and crying. Jensens heart broke, feeling empty and mostly blaming himself for letting that bastard put his hands on his baby. His heartbeat picked up everytime he thought of almost being killed,  _what would have happened to Hayden, what if Dean didn't arrive at the exact time he did, he would be dead, his baby would be dead._ He immediately leaned on the wall just outside the bedroom, slipping down and letting himself cry, burying his head between his knees.

"Jensen?...Jen?...hey", Deans voice sounded, he felt the warmth of Deans body settle beside him, being pulled into Deans chest. He cried his heart out, burying his face into Deans shirt. He was finally letting out the emotions he had to hold back when he was with Hayden and it felt like relief. Deans soothing voice once again sounded, "shhhh...shhhhh I'm here baby...I'm here".

"Dean...I thought that was it", He spoke into Deans shirt, voice hoarse from crying. "I thought...I thought that he was gonna kill my baby...oh God Dean...you should have seen Hayden...he was so scared...I never wanted him to be caught up in what goes on between his father and I..it's too much for him...I've failed him in so many ways...I've ruined his life".

Dean laid a kiss on top on Jensens head, all the while running his hand up and down his biceps, "no Jen...you didn't ruin your son's life...Haydens life is not ruined...it's not gone ok...yes he went through a really bad experience...one a child should never ever witness...but it happened nonetheless because there was an abusive asshole who wanted to see nothing but you and Haydens life vanish...he was hell bent on revenge Jensen...but Jen...that man is no longer living and yes Hayden will need alot of care and attention to help him cope..heck the trauma he will face may be lifelong...but Jen we will help him..we will guide him ok...we will show him that love still exists...but one thing I dont want you to ever do is say that it was your fault  and that you ruined his life...no way...if you did than Jensen he wouldn't be here with you today...he is alive and well loved and taken care of by you, your parents and I...I love you and Hayden very much".

Jensen raised his head, looking at Dean with puffy red eyes and a swollen red face from all the crying, "You love us?"

"Yes Jen..I love you both".

Jensen hiccups and gives a watery chuckle and smile, "I love you too Dean...I think I always have been ever since you first rescued me".

"Me too Jen". 

Dean leaned in planting a kiss onto Jensens lips. The kiss started to turn heated after a short while. It was wet and messy filled with tongue and muffled moans. Dean pulled back slightly just enough to breath directly onto Jensens parted lips, running his hand down Jensens cheek softly. "Maybe we should go downstairs and check on your parents. They are worried about you".

"I don't know....maybe we could you know...pick up where we left off the last time", Jensen sucked and licked at Deans neck, as he rubbed his hand on his lovers crotch.

"Jen..baby I don't think this is the right time for us to do this?" He grabbed at Jensens hand that was on his crotch pulling it away, making Jensen glance at him with a hurt look.

"What?...I don't understand Dean?...Don't you want me?"

Dean wiped at Jensens tear that had escaped his eye with the pad of his thumb, "hey of course I want you...you have no idea how much I do...but Jen...I care about you...and right now is not a good time...you have just been through so much...I don't want this to be just a spur of the moment thing...no...when I make love to you...I want us to be ready and not just be driven by our hurting emotions...do you understand me baby?...I want to make love to you but at the right time ok?".

Jensen just stared at the man in front of him, this kind, loving, caring, sweet man. He is lucky to have someone so understanding before him, someone to guide him during his dark times, he smiles placing a sweet kiss on Deans lips, "thankyou Dean...how did I get so lucky?"

"No Jen...the question is how did I get so lucky to have met you and Hayden...I can't imagine my life without you both now".

Suddenly a terrified scream came from Deans room, immediately Jensen and Dean got up running into the room, seeing Hayden squirming violently in his sleep. "Noooo...noooo Daddy noooo...pappaaaa!"

Jensen immediately pulled his son to him, kissing his head, sobbing as he called for Hayden to wake up, shaking him lightly, "it's ok baby...wake up come....Hayden...wake up sweet heart...it's just a bad dream".

Dean has never seen a scene so heartbreaking as the one he was witnessing before him. He walked close climbing to the other unoccupied side of Hayden, running his fingers through Haydens hair, "Come on buddy wake up".

Hayden immediately gasped, his tear filled eyes opened, he looks up at his papa who is craddling him, "hey baby...hey sweetheart...you're ok...papa and Dean are here see...everything is ok honey...you're safe....I love you so much".

Hayden started to cry, "papppaaa".

"I'm here...I'm here baby...shhhh...ahhh...don't cry baby bird". Jensen repeatedly kissed his son's face as he rocked him in his arms. After a while Hayden calmed and glanced at Dean who gave him a small smile. 

"Hey little buddy...I'm here...you're safe ok", Dean said softly running his hand along Haydens head. 

Immediately Hayden, moved out of Jensens arms and crawled into Deans lap, burying his face into Deans shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Deans neck and legs around Deans torso. He was shaking in Deans arms. Dean hugged Hayden close as he looked at Jensen with tears in his own eyes. 

Jensen smiled and gave a nod to Dean. He has never seen Hayden cling to anyone like this before, he only ever does this with him. Not even his parents has had the opportunity, probably because his parents stayed in Texas while he was married to Nate and hardly ever got to see their grandchild. He only ever does this if he trusts someone deeply. He can see that Dean loves his boy so much. He hears his son sobbing once more, so he scoots in closer, running his hand soothingly up and down Haydens back. At the same time Deans rocks back and forth humming the tune ' Hey Jude'. Hayden calms and falls asleep on Deans shoulder. After a minute of waiting, Dean slowly position Hayden on the bed between Jensen and he, both lay forming a bracket beside Hayden. Both their fingers are joined on top of Haydens little tummy, as they gaze at each other lovingly before they both drift off into a world of sleep, safe and sound.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN GOES BACK TO WORK...
> 
> BOBBY SENDS HIM ON LEAVE...FIND OUT HIS PLANS..:)

Dean walked into work the next day after the incident. Jensen and Hayden are now residing at his place, just until investigations are over. Dean has already mentioned to Jensen that he could stay as long as he likes. Dean did not want to scare Jensen off by pulling out the  _will you move in with me_ card. He wanted Jensen and Hayden with him but he knew he had to give them time to make their own decisions so that they do not feel suffocated.

He was shoving his duffle into his work locker when a voice behind him startled him, immediately turning to glare at the source, and woe behold it was the rookie who had just started with the BPD, fresh out of the academy. 

"What?!"

The rookie whose badge read 'ED ZEDDMORE', looked everywhere but at him when he replied in somewhat of a shaky diminished voice, "Um....Mr. Winchester sir...um Captain Singer wants to see you sir".

"Tell him that I've gotta hit the road...gotta start my assigned patrolling of downtown", he firmly stated but before he could turn his back, the rookie cleared his throat. "What Zeddmore?!"

"He..he..he said that um...that um".

Dean slammed his locker door, making the poor guy jump and immediately blurt out, "hesaidthatyouwouldsaythatandtotellyouthatifyoudidntcomeseehimrightawaythathewouldshovehisfootupyourass".

Dean kinda felt sorry for the rookie, he didn't mean to be so abrupt and scare him, he was just tired because he and Jensen hadn't had enough sleep last night because the poor kid Hayden had nightmares that were on and off and carried on till morning, but right now the kid in front of him was pissing him off. "Come Again?...and this time slower?"

Ed took a deep breath, "Um the captain said that you would say that and to tell you that if you didn't come and see him right away that he would shove his foot up your ass".

If it was anyone else who said that to him, he would give them hell for those words but since it was his surrogate dad, he didn't bother much. That was just Bobby Singer.  _Ain't he a charmer._ Dean wanted to toy with the rookie, just to scare him a little so he narrowed his eyes at the man , Ed could be seen taking a hugh gulp as his eyes became owlish, "Get...Out...Of...My..Sight. .Right...Now!"

The rookie didn't have to be told twice as he scurried away without another word. The guys who were around to witness burst out into howling laughter, "Dean I think you nearly made the kid shit himself man"

Dean chuckled, "Yatsi...alright see you guys around...gotta go see the big guy or he really will shove his foot up my ass".

Suddenly Garth used his smigol voice, "And that's very nasty is that precious?". Immediately everyone started howling in laughter again as Dean aimed a plastic shampoo bottle right for Garths head, who dodged, literally on all fours laughing his guts out along with the fellas. 

"Ha Ha laugh it up very funny guys", Dean retorted walking backwards with his middle finger up.

* * *

 

"Heya Cap...what's up?" Dean walked in taking a seat on the other empty side of Bobbys desk. "Newbee said you wanted to see me?"

Bobby leaned in, hands clasped on the desk in front of him, "So care to explain why we have a dead body of one Mr. Nate Handerson laying in the morgue?"

Dean licked his lips, he knew his boss would want an explanation, he shrugged, "so long story short...guy went after the man and kid that I love...threatened them...abused them...and later pointed a gun to their heads...so I got there...warned him to drop the weapon...he didn't comply..he was gonna pull the trigger when I beat him to it...bang...dropped dead like a rag doll".

"You mean the husband of the man and kid you love!" Bobby banged the desk. "Damnit Dean...how many times have I expressed to everyone here that we DO NOT GET INVOLVED with our victims!"

"I know that Bobby!" Dean snipped out. "But he is different ok...I found love Bobby...and I know it's unethical of me to get involved with a vic and a married man...but I coudnt help it ok...we couldn't help it!...we were drawn together like a moth to a flame...I love him Bobby!...I love both of them!...and I sure as hell will protect them from their raving lunatic of a husband and father!...I'm not gonna apologize for that!"

They just sat quietly for a minute trying to get a hold of their frustration and anger. Bobby sighed, rubbing between the bridge of his nose, in a much calmer voice, he spoke, "Ok listen to me son...I understand where you are coming from ok...I'm not trying to undermine you or dictate how you should live your life...I was just worried about you...there will be investigations into the matter...but I dont want you to worry about that...I will handle any legalities...but as for you i can see that right now you need to take care of yourself".

Dean immediately jumped in, "Bobby I..."

But Bobby wasn't gonna have Dean interfere with him, he held up his hand, as a wait sign, "let me finish...Dean you are one of my best officers...and I need you on your A game.. I know that you also have a very traumatised lover and kid at home...plus you look like absolute shit....so as of today I want you to take a two week leave from work....just to recover..pay and benefits included...and I am not gonna listen to any of your sob stories of how you need to be at work....Lord help me!...if I see your ugly mug here I will personally see to it that you are on desk duty for the rest of the year...do I make myself clear?"

Dean rolled his eyes at his surrogote dad, "fine!...jeez your such a whiner baby!"

"Now get outta here ya idjit", Bobby said a little snappy but there was an underlining fond tone to it. 

Dean huffed,  "Fine!". He got up , walking to the door, but before he could reach for the handle, Bobby called out to him. "Yeah?" He answered glancing at the man who was now standing with his knuckles braced on the desk. 

"Son...you remember when I used to take you and Sam up to the cabin by Roslin Lake?"

"Aha...yeah Bobby I remember ..beautiful place during spring time and summer..why?"

Bobby shrugged, "Well the cabin was for sale earlier this year...so I bought the cabin...holds alot of good memories....so what Im trying to say is...maybe it'll be good if you take Jensen and Hayden down for a refreshing break...the scenery is therapeutic...maybe getting out of the city is what you all need...so what do you say?"

"Wow!!..Bobby um thankyou...that does sound great...I will take you up on the offer!" Dean aimed a thankful smile at his surrogate dad. "I'll talk to Jensen about it..and I'm sure that this is definitely what we all need right now...plus it's the summer...it's gonna be exquisite".

"Well you go talk it over with that honey dew of yours...come pick up the keys from me the day you leave...take care son".

"Thankyou Bobby", Dean gave a nod of his head before he headed home to the people he loved.  _Jensen will be thrilled_ , he was sure of it. All the way home he whistled to the tune 'Carry on my wayward son'. To new beginnings.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN TELLS JENSEN OF HIS PLANS...
> 
> DEAN, JENSEN AND HAYDEN LEAVE FOR THE CABIN :D
> 
> NOTE: THE PLACE WHERE THE CABIN IS LOCATED PLUS THE SCENERY IS ALL MADE UP FROM MY IMAGINATION :D

After all that has happened, Jensen has left the burying of Nates body to his own relatives. Even though he was married to Nate, he could not stand the sight of the guy and in order to not traumatize his son more than he already is, Jensen has decided that they will not attend the funeral.  _The guy did try to kill me and my baby._

He was suprised to see Dean home so soon after leaving for work, "Dean baby is everything ok?" 

"Yeah honey...evrything is fine....actually everything is great right now", Dean beamed. "Boss let me take a two week leave".

"Oh ok...are you fine with that?"Jensen looked a little worried as if was his fault Dean was on leave. "I know you love your job".

"Hey...hey Jen?"Dean walked towards Jensen lifting his chin up so he could gaze into his eyes. "I'm actually looking forward to it because now I get to spend the whole of two weeks with you and Hayden....and I would want to do nothing else but that".

"Wow...ok um...that sounds great Dean..Hayden and I would love that".

Dean kissed Jensens lips tenderly, "look I have proposition to make...just hear me out ok?"

"Yeah sure Dean..anything?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go up to my surrogote dads cabin for the two week leave...it's a few miles away from Boston...the cabin is just on the shores of Roslin lake. ..it's quiet...beautiful...peaceful...great swimming spot...I think it would be a great place for you and Hayden to heal". Dean waited as he could see Jensen thinking it through than glancing down at his baby who was asleep on the couch with his index and middle finger in his mouth. 

Jensen knew that Hayden needed to go somewhere that his spirit could feel calm, somewhere that he could find space to heal of course with he and Deans guidance. In fact they all needed this.  _Maybe going away from Boston City life for a while is the best choice._ "I think that would be a great idea Dean...I think it would be good for all of us".

Dean whooped earning a chuckle from Jensen, "Great...now we gotta pack up...and buy some things for outdoor campfires and marshmallows...never go wrong with marshmallows".

"Is it safe to be outside at night Dean?"

"Hey it's so safe ok....trust me ...I've been going there since I was little...plus there are no wild animals around...only the insects that make little noises at night can be heard...I tell you it's perfect". Dean reassured.

"Ok Dean...let's pack than!" Jensen skipped excitedly. By the night they got everything ready.

* * *

 

Dean took the Impala. The roads were good enough for baby to go on even if they were dusty and gravelled. Anyway he would never go on an adventure without his baby. She was his lucky charm.

Jensen rode shotgun as Hayden was seating comfortably in his booster seat that was set up on baby's back seat. Jensen felt happy as he looked at the green trees and mountains as they drove past and they were still on the highway. He couldn't help but imagine what the scenery would be like when they entered the road that would lead them to the cabin. According to Dean the view along the way was breathtaking.

"Woooowww!" Hayden squealed as he saw the pine trees that looked so hugh. "Papa...looks at the trees?".

Unknown tears started to pool in Jensen eyes at the sound of happiness coming from his son. This was the first time since the incident that Hayden had showed a happy emotion as well as he able to speak clearly without being muffled by sobs. Jensen smiled as Dean grasped onto his hand that was on the seat, squeezing gently as if saying  _I know._ Jensen quickly swiped his tears away half turning to his baby boy, "Yeah I think the trees are gorgeous...huh baby?"

"Yeah!"

Jensen and Dean chuckled, than Dean spoke, "the junction is a couple meters ahead....watch out for more beautiful tall trees, fields of flowers and mountains Hayden...we will even pass a few streams buddy".

After turning in, Jensen could see what Dean was talking about. This untouched part of nature was stunning. It was absolutely surreal. It looked like Hayden agreed and Dean also stopped a few times beside streams so that they could get out and stretch their legs, even dip their feet in the running water or just sit quietly and listen to the soothing sound of water cascading down the rocks.

The cabin was an hour away from the main highway once they entered the junction. But it took them a little over two hours to reach because of the pit stops along the way which was worth every second.

As soon as the cabin came into view Jensen gasped. It was a wonderful and well kept, one level logged cabin. It even had a wrap around porch and it was just sitting by the shore of the lake. Also their was a tiny wharf and oak trees everywhere. They all got out looking at the breathtaking view. Dean sucked in a deep breath, "Ahhhh a breath of fresh air...miss this place".

Hayden was jumping up and down in Jensens arms, as he stood beside Dean,  "Papa looks...it's a bigs swimming pool".

"That's called a lake baby...it's a big lake".

"Wow...a big lakes". Hayden giggled.

Dean pulled Jensen to his side by placing an arm around his shoulder and placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's temple, "Well what do you think Jensen?"

Jensen snuggled close with his baby, "I think it's gonna be a wonderful two weeks Dean...Hayden and I look forward to it...thankyou".

"Your welcome Jen". They all stand there just taking in their surroundings. All looking forward to the good times ahead.

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN SHOWS JENSEN AND HAYDEN AROUND THE CABIN....
> 
> HAYDEN SAYS SOMETHING THAT SURPRISES DEAN AND JENSEN :)

"Hey why don't we take our things into the cabin yeah?" Dean looked around seeing the place was getting dark. "Jen I'll take care of the luggage while you and Hayden handle the two bags of groceries".

"Yeah sure Dean...Hayden baby you can hold the bag of marshmellows". Jensen and Dean started to laugh as Hayden squealed in delight.

Jensen enjoyed the scenery on the way to the cabin. He also loved the sight of the cabin, it looked humble and welcoming as it sat amongst beautiful oak trees and along the shores of a mighty lake. Breathtaking is the word he would use. The cabin was a little dark when they entered, so not much could be seen. They placed what they carried onto a nearby table that Dean pointed out.

"Ok Jen...I'm just gonna run to the shed at the back of the house and turn on the generator for power ok?...in the meantime you and Hayden don't move a muscle..I mean it's dark and you could bump into things"

"Ok Dean", Jensen replied carrying his son,  Hayden in his arms.

After a few minutes the lights flickered on. Suddenly Haydens eyes lit up, "wow!...papa this places is nice".

Jensen agreed with every word his son said. They were in the hallway and couldn't see much yet but the light reflecting against the varnished wooden ceiling, walls and floor with a soft orange glow was enough to make both of them appreciate how lovely the cabin was. "Yeah it is a beautiful place Hayden".

Just than Dean walked in, " Well the place still hasn't changed much and it looks really clean...looks like Bobby does really hire someone to clean the house every two weeks...anyway I'll just carry the groceries to the kitchen....come on...I want you to see my favourite place in the whole world...my haven". Dean immediately guided Jensen and Hayden walking them straight into the kitchen. "And here we are!"

Jensen smiled at the little kitchen that had everything wooden down to the cupboards and the island. There was also a modern fridge, stove and sink and above the island hung stainless steel pots and pans. There was also a little dining area. "Its wonderful Dean..so the kitchen is your haven?"

"Yatsi...I love to cook...it's my sacred place..and I get to cook during the whole of our stay here ok?"

"Dean I can cook as well on some days?"

"Jen I want you and Hayden to rest...just enjoy....heal...ok?....it's fine really I insist". Dean smiled pecking softly on his boyfriend's lips.

Jensen huffed a laugh, "fine but as long as I get to cook dinner for you as soon as we get back to Boston.....so I can give you a taste of my cooking".

"Deal", Dean chuckled and received Hayden into his arms placing a kiss on the giggling boys cheek. "So ready to see the rest of the house bud?"

"Yeah!" Hayden squealed jumping up and down in Deans arms, pointing forward, "March!"

Once again Jen and Dean broke into laughter. Dean led them into the living room which was directly opposite the kitchen, Jensen took in a deep breath as he looked at the warm glow that radiated throughout the living room, the couch and seetee was vintage and the tv was an old model turn the knob kind with little antaners sticking out like a V on it, in the floor was a  red velvet Persian rug but the most delightful sight was the little fireplace. "Dean it looks so warm and cozy in here....just looking at this makes me want to snuggle up on the couch, watch the fire light, maybe have a cup of hot choclate...my God it's amazing".

"Well yeah....it is beautiful...and don't worry we will get to snuggle near the warm flames...and can never go wrong with hot choclate aye buddy?...Maybe even tell a few stories", Dean smiles at Jensen and Hayden.

"In our PJs right Mr. Dean?", Hayden says clapping excitedly.

"Definitely in our PJs and our warm blankies".

"Yay...and can I have six marshmallows in my hot choclates please?" Hayden said excitedly.

"Well yeah...as long as papa is cool with it?" Dean and Hayden both gave Jensen the puppy eyes.

Jensen huffed a soft laugh shaking his head fondly, "that's fine".

"Yay!", Hayden once again started bouncing up and down in Deans arms.

* * *

 

"Ok Hayden this is your room bud...it's right next to papa and I ok?"

"Ok", Hayden said timidly just taking in the surrounding of the little room that had two Batman covered single beds, upon close approach the little boy gasped as he saw nearly fifty or so little green army men all lined up along the shelves, there were also little toy cars and leggos. "Wow!...cans I plays withs these Mr. Dean"?

Dean got down to Haydens level, ruffling the child's light brown hair, "of course you can buddy....you know this room belonged to Sam and I...all these toys were ours...and now they are yours".

"Really?!....papas dids you hears that's....the toys are mines now!", Hayden squealed.

Jensen smiled softly at his son's happiness, "and what do you say to Dean?"

Hayden threw himself into Deans arms without hesitance, "thankyou Daddy Dean!" 

Dean was frozen, as Hayden hugged him and after some time, he hugged back, as tears made it's way into his eyes, he whispered, "you welcome Hayden". Dean did not want to call him sonny because he did not know how Jensen would react to that and by the sounds of it Jensen was frozen behind him.

* * *

 

After Dean had made them a simple dinner, Jensen bathed and tucked a tired Hayden into bed. Jensen glanced at Dean who hovered by the door, "Dean come here...i think Hayden would like for you to kiss him night night?"

Dean walked to the other side of the bed, squatting down and smiled at the little boy whose eyes were half shut, running his hand down his hair.

Hayden let out a yawn, "Good night daddy...I loves you".

Dean looked up at a smiling Jensen, an unspoken message passed between them as Dean returned the smile, "Good night sonny....love you too". Dean kissed Hayden softly on his forehead. Dean turned on the pokemon nightlight he had purchased,  before they gently shut the door behind them.

* * *

 

Dean had said that he could take the couch but Jensen had insisted that Dean share the king size bed with him. "Dean we are boyfriends....we can share a bed ok...im fine with that". He kisses Dean softly on his lips. " Besides I want to fall asleep in your arms....makes me feel safe, warm and loved".

Dean huffed a laugh pecking Jensen on his lips, "I'll keep you warm honey".

"I know you will", Jensen wrapped his arms around Deans neck just gazing in wonder into his lovers eyes.

"What?", Dean laughs fondly.

"I'm sorry if Hayden made you feel uncomfortable today...you know with calling you daddy...I mean I'm ok with it...but I don't know if you are...his just a little boy who sees you as his father figure...and he expresses that with words...so on his behalf I'm sorry...I'll talk to him in the morning if you want?" 

Dean craddled Jensens head between the palms of his hands, he places a soft sweet kiss on his boyfriend lips, "listen to me Jen...Hayden calling me daddy...is the best thing that I have ever heard in my whole entire life....and the reason I held back first time was because I was afraid you didn't agree".

"Dean Im fine with him calling you daddy...it's just...you might find it too overwhelming and than probably get scared and run off". Jensen bit at his own lips looking nervous. "I don't want you to feel pressured".

"Jensen I'm honored to be Haydens daddy...I swear...I've always wanted a son...but it's your call?". Dean pulled at Jensens lips with his thumb in order to stop the abuse that was happening.

Jensen grabbed Deans hands in his placing a kiss onto his palms, he smiled gazing into Deans eyes, tears pooling in his own, " Dean I would love if you could be Haydens daddy...it would mean alot to him......it would mean alot to me".

Deans eyes swam with tears of joy, "I love you both". 

"We love you too Dean". Both lovers sealed their lips in a promising sweet embrace.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAYDEN AND JENSEN MOMENT....:)
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN MINOR SEXUAL TENSION ;)
> 
> DEAN SETS OUT A PLAN FOR THE DAY :)

_Mmmmm all this food looks so delicious. Jensen walked towards the table that was covered in all varieties of food. But his rumbling tummy and nose led him to a silver tray filled up with piles of bacon and eggs. There was even another tray beside filled with toast. He picked up a piece of bacon and placed it into his mouth moaning at the taste. Bacon heaven, now all he needed was coffee. As soon as he thought of the glorious drink, the smell of java filled his nostrils so he turned and spotted a steaming mug of coffee.  He was about to guide the mug unto his mouth when a little voice he would recognize anywhere sounded. "Papa". He looked around, feeling himself being shaken and the voice is a little louder, "PAPA"._

"PAPA...PAPA...PAPA!...WAKESIE UP!" 

Jensen opened his eyes slowly but the brightness streaming in immediately made him shut his eyes groaning, "Mmmmm...I was having a wonderful dream".

"What's you dreamings about papa?" Hayden sat on Jensens chest, pulling his father's hands away from his eyes and peeking at him, "were you dreaming of unicorns?"

Jensen laughed lightly, "no...not unicorns baby....why do you think I was dreaming of unicorns?" He ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Because!"

"Because what baby?....remember we do not only say because....you have to finish the sentence ok". Jensen corrected.

"Okays....because you was smilings when yous sleepings and unicorns always makes me smiles because they is colorfuls", Hayden explained.

"Hmmmmm well they are very beautiful indeed....but that was not the reason papa was smiling in his sleep....would you like to take another guess?" Jensen wanted to hear some of his son's cute ideas before he got up from bed. 

"Hmmmmm.....was its puppies?" Hayden tried again, saying many more ideas as his papa just kept on shaking his head 'no'. Some of them included, "Bees?..Pie?...Winnie the Pooh?...Bouncy Castles?...Ginnie Pigs?...Smurfs?....and Sabastian the Crab?"

Jensen chuckled at all his son's favourite things. "No baby....I was dreaming of food...especially bacon and eggs and toast and coffee". 

Haydens eyes and mouth formed an 'O', and than he started to bounce lightly on Jensens chest, "Papa...Daddy Deans is makings bacons and eggs for breakfasts....he tolds me to wakes you buts I forgots!"

"That's ok baby...everyone forgets things sometimes". Jensen reassures his son, he also had a question that he was wanting so badly to ask his son, just to satisfy his own curiosity and to better understand. "Baby?"

"Aha papa?"

"Can I ask you something...papa is not mad...I'm just wanting to know....what made you call Dean daddy?" Jensen smiled so his son could feel comfortable.

Hayden didn't seem affected by the questions because he replied instantly, "Because he is nices...and he plays withs me.. and he makes me happys...and he doesn't hurts papa because he loves me and papa...and I loves him too and I wants a daddy likes thats".

Jensen sits up and craddles his son to his chest, " I think that's wonderful".

Hayden pulls back and looks at his papa curiously, "Do you loves hims too papa?...Can he be my daddy?"

Jensen kisses his sons forehead lightly, "I love him very much....and I think he will make a great daddy for you".

Hayden beams widely, "okay...come on papa...Daddy is in the kitchens". He gets up on the bed, pulling at Jensens hand.

Jensen just laughs, "ok ok...I'm coming!". He follows his son who is now half walking and running ahead, disappearing into the kitchen. Next he hears the giggles of his son, so he walks faster to find out what has his son in laughter. 

* * *

 

Dean is frying the last pieces of bacon when Hayden comes running in and straight for him. So he crouched down and heaves the boy into his arms, tickling his side lightly making the little one give out his adorable giggles. "Daddy...Daddy....stops". Just than Dean spots Jensen who was still in his  blue checkered boxer shorts and white T-shirt,  smiling as he just stood there watching. His boyfriend's hair was rumpled all over the place and his eyes were a little hooded. _God his boyfriend was gorgeous when he woke up._

"Hey papa bear", Dean teased as Jensen walked over and wrapped his arms around Deans neck, Hayden sandwiched between them. 

"Goodmorning Dean", Jensen purrs, landing a deep kiss onto Deans lips, who reciprocated with tongue. Jensen chuckled into the kiss, but a burnt smell made him pull back, and glance at his boyfriend whose eyes were closed, and licking at his lips. "Dean?"

"Aha", Dean mumbled unintelligently, still affected by the kiss.

"I think the bacon is burnt now".

Deans eyes immediately shot open. "oh crap!", spinning around with Hayden still held up in one of his arms as the other immediately turned off the stove, all the while he could hear Jensen laughing behind him, slipping his hand around his waist from behind.

"I thought you said you were a good cook Dean?"Jensen teased placing a soft kiss underneath Deans ear. He could feel the other man shiver.

Dean leaned back into Jensens warm chest, he was kinda embarrassed that his cock was currently half awake now.  _Jesus Dean, control yourself, you have a little boy in your arms._ That kinda made him get a little control back, so he playfully retorted, "it's your fault...you distract me".

"Oops!...sorry not sorry honey!"Jensen whispered into Deans ear. He really didn't know what was up with him but he was suddenly really horny and he ached for Dean.

Dean gulped,  _shit_ , he could feel his boyfriend's hard on pressing into him and it looked like little Dean was also waking up again.  _Jesus they needed to both get a hold of themselves for now_ , so he only said two words, breathlessly, " Jensen...Hayden". He squeezed Jensens arm wrapped around his waist with his free hand in apology. "Later baby".

Jensen huffed, "ok...later". He wanted to make sure Dean got the message so he sucked and pulled Deans earlobe between his teeth before letting go with a wet pop and taking a step back.

Deans heartbeat increased.  _His boyfriend was a tease, can't wait to give it to him deep, hard and good, like he has never had before, two can play at the teasing game_ , he turned to Jensen winking at him, "don't worry baby...the bed will break tonight". He smirked as he saw Jensen swallow and lick his lips. 

Jensens body had fully awoken at Deans remark. He could feel desire pooling in places that hasn't been for a long time now. All he wanted was Dean. But he needed to gain control. He had to be patient. They had Hayden with them and this vacation was supposed to be about healing, so he took a deep breath, "ok Dean...I'll hold you to that...anyway...what do we have planned for the day?"

Dean was impressed by his lovers control, but Jensen had a point, so he looked at Hayden, "buddy...how about we go fishing today?...me you and papa...would you like that?...I have a little boat we can use, huh?"

"Yeah!" Hayden immediately squealed making Dean and Jensen laugh at his enthusiams. Just like that all the sexual tension had dissappeared. Dean served his new family breakfast minus the burnt bacon. They were all looking forward for their little fishing outing.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY OUT FISHING :)
> 
> AND APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE TORTURE TOWARDS THE END ;)

Jensen dressed his baby boy in outdoor Khaki colored three quarters, a pikachu tee shirt and his little red outdoor boots. Jensen and Dean both had on shorts  and tee shirt attire. Hayden stood beside Dean holding his little plastic Blue  spade and bucket. “whats we goings to does nows daddy?”

Dean crouched down so he could meet Haydens eyes, “Well we have to go dig up some bait”.

Haydens eyes lit up, “wow!...what’s kinda of baits daddy?”

Jensen just watched on fondly as Dean replied, “Well the fish here love to eat worms”.

“Worms?!” Hayden schrunched up his nose making both Jensen and Dean laugh out. 

“Well yeah….that’s the only way that we will be able to catch some fish here….so are you ready to go dig up some worms?” 

“ Aha….but Daddy do worms bite?” Hayden asked looking uncertain. 

Dean kissed his forehead lightly, “no they do not bite sweetheart…you have nothing to worry about….you know what?.... I will show you and then you can dig some of your own ok?”

“yeah!” Hayden squealed.

They made their way over to a damp spot and Dean started to dig holding some worms, letting it wiggle in the palm of his hand showing Hayden that they do not bite. Once Hayden was confident he started to dig for his own worms. All the while, Hayden giggled as he pulled out worms, showing it to Dean and Jensen before slipping it into his bucket.

Once they had their worms, Dean brought out the fishing poles he had purchased from the shop. They were very colorful plus there was some kid sized fishing rods that were decorated with various cartoons and even attractive colors. He wanted Hayden to be able to choose his own. Hayden had gone for the Winnie the Pooh decorated one. Once everything was loaded into the small boat. Dean slipped on life jackets for Jensen, Hayden and he. Even though he knew how to swim, he was taking precautions. He heaved Hayden into the boat and then guided Jensen in. 

“Wow Dean….nice fiber glass boat…is it new?” Jensen said as he inspected the boat.

“oh yeah….Bobby and I put in for a boat…we thought it would be a great idea to own one….just for fishing in the lake…turns out we were right”. Dean smiled, pecking Jensen on his lips before he advised to take a seat. Dean directed the boat to the other side of the lake where there was even a bank filled with black and blue pebbles. This spot had a lot of fish. He wanted to come here  because he wanted Hayden to be able to catch something. He parked the boat near the shallows, carrying Hayden in his arms to the shore, placing him down on the ground. “ok buddy…you stay here with papa…do not move…I will go get the stuff ok?”

“okay!” Hayden nodded excitedly. Jensen waited along the embankment as he watched Dean bring in the things. He saw that the place was so peaceful and breathtakingly gorgeous. The water’s were crystal clear. He even spotted some little fish swimming around. He was glad he had packed their picnic basket because he knew they were gonna make the most of it here. Maybe they could come here every second day. It also seemed that Hayden was super excited. Nature has that effect on people.

“so wanna start fishing?....we are going to stand here in the shallows and fish…trust me there are a lot of fish you can find here….but before that I will show you a few things about how to handle the poles ok?” Dean stated. They all sat down on the rocks and Dean started explaining. 

“Hayden Papa or I will be hooking your bait on ok?...We don’t want you to hurt yourself because the hook is a little sharp ....I promise that when you are a little older than I will let you hook your own bait…..ok baby?” Dean explained with a smile. “but you will definitely be handling your own fishing pole ok?”

“yeah ok!” Hayden jumped up and down. Jensen noticed that his son was a fast learner and understood well when Dean showed him how to pull his fishing rod out of the water if there was a catch. He even did some practice rounds. His son was so happy and that’s all that mattered.

“Are you enjoying yourself baby?” Jensen couldn’t help but ask his son.

“Yeah papa!....Let’s go fishing!” Dean and Jensen both chuckled at that.

Dean laid down some ground rules for Hayden before they went out to the shallows and threw in their lines. Hayden was between Dean and Jensen so they could keep an eye on him. Not long all their lines started to jerk indicating there was a fish. Jensen lifted his up but all that came out was a the hook, no fish which made Hayden and Dean laugh. “Arrgghhh…the fish just stole my worm and ran away!”

“Baby you are doing it wrong”, Dean chuckled at Jensen before he turned to his sonny, “.Hayden would you like to explain to papa what he had done wrong?” 

“yeah!....papa you supposed to wait for a while for the fishies to bites nicely thans you can pulls it !", Hayden rushed on eager to say what he knows.

Dean beamed proudly at Hayden as Jensen nodded in understanding, “thankyou for clarifying that with me baby….I’ll make sure the do that next time”.

“Oh Hayden your line is moving!” Dean alerted the little boy who got ready to pull his line.

At the right moment Hayden pulled at the rod and a little tiny fish appeared wiggling. Hayden started bouncing happily, “daddy!...papa!...looks I gots a fishy!”

Dean and Jensen cheered and congratulated him. Dean than showed Hayden how to unhook the fish out of the line. He than explained that the fish was called a green sunfish, Dean showed Hayden how to hold the fish, Jensen got out the camera he brought and took a few pictures with Hayden holding and even pecking the fish, then Dean  informed Hayden that they need to release the fish so it can go home. He let Hayden do the honors as Jensen continued to take shots. 

“Bye fishy….go home to your family!” Hayden waved happily.

Dean and Jensens eyes met at that moment, they both smiled happily. They were both thrilled that Hayden was enjoying himself. The day went on with catch after catch. Before lunch Hayden and even Dean and Jensen had managed to catch little Brown bullheads, cat fish and a few trouts. Of course all were released back into the water. Dean had wanted to teach Hayden kindness and humility by releasing the fish back to its habitat.

They later had ham and cheese sandwiches that Dean had made, even had a few fruits such as bananas, Apple’s and grapes with water or orange juice. They went back to fishing. It seemed to be getting a little dark when Dean said that they needed to head back. As soon as they arrived, Jensen gave Hayden a shower. The little boy was so tired that he was starting to doze even when Jensen was bathing him. Hayden conked out as soon as he was dressed and his head hit the pillows. Jensen kissed his son goodnight before he took his own shower. He got out of the shower with only his towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced at the bathroom mirror, noticing that the bruises had mostly faded now. He was also starting to look more healthy as his skin shined. “You look beautiful”, a voice behind him whispered as hands slithered around his waist. He could smell the soap that Dean had used to shower with.

“When did you take a shower?” Jensen met Deans gaze in the mirror, they both had a hungry look on their faces.

Dean kissed along Jensens neck, “when you bathed sonny”. He sucked right underneath Jensens earlobe.

“Mmmmmmmmm…Dean”, Jensen rested his head back on Deans shoulder, tilting his head slightly to the side to give Dean access to his neck.

Dean started to rut his boxer covered hard cock along Jensens towel covered crack. “Fuck Jen….tell me what you want?”

Jensen immediately turned around in his arms, and whispered right onto Deans lips, “I want you Dean….all of you”. 

Neither knew who made the first move as they both crashed their lips into the others, taking what they craved for a long time now. EACH OTHER.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SEX IN THIS CHAPTER ; )

“Mmmmmm….Dean”, Jensen threw his head back as Dean devoured his neck. 

They were still in the bathroom, Dean now had Jensen up on the countertop of the sink. Dean massaged Jensens cock through his towel earning a filthy moan from his lover. His own cock was hard as a diamond and was leaking precum., “Ahhh Jen…baby as inapropriate as this sounds in  here….I wanna make love to you?”

“Mmmmmmm yes….oh yes Dean… please make love to me!”

That was all the approval Dean needed. Dean stopped all his ministrations, heaving Jensen bridle style into his arms, making Jensen laugh out, “Dean seriously…I can walk you know”.

“Nah uh…im doing this right”, Dean kissed his lovers lips, lowering a still towelled Jensen on the bed.

Jensens heart warmed at Deans reply. He moaned as Dean removed his towel leaving him completely naked. Dean than removed all his own clothing. “Dean….God baby you really have a great body”, Jensen eyes roamed his lovers body landing on the proud fully erect cock his lover was currently stroking.

“Oh Jen….you are beautiful”, Dean let his eyes travel the body before him. He couldn’t help but stroke his aching cock at the sight. He needed to be touching Jensen, he needed to feel his lovers warm body against his. 

Dean crawled up and situated himself above Jensen, they both groaned at the contact of their cocks. Dean placed both hands against either side of Jensens head, bracketing it as he studied his partner below him. Jensens face, neck and chest area was flush, his eyes were lust blown as he chewed on his lower lip, staring right back. Dean pulled the  flesh of Jensens lip away with his thumb before he leaned in and traced his tongue along abused area. Jensen gasped lightly, slightly poking his tongue out to meet Deans. The kiss deepened as Dean used his tongue to enter his lovers sweet wet cavern. Their mouths widened seeking deeper kisses filled with hot wet tongues.. Wet sounds and muffled moans started to fill the room. Dean was adicted to Jensens taste , he made sure to trace every part of his lovers mouth, at the same time his hips started to move, making his cock run along Jensens. They pulled apart as the rhythm of their hips increased, panting lightly now.

“uhhhnnnn Dean….yes oh yes”. Jensen threw his head back as pleasure  started to grow in his groin. The feel of Deans  hot cock was too good.

Dean used the opportunity , tracing his tongue and lips along Jensens stretched neck. He ran his hand along Jensens body, kissing and licking down his lovers chest, than tonguing and sucking lightly on a dusty nipple as his free thumb traces a circle along the other one.

“Oh Dean…feels good”, Jensen sighed in pleasure as he placed a hand on the back of Deans head, encouraging him to eat his nipples good. The sensation that ran through his body felt amazing.

Deans focus was getting Jensen to enjoy sex. He knew Jensen needed this and he was dedicated to giving Jensen the best of pleasures. After sucking on the second nipple , he kisses down Jensens stomach sucking and licking the area, he than kisses around the belly button before dipping his tongue in and out. He could feel Jensens body trembling. He than attacked Jensens hipbones, pulling up and saying, “One of my favorite parts of your body I like to trace with my tongue”. He than went back to sucking on the protruding hipbones. He than traces his tongue along the secret trail, all the way down to where Jensens hard cock rested. He gave a few pumps hearing Jensen moan loudly. He also kept an ear out in case his lover wanted him to stop. After the first time they tried Dean knew he had to go slow, ease his way in. He started by swirling his tongue lightly along Jensens cock head. He heard his lover gasp, the hand now once again on the back of his head, lightly squeezing and letting go. Dean spared a glance up as he continues to suck on the head, he was met with the site of Jensens head thrown back, breathing unsteady as his eyes closed in ecstasy. Dean cheered internally, he than took in Jensens cock nice and slow till he was at the base.

“ohhhhhhh Dean!” Jensens back bowed in pleasure.

Dean continues to bob his head up and down, sucking the cock good. He could feel and taste drops of precum on his tongue which only drove him more crazy. He hummed at the taste, he could hear noises that Jensen had started to make letting him know that his lover was enjoying this. He deepthroated Jensen again and again, rolling Jensens balls between the palm of his hands. Due to the fire building in his groin , Dean started to hump the bed slowly. 

“Oh Dean….baby…I don’t think I will last long….baby I want to come with you buried inside me….ohhhhh baby!” Jensen was an incoherent sweaty mess.

Dean knew he had to give Jensen what he wanted. Somehow he felt Jensen hasn’t really been calling the shots during sex in his previous relationships. He wanted Jensen to call the shots. He pulled off with a wet pop, kissing the saliva coated cock before him one last time. He than kissed Jensens thighs, sucking and licking. Jensen had spread his legs further apart, allowing Dean to see the nice puckered pink hole. “Beautiful”. Dean said before he traced his tongue around the pucker.

“Oh Dean!” Jensen cried out. “ohhhh yes…uhhh”.

Dean continued to run the flat of his tongue along his lovers hole, than locking his mouth around the hole, penetrating his tongue slowly in and out. He hummed at the taste, squeezing at the base of his own dick,  preventing his orgasm as he tongue fucked Jensens hole for a good five minutes, getting it nice, loose and wet.

Jensen was in heaven. He had never had someone eat him this good before. He had never had someone pay attention to his pleasure. And he loved what Dean was currently doing. He could feel the pleasure all the way down to his toes. He reached under the pillow pulling out the lube and condom he had secretly snuck in there, throwing it just beside his hip for Dean to see. “ohhhhhhh Dean I need you to make love to me right now…..oh I can’t wait baby!”

Dean could see that Jensen was bearly holding it together and so was he. He pulled his mouth away earning an annoyed groan above him, reaching for the lube. 

“Dean don’t fucken stop!”

Dean huffed a laugh at Jensens pout, “Do you want me to fuck you with my cock or tongue baby?” He kissed at Jensens thigh, eyebrow raised in question.

“uh fine!....I want your cock in me right now Dean!”

Dean popped the cap for the lube, spreading it onto his fingers. “Patience baby….gotta get you nice and loose so you can take my cock”. 

“I can take it Dean”. Jensen said without hesitation.

Although Jensen looked confident, Dean could also see a hint of fear that marred the beautiful features. He never wants Jensen to feel obligated to do anything. No if they were going to do this than he would make sure Jensen was ready for him. “Jen…let me loosen you up ok….please allow me to do this for me….I don’t want to hurt you…please? “

Jensen smiled fondly and nodded, “ok Dean”.

Dean nodded and started with one finger. There was a bit of resistance, “baby relax ok….let me in”. Once Dean could see Jensen calm, he tried again and his finger slipped in. He made sure not to hit Jensens sweet spot as he finger fucked his lover. At the same time he kisses Jensens trembling thighs, listening to his lover let out little sighs of pleasure. He continued for several minutes until he was three fingers in and was pumping nice and smooth inside Jensen.

“Dean!...fuck…I can’t please baby…I’m ready!”

Dean was confident that Jensen was loose enough and he was pretty sure that neither of them would last long. He pulled out his fingers , tearing the condom packet open and slipping the rubber on. He made sure to dribble more lube onto  Jensens crack before he coated his cock with it. He than kissed his way back up to till he reached his lovers lips. “Ready baby?”

“Aha yes Dean im ready”, Jensen ran his hand up Deans biceps. 

Dean brushed his lips lightly along Jensens, he than kneeled down, cock head situated right outside Jensens hole. He guided his cock slowly into Jensen all the while watching his lovers features for discomfort or pain. He pushed in very slow, stopping every once in a while. “Baby you ok?”

“Dean!....if you don’t get your cock in me now….then I will have to use my dildo”.

Dean chuckled before he pushed in all the way. They both let out a moan as they finally become whole. “ohhh Jen….fuck baby so tight….so warm”.

“uhhhhnnnn Dean….please move!” Jensen wraps his legs around Deans waist, pulling his lover in further. 

Dean let’s out a pleasure filled sound, he than situates himself missionary style above Jensen. He wants to be able to see his lover as he makes love to him. They both share a wet kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they pull apart. 

“Dean move”, Jensen whispers.

Dean starts with a rotation of his hips before he pulls out slowly and thrusts back in. They both release a moan. “Ohhh Jen baby”. Dean leans down passionately clashing his lips onto Jensens as the pace of his thrusts begin to pick up.

“uhhhhhh”, Jensen grabbed onto Deans ass pulling his lover into him. “ohhh harder”.

Dean complies beginning to piston his hips faster into Jensen, putting his back and hips into it, this time making sure his cock head hit his lovers g-spot. The pleasure was so overwhelming, he could feel his balls tighten. He knew he was gonna orgasm soon and judging from the noise Jensen was making, he was almost there too. 

All that sounded was the soft creaking of the bed, skin slapping, soft grunts, pants and moans as two sweaty lovers fused themselves as one over and over again.

“ohhhhh Dean….baby I’m so close.”.

Deans pace was starting to get eratic but he needed his lover to come first. He knew all Jensen needed was a push over the edge, so with a breathless tone he cried out, “come for me Jen”.

Just than Jensens back bowed as a glutteral moan found it’s way out of him. He came all over his and Deans torso. Not long he felt Dean freeze, looking up and seeing the beautiful sight of Deans head thrown back, mouth shaped as an O as he released his come into the condom deep within Jensen. 

After cleanup, the lovers spent the time lying in bed, Jensen snuggled into Deans chest. “Dean?”

“Yeah baby”, Dean kissed Jensens forehead softly.

“Thankyou….and I love you” 

Dean smiled, he knew Jensen needed to get that out. He whispered back, “I love you too …very much Jensen”.

Both lovers fell asleep happy and content in each others arms.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTE CHAPTER....ITS ALL HAYDEN AND HIS CONVERSATIONS :)
> 
> PLUS HAYDEN TELLS DEAN AND JENSEN WHAT HE WITNESSED BETWEEN UNCLE GABE AND SAM :D

Jensen woke up to the beautiful sound of his sons voice. Hayden was talking to Dean asking him all sorts of questions as they cuddled up in bed beside him. He chose to stay quiet as he listened to the conversation.

“Mmmmm…what’s your favorite color?” Dean asked.

Hayden took his time to think before he answered, “Green”.

Dean chuckled, “Ok mine is blue….it reminds me of the beautiful sky…how about you?...why Green?”

“Because!” 

Jensen resisted the urge to groan, despite the numerous times he had informed his son to complete his sentences, his baby still seem to do the same thing. Right now he didn’t want to interrupt their bonding. 

“And because why?” Dean pressed on. 

“ Oh…..well because I likes the grass and the leaves….they is green”,  Hayden explained.

“Wow…I like the color green too”.

“Aha why daddy?” Hayden asked looking curiously at Dean.

Dean smiled, running his fingers  through his son’s hair, “Because they are the color of you and papa’s eyes….it’s very beautiful”.

Hayden giggled, “Your green eyes are pretty too daddy!”

Immediately Jensen couldn’t hold back his laughter as Dean gave a pout at the mention of pretty. 

“Papa!....you awakes papa!” Hayden immediately scrambled to Jensen, pecking Jensens cheek and hugging his papa tight. Jensen chuckled and snuggled his son close.

“Goodmorning  baby”, Jensen greets breathing his son’s scent in. “Goodmorning Dean”, he said to his smiling lover as a blush crept up his face.

“Goodmorning baby”, Dean grabs a hold of Jensens hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss without breaking eye contact.

Hayden studied his papas red face, “Papa?”

“Mmmmhmmmm baby?”

“Whys your face red?....are you feelings hot?” Hayden suddenly started feeling Jensens face with his hands making Jensen chuckle and Dean laugh.

“No baby…I’m not feeling hot sweetheart….just happy”, Jensen replied.

“what’s?!....buts I donts turns red when I’m happy….only when I laughs”. Hayden said so innocently.

“of course baby.....when you laugh you are happy….same as papa”, Jensen explained. Kids really knew how to say the most sweetest of things.

“Okaayyy”, Hayden scrambled and climbed onto Deans naked chest. “Daddy?”

“Yes bubba?” Dean replied.

“Can we haves pancakes for breakfast?” Hayden had released the puppy eyes.

Dean threw his head back laughing, “what’s the magic word sweetheart?”

“Pretty please!....like your pretty eyes!....but with a please!...pretty please”, Hayden started bouncing up and down Deans chest.

Jensen burst into laughter once more. Dean shook his head fondly and gave in. “Ok fine pancakes it is”.

“Yay!!” Hayden squealed in delight. 

* * *

Dean made breakfast serving everyone. He tickled Jensens side and laid playful nips and kisses on his lovers lips. Jensen just giggled and ended up slapping Deans ass. They completely forgot that Hayden was watching. Suddenly their baby decided to intervene by asking a very inquisitive question.

“Papa?....Why you slapping Daddy’s bum bum?....Dids he does the naughty and had to gets a spanks?”

Dean choked on his coffee as Jensen just stood there in wonder. He had never ever hit his son ever, not even a little spank. So he wondered where his little one picked up the word or idea from. “Baby what makes you say that since daddy is naughty that he gets spanked?...did someone smack your bum bum without papa knowing?”

“Nuh uh!” Hayden shook his head from side to side.

“Care to tell us what made you say what you said sonny?” Dean added. He was ready to go after the person that laid a hand on his boy.

“Uncle Gabe spanks uncle Sammys bum bum when his naughty…..one days I wents into uncle Sams and uncle Gabes room to get my lego that was rolled under their  beds…and thens when I was under the beds…uncle Sam and Gabes came in….and he told uncles Sams to takes his clothes offs…he says that’s uncle Sams beens a naughty daddy and he needs to spanks his patootie reds….He spanks uncles Sams for longs and uncles Sams sounds funny…and than uncles Gabes climbs on the beds …I can'ts sees what’s they doings but when I looks in the mirror I saw uncles Gabes playing a tickling games with uncles Sams….they had no clothes and I saws uncle Gabes wee wee”, Hayden pointed down at his indicating before carrying on. “And they makes too much noises and I didn’t wants to sees uncle Gabes wee wee so I closes my eyes….and then I falls asleep….and when I wakes up uncle Sams and Gabes was gone….but I founds a weird balloon on the floor…it has somethings white in it”.

“Oh God baby did you try and blow it?...Please tell me you didn’t put it to your mouth?” Jensen immediately blurted looking shocked.

“No I didn’t papa!....I puts its in the bin and I washes my hands”. Hayden chewed on his pancake. 

Dean and Jensen just stared on in silence and shock. Jensen than spoke softly for only Dean to hear, “Baby did our son just witness your brother and his husband having sex without knowing and than picked up a used condom?"

“Aha….and I’m going to be having a word with Sam and Gabe about having sex when my son is in the house in broad fucking daylight!..and why the hell hadnt they disposed of the used condom!” Dean gritted his teeth.

“Dean don’t ok!....they probably thought Hayden was asleep …plus it’s their place”. Jensen ran his hand up and down Deans bicep soothingly. “But yeah I am kinda shocked and I will be explaining to Hayden that he must not repeat what he said to us, to anyone else”.

“Daddy?” Hayden interupted.

“Yes baby?”

“What’s we gonna does today?” Hayden clapped excitedly.

“How about we go look for some firewood, and get out tents ready for tonight. We are going to go camping outside tonight…and maybe take a little hike up the woods….would you like that?”

“Yeah!” Hayden squealed in delight as his parents laughed, forgetting their previous finds and looked forward for today.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVENTURE IN THE WOODS :)
> 
> NOTE: EVERYTHING MENTIONED IS BROUGHT UP FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION :)

Jensen dressed his son in his little light blue Jeans, and made sure he wore a jacket and his little red boots. Dean had packed their bags with water, juice boxes for Hayden , chicken mayo sandwiches and a few snacks. Jensen had made sure to pack his camera as Dean had said that the view was beautiful. They were gonna spend half the day exploring before they got back to set up the tent for their outdoor camping tonight. Jensen looked on fondly and fell more deeply in love with the man before him, a man who has placed nothing but Hayden and his happiness before himself. He was very fortunate to meet Dean. Hayden and he both were.

“Hey baby come on…time to go”, Dean called out to Jensen who just smiled and made his way towards his excited son and partner. 

Jensen and Dean walked side by side as their son took the lead. Jensen than turned to his lover, “Dean its safe here right?”

“Of course baby…Im familiar with the trail plus there are no wild animals around….I will keep an eye on him….I promise”, Dean wrapped a hand around Jensens shoulder laying a soft kiss on his temple. “Let him explore….it’s a beautiful world out here….trust me”.

“I trust you Dean”, Jensen laid his head on Deans shoulder.

* * *

 

Jensen was in awe as he saw the massive oak trees around. They were so gigantic here. There were even a few pine trees. The leaves on the ground had turned brown, the fresh air just cleared their lungs and the birds chirped happily in the trees as if greeting them . There were also ferns and bushes in the ground.  “Dean my God…it’s beautiful”.

“Yeah it is…you know when I was little I used to come up here just to clear my head”, Dean looked around in wonder. “Everything is still the same”.

Suddenly Hayden called out happily, “Daddy?...Papa?....looks?”

Dean and Jensen made their way towards Hayden who was pointing at something. As they got closer they spotted a beautiful green blue butterfly resting on a leaf. They both crouched down smiling, Dean than spoke up, “Wow…look Hayden the butterfly is a combination of the colors you and I like….isn’t that awesome?!”

“Yeah daddy!....it’s very pretty!....papa look?...isn’t it a pretty butterfly?!” Hayden turned asking Jensen.

Jensen smiled, “I think it is very very pretty baby….and I think Mr. Butterfly really likes you because he hasn’t flown away yet”. 

Hayden squealed excitedly. Dean and Jensen just watched as Hayden placed his hand close. The buttefly flew into the air and than settled on Haydens palm. His eyes immediately turning brighter, “Look!...Look!...the butterfly likes me!”

Dean and Jensen just chuckled and joined in conversation about butterflies. After a little while the butterfly flew away. Hayden smiled and waved, “Goodbye Mr. Butterfly”.

They continued on their journey, than they came across a tiny stream that was at least 2 meters wide. It was only ankle deep and filled with rocks. Dean wanted to show something to Hayden and Jensen. “Hey I need you both to take off your hiking boots….roll your jeans up…I wanna show you something?”

They did exactly as Dean had instructed, Jensen helping Hayden out with rolling his jeans up. He kissed his son’s cheek, “All done baby”.

“Thankyou papa”. Hayden smiled.

Dean was already standing in the little stream, “Hey Hayden…Jen…come here”.

Jensen and Hayden entered the ankle high stream, moving to Dean, they all crouched down, looking at Dean.

“ok I’m gonna lift the rock up ...I need you to watch?” Dean proceeded to lift a rock the size of his hand up, the other hand in the water as if ready to catch something. “There we go…got ya!”

Dean cupped both palms together, he had water in his palms and there swimming inside was a little grayish prawn. Haydens eyes immediately widened, “Wow!....what’s that’s daddy?”

“That sonny is a little fresh water prawn…they like to hide under little or big rocks in streams”, Dean explained.

“Wow…is there mores?...cans I holds it?” Hayden had already scooped up water mirroring Dean.  

Dean and Jensen chuckled. Their son really had a knack for adventure.. Dean slipped the little prawn into his sons hand.  The little prawn swam around as if putting on a show for Hayden which made the little guy giggle and Dean and Jensen chuckled. After a while Hayden let Mr. Prawn go. He watched it swim away, waving, “Goodbye Mr. Prawn”.

They had put their hiking boots back on. Dean checked his watch noticing that it was almost 1 pm. They needed to find a place to eat. Dean had just the spot in mind and he guaranteed that Hayden and Jensen would absolutely love it. “Ok…come on….I’ve got a spot for us to have lunch”.

Dean, Jensen and Hayden walked for about 10 mins before they came to a clearing. Jensen and Hayden just _wowed_ as Dean just beamed happily. Jensen let Hayden run off, through the field. It was a field full of daisies. “Dean this is breathtaking!”

“Yeah it is…it’s the perfect spot for a picnic”. 

Jensen just smiled, wrapping his arms around Deans neck, whispering onto his lovers lips, “Perfect spot for a date”. He laid a soft kiss on Deans lips before he smiled, walking backwards. Dean just licked at his own lips , hoping to pick up Jensens taste he left on it as he smiled watching his lover grab his son swinging his giggling baby in the air. Dean knew that at this moment, this is what he wanted his life to be like.  _The perfect picture. A happy family._

Dean set up the picnic spot. They all ate and at the same time watched the trees sway in the breeze. They also shared a lot of wonderful stories. Soon it was time to go. They would pick up woods along the way back. Dean explained the type of wood perfect for a little fire, which he described makes a hollow sound as you tap it. He even picked up a piece showing Hayden and Jensen what he meant. When they arrived back Hayden had little pieces craddled in his arms looking proud,  Jensen and Dean carried the bigger ones. Dean showed them where to dump the wood. “Ok now ready to set up the tents and firewood for the fire tonight?”

“Yay!...Yes Daddy let’s do it!” Hayden squealed jumping up and down. Meanwhile, Dean and Jensen just laughed as they watched their son be happy.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUTDOOR CAMPING PART 1 :)

The tent that Hayden had helped Dean put up was enough to fit four adults. It was located just near the cabin underneath the biggest oak tree. Beneath the oak tree was a log big enough to seat at least five people. Dean had gotten Hayden to pile the firewood they had collected to make the perfect fire. 

Jensen watched with heart eyes at the two most precious beings in his life as they played, laughed and moved excitedly around preparing what was needed for their camping tonight. His son Hayden was so ecstatic, squealing and laughing as his daddy spun him around on his back and also eagerly followed Deans instructions. His son was happier than he had ever seen.

“Papa!...Papa!...looks?!....we finished settings up the tents and firewood!” Hayden jumped up and down excitedly, skipping to his papa who just heaved him up into his arms, all the while laying kisses on his baby’s cheek making the little one squirm and giggle.

“Good job baby!” Jensen proudly congratulated.

Dean laughed, walking over to his family, wrapping his arms around Jensens waist from behind, laying a sweet kiss on his lovers neck feeling his boyfriend moan lightly at the touch of his lips. _God if they were alone, he would have done Jensen right in their tent._

“Daddy where’s my kissy wissy?! Hayden tickled Deans cheek with his fingers.

“Oh sorry sonny”, Dean kissed his son on his cheek creating a loud smacking sound making the little boy giggled loudly. “Daddy is ticklish!”

Dean and Jensen both chuckled, basking in the happiness of their little one. Than Hayden started to bounce up and down in Jensens arms. “ Cans we lights the fires now papa?!”

Jensen knew that the sun was an hour away from setting and that they had to wait a while for the darkness to settle in so he replied, “No not now baby….first we are all going to take a shower and have dinner…than we are gonna light the fire for camping ok?”

Hayden pouted but nodded, “Okayyyy”. He giggled as Dean lightly pecked his nose.

Dean had cooked up a wonderful stake dinner with mash potatoes and gravy  as Jensen had made a Caesar salad on the side. They all ate happily before they all headed outside. Jensen making sure that Hayden was dressed warmly from head to toe. 

Dean and Jensen let their son pack whatever he wanted into his backpack. When he walked ahead, with his very full looking Spiderman backpack, Dean couldn’t help but snort,  whispering into Jensens ears, “Babe….what do you think is in his backpack?”

Jensen just chuckled leaning into Dean, “Well from what I saw him pack…..his puss in boots cards, two tiny race cars and three of his miniature trucks, his coloring book and coloring pencils, and his snake & ladders game and a packet of peanut butter cups”.

“Wow…kids prepared”. Dean praised. “But we have to get him to brush his teeth before bed….all the marshmellows and peanut butter cups he will be having today ain’t gonna be really good for his teeth”.

“Yup….don’t worry hon….I’ll get him to do exactly that before bed today….let’s just let him have all the fun he can”. Jensen smiled fondly as he watched his son crawl into the tent, dumping his bag inside before heading back out. 

“Cans we lights the fires now daddy?” 

“Yes we can sonny…..daddy is just gonna put his guitar away for a second ok?” Dean stated leaning his guitar along the log. They had a little battery operated lamp that helped brighten the area for them as they set up what they needed.

Jensen sat on the log and watched Dean show Hayden how he lights the fire as he explained, “Son now even though I am showing you this….I do not want you to touch any matches or lighters ok…..fire is beautiful but it is also very dangerous ok?....Give it a couple more years than daddy will get you to light our bon fire ok?...In the meantime no touching matches and no going too close to the fire”.

“Ok daddy”, Hayden nodded taking a step back to indicate he was listening. 

“Good boy”, Dean ruffled Haydens hair, placing the firewood nicely so it can light better.

They all sat around the fire, watching the flames come to life, dancing, and listening to the sound of crackling from the firewood. The insects creaking enjoying the firelight as the sound of an owl calling out was heard. Haydens eyes were just transfixed on the flames in awe. Jensen holding his baby close to him, watching.

“Daddy?”

“Yas baby?” 

“Tis beautiful”, Hayden exclaimed making both parents chuckle.

“Yes it is baby…..now how about we roast some marshmallows on a stick huh?”

“Yeah!” Hayden jumped up and down excitedly as he clapped his hands. He watched as Jensen pulled out a couple of bags of different kinds of marshmellows from behind him as Dean located a few thin sticks to stick their marshmallows on.

Jensen had brought out four different flavours of marshmellows. Though he knew that they were not gonna finish them, he wanted his son to have the option of choosing or trying different varieties instead of the usual plain one. There was a  pack of plain Jumbo sized  marshmallows, a Caramel & Vanilla one, a Toasted Coconut one and a Strawberry & Vanilla one. 

“Wow!” Hayden squealed. As soon as Dean took a seat beside Jensen, Hayden immediately fitted himself between the V of his daddies thighs as he leaned in plastering his back on Deans torso and head on Deans chest,  just watching as Dean grabbed one  plain jumbo marshmallow and sticking it onto the end of the stick while he explained his actions. 

“Hold onto the other end of the stick baby?”, Dean instructed Hayden as he guided the end into his son’s hand, holding it with him and directing the marshmallow into the flames before them for a few seconds before pulling it back. “Now pinch it off baby and eat it".

Hayden did as instructed, the little white gooey substance was not that hot. Once it touched Haydens mouth his eyes immediately popped open, “Mmmmmmmm..yummy!...can I has more daddy and papa?!”  Their son was now jumping up and down still craddled near Dean.

“Yes of course you can baby…..there are also other flavours to choose from….wanna try all the other three than you pick the one you like the most?” Jensen stated.

"YEAH!" Hayden let out making Dean and Jensen laugh.

They all spent the first part of their outdoor camping trying all types of marshmellows as they laughed and spent time as a family.  Hayden settled for the Caramel & Vanilla marshmellows. The night was far from over, Dean had a lot more in mind to make this a memorable camping time with the most precious people who are now part of his life.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAMPING 2....:)

Dean and Jensen laughed as Hayden danced happily everytime he tasted a marshmallow. He also sat  happily in between his parents pointing at the night sky , naming different shapes of stars that captured his attention. 

“And those ones?” Dean pointed to a cluster of tiny stars just above the lake. “What are they called?”

“Hmmmm”, Hayden repeatedly tapped his finger on his lips, deep in thought for a few seconds before his eyes popped open. “Aha!...I knows!....Those stars repre…re..re….repre”. He turned to his papa, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

“Papa what’s that words agains?”

Jensen and Dean chuckled before his papa said, “Represent”.

“Re-pa-dents a families of bees!” Hayden exclaimed proudly.

Dean and Jensen chose not to correct their son’s mispronunciation due to the look of wonder on their son’s face, he was so happy. They looked at each other sharing a secret smile. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Looks at that’s one! Looks! Looks papa!” Hayden jumped up and down excitedly pointing at a group of stars near the mountainside. “Its Winnie the Pooh!”

Dean and Jensen had to squint their eyes, and it took them sometime to see that the stars aligned in a way to form the shape of a bear. A bear that did look like Winnie the Pooh. Jensen huffed, “Huh…it does look like Winnie the Pooh baby…and I can even see him holding his jar of honey….that’s so awesome!”

“Yeah!” Hayden squealed.

Dean kissed his little one on his head holding him close, his son was his life, he felt so good and happy when his baby enjoyed himself. He whispered into his babies ear, “Sonny do you want to hear daddy sing a few songs while I play my guitar?”

“Yeah!”

Dean and Jensen smiled at their babys enthusiasm. Dean than picked up the guitar that was perched beside him. Hayden was now snuggled in between the V of Jensens thighs as he watched his father curiously.

Dean strummed a few strings, he than started to play, first starting with the song his own mother used to sing to him, _Hey Jude_ , than he moved on to a nursery rhyme called _Little Peter Rabbit_ , than he proceeded to sing, _Sweet Home Alabama_.

Hayden was in awe just staring at his father happily, moving his head from side to side, enjoying the music and he actually gave out a full on giggle when Dean started singing _Little Peter Rabbit._

“Again Daddy!...Sing Little Peter Rabbit again!” Hayden bounced up and down in Jensens arms excitedly.

“Again?!....ok ok!” Dean chuckled strumming his guitar to sing the nursery rhyme again.

The night went on with beautiful music being sung. Not long after Hayden started to yawn. He tried to keep his eyes awake but it was shutting slowly. That’s when Jensen alerted Dean that he was gonna take Hayden to brush his teeth before he fell completely asleep.

 “Sure honey…I’ll get his bedding ready”, Dean kissed Jensen lightly on the lips as Jensen carried a sleepy Hayden into the cabin. After 10 mins Jensen came back still carrying his baby who was now dressed in warm Banana in Pajamas PJs and warm socks. Dean walked up to Jensen slowly taking his son into his arms, “Come here my bubba”.

Hayden let out a cute little snuffle as Dean cradled him like he was a newborn. They made their way into the tent, he carefully placed Haydens head onto a pillow, immediately his son turned to his side, feeling his hand for something. Dean gave Jensen a confused look which Jensen returned with a smile before reaching out for Mr. Bear and slipping it into his sons arms who immediately cradled it to his chest. He turned to a smiling Dean, “He can’t sleep without Mr. Bear….He gets very restless”.

“Oh ok”, Dean moved closer to Jensen laying a soft peck on his lovers lips which he had been dying to do the whole of today. 

Jensen giggled as he lay himself beside his son, his lover kissing at his neck sucking and biting. “Mmmmmm Dean….stop honey….we cant”.

Dean pulled away, pouting as he situated himself behind Jensen, acting as the big spoon. Jensen ran his hand along his lovers scruff, “Thankyou for today Dean…..I have never seen Hayden so happy before…it’s all because of you….you are an amazing partner and father”.

Dean beamed at his lover, “Anything to make you both happy”. He leaned down capturing his lovers lips. They kissed lightly for several minutes before Dean whispered goodnight to a tired Jensen, turning off the battery powered lamp. They all drifted into a happy sleep.

* * *

 

Dean groaned as he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He cracked his eyes open, he was met with brightness, must be around 6am as the sun wasn't  fully out, and right there sleeping snuggly on his chest between he and Jensen was their son. _When did he get there?_ He ran his fingers through his son’s messy hair. He spared a look at his lover, seeing Jensen still fast asleep facing towards Hayden and he. _Jensen looks so peaceful during sleep._ He looked back down to see his son’s face scrunch as he yawned before he pressed in further, snuggling himself into the crook of Deans neck. Dean just smiled fondly at his sweet baby. _Love him so much._ Dean than started to fall back into slumber within a few minutes feeling so comfortable surrounded by his family.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAYDEN WAKES DEAN AND JENSEN FOR PANCAKES...
> 
> HAYDEN GETS A LITTLE UPSET....BUT DEAN KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT TO SAY....
> 
> NOTE: SHORT CHAPTER...

“Papaaaaaa!......Daddddyyyyy!......Wakesie ups!.......come ons......it’s daytimes!.....and I’m hungries!”

Dean and Jensen both groaned as their baby boy wiggled in the middle of them. Dean still had his eyes closed when he felt a tiny finger poking at his left nostril. He blew through his nose hearing the tiny giggle of his son. Hayden suddenly squealed and started to laugh hysterically which made Dean curious, so he cracked his eye open to see that Jensen was now tickling his son’s sides lightly as he blew raspberries into his baby boys neck. The little one was squirming and cackling.

“Papa! Papa! No!NO!....stop!...It tickles!”

Jensen stopped and smiled down at his baby, “Will you disturb the tickle monster again?....the tickle monster likes to tickle babies when someone wakes him up!”

“No!...No!.. papa no more!” Hayden smiled .

Dean chuckled which captured Jensen and Haydens attention. The little ones eyes became owlish and he squirmed his way, all the way to Dean, screaming, “Daddy!...daddy!”.

Dean held his son close, pecking his bubble cheek softly, “Goodmorning baby boy”.

“Goodmorning daddy!....Can we goes have has pancakes again for breakfast?!” Hayden smiled comically at Dean making him laugh.

Jensen leaned in pressing a soft kiss onto Deans lips, “Mhmm morning honey….can we have pancakes for breakfast just as sonny says?”

Dean just looked from one pouty face to the other, “Jeez…now I can’t say no!...that’s no fair!”

“Yay!...tag team papa!” Hayden put his hand up for a high five which Jensen acknowledged. “Daddy you haves to makes us pancakes nows because me and papas wants pancakes!” 

Dean kissed his son’s forehead lightly, “Ok my precious honey bunches….pancakes it is today!”

“Yay!” Hayden excitedly bounced in Deans arms. “Ooooooo…papa….can we have some marshmallows too?!”

Jensen had to draw the line with marshmallows because well Hayden had a lot last night and maybe he could wait for the evening. “No baby…..no marshmallows for breakfast….I’ll make you a nice hot chocolate in the evening with marshmallows in it Ok?”

Hayden started sucking on his index and middle finger, all of a sudden quiet and looking sad, when he pulled out his fingers, he mumbled, “Buts I wants to haves marshmellows now papa?”

Dean just watched as Haydens eyes pooled with unshed tears and it made him want to tell Jensen that yes he could have some marshmellows, but he knew that he needed to follow Jensens instructions and that Hayden did have enough last night. He studied the conflicted look on Jensens face before his lover shook his head, “No Hayden….papa said not this morning ok….you have had a lot last night so papa wants you to take a break….you will have some more this evening ok…right now its pancakes for breakfast ok?”

Hayden looks at Jensen shaking his head from side to side before the waterworks started flowing, Dean than cuddled his son close, whispering, “Baby…listen to daddy……papa is right….you have had lots of marshmallows already ok….so you need to have a little rest otherwise Mr. Tummy will get upset because he is only getting marshmellows….and sometimes Mr. Tummy doesn’t like too much marshmallows….. sometimes Mr. Tummy only wants pancakes or other foods….that is why we should eat pancakes and let Mr. Tummy have a rest till he is ready to have more marshmellows tonight….Now you don’t want Mr. Tummy to get upset do you?”

Dean and Jensen waited silently for about 30 seconds before Hayden glanced up at Dean, eyes watery, which made both Dean and Jensen want to hug him tight and never let their baby go. “No papa and daddy….I donts wants Mr. Tummy to gets upsets….we cans haves marshmallows this afternoons withs hot chocolates”. He smiled at his papa and daddy who smiled right back, both laying a kiss on their baby’s cheek and forehead.

“Ok pancake time!” Dean States. 

“Yay!”, Hayden squeals scrambling into Jensens arms. “Lets go papa!....pancakes time!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR FEELS :(...ANGER AND SADNESS :(
> 
> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC REFERENCES BY A SMALL MINDED BITCH....

Dean was teaching Jensen and Hayden how to skip stones on the surface of the lake when a phone started to ring. Jensen excused himself and pulled the phone out of his pocket, seeing a number that wasn’t too familiar, _hmm I wonder who it could be_ , “Hello”.

A thin irritating female voice asked, “Yes…I’d like to speak to Jensen?”

Jensen just frowned at the abruptness of the person, “Um…yeah Jensen here….and who might I ask am I speaking to?”

“Oh Jensen…boy don’t you remember me?!” The shrill voice spat. 

Jensens fear started to build within him, memories of shouting and rage started to fill his mind, _despicable, disgusting, gay, abnormal,_ tears started to pool in his eyes as he gasped, “Andrea?”

“Oh so he remembers!...yes its Andrea!...you killed my boy!...I.warned him to stay away from poison and filth like you!...my baby Nate…now that he is gone…my husband and I have come to an agreement.” 

Jensens heart beat increased, his voice trembled, “Agreement on what Andrea?”

“That we will be claiming custody of Hayden”, Andrea firmly stated.

Jensen started to shake his head, ,dropping to his knees, gripping the leaves on the ground, as he hastily sat down, he shakily disagreed, “No…no you can’t take my baby away from me….he is my son….I am his parent!”

Immediately Andrea barked, “Yes we can and we will!...you are unemployed Jensen!...you are an unfit parent!....and I will also not have my grandchild grow up in such an abnormal setting!...two dads was not ideal!”.

“No! No! No! You can’t do that ok!....social services will never approve…the system will never approve because I am his biological parent!” Jensen was now completely shaking.

“Oh believe me Jensen…I will win custody over Hayden…..don’t forget my husband is one of the best lawyers around….very highly respected so you better damn well bet that I will get that kid!” She shrieked.

Jensen was now slipping into a state of panic when he felt a warm body behind his, _Dean_. His lover pulled him into him, back to chest, “breath baby”. Dean eyes the phone, slowly slipping it out of Jensens grasp and placing it against his ear, and in a low dangerous voice he asked , “Who is this?!”

“Who in the hell are you?!...This is Nates mother!” 

Deans temper grew at the mention of Jensens deceased husband, “This is his boyfriend Dean Winchester!...why the hell are you bothering my boyfriend?!..if you have any questions about your son I suggest you dial the Boston PD lady!”

“Well look at that!... the slut has already found himself a man….all the more reason to get custody over Hayden…man doesn’t know how to keep his legs closed!” She sneered.

Dean started to see red, he growled, “Listen here lady….you are not gonna take my son away from his us…Jensen and I will fight you tooth and nail….and if I ever hear you say such vulgar things about my boyfriend again than I will not hesitate to file a harassment charge on you!”

Andrea laughed wickedly, “YOUR SON?!...OH PLEASE!....Anyway you listen here boy….I am gonna have the best lawyer...my husband... out to get what I want!...Mark my words!”

“Yeah well you better hope your lawyer is as good as the one that will be fighting on our side….because let me tell you he is the best!...he has never lost a case since graduating from Stanford University and he is one of the most demanded here in Boston!...You better hope your husband brings his A game cause we are not going down without a fight!....you are not taking my son away from me!” Dean waited for a few seconds before he added, “And if you ever call him again on this number….you will pay!...trust me!” Dean ended the call, sliding the phone into his pocket before holding his shaking lover close whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Once Jensen was able to calm, he turned tearful terrified eyes at Dean, saying weakly, “Dean they are gonna take my son away from me!...oh God I can’t lose my baby”. 

Dean held Jensen as he sobbed, rocking him back and forth, “Jensen….Jensen…listen to me?” He gently gripped his lover under the chin, slowly lifting up so that he was eye to eye with him, before he firmly stated, “They are not going to take Hayden away….I promise you that ok...They have something we don’t have….and that is one of the Americas finnest young bright lawyer….my brother….and I promise you no matter what that old hag says about her husband being the best….well he ain’t met my brother yet!...so don’t you worry I will keep you safe…I love you both so much ok?”

Jensen heart swelled at Deans words, finding hope, he smiled shakily, “Ok Dean I trust you”.

“Good”, Dean whispered before he laid a tender kiss on his lovers lips. It was a promise. 

A few seconds later they heard a tiny unsure voice, “Papa?”

Jensen and Dean turned to face a very sad looking Hayden. Jensen immediately pulled Hayden into his arms, Dean wrapping his arms around both of them as his boyfriend whispered _I’m sorry_ , over and over to their son.

“Please don’t cry Papa?...you makes me sad”. Hayden buried his face into Jensens chest.

Dean took in the state of his hurt family. _That bitch was gonna pay._ He vowed that he would not let anything hurt or break his family. _I’ll make sure of that._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAD & SWEET MOMENTS BETWEEN DEAN, JENSEN AND HAYDEN :)

Dean had called Sam up immediately after Jensen and Hayden had settled warm and snug in the living room. Sam didn’t waste any time saying that he would start getting onto working on building a case against the Henderson’s.  The sight Dean was met with when he entered the living room broke his heart in two. 

Hayden was half asleep,  snuggled tightly in Jensens arms, sucking on his index and middle finger as Jensen whispered soothing words to his baby, combing his fingers through his hair. Hayden was still upset and probably still could feel that his papa was still sad. Dean made his way to the fire place, setting up a few pieces of wood, before he ignited the flames. The room lit up in an orange glow. He made his way back to the couch, situation himself beside Jensen, placing an arm behind him, pulling him in.  “Is he ok?” Dean whispered onto Jensens hair.

“He is still very upset Dean…God I should have never acted the way I did”, Jensen mumbled watery , just loud enough for Dean to hear. “This is all my fault."

Dean slowly turned Jensens face towards him, his lovers watery eyes meeting his, “Hey don’t ever say that it’s your fault…I never want to hear that ever again…and as for you breaking down, that was expected ok….a crazy coldhearted bitch just threatened to take your son away from you…I know you don’t want to let Hayden see your vulnerable side but Jensen sometimes situations present themselves in the most unexpected of times and we cannot help the way we react ok?”.

“Im just so so scared of losing him…..I can’t let anyone take my baby away from me….I’d rather die first”, Jensen trembled out.

Dean laid a soft sweet kiss on his lovers lips, “I promise that I will not let anyone take our son away from us ok!....I promise”.

Jensen just nodded his head in understanding, leaning in for another kiss that Dean was happy to oblige. They were engrossed in their sweet comforting kisses that they didn’t see that Hayden had yawned and woken up, staring at his parents before he spoke, “Papa…Daddy”.

Dean and Jensen broke apart, glancing at their baby, who looked so adorable rubbing at his eyes, before looking at his smiling parents again. Jensen ran a hand down his baby’s bubble cheek, “Hey baby…you sleep well?”

“Mhmm”, Hayden nodded, he placed both his hands out, “Daddy carry?”

Dean didn’t waste any time, immediately heaving his son to him, holding him close and tight. “Daddy loves you so much”, he kisses his baby boys head.

Hayden rests his cheek  on Deans shoulder, facing his papa, letting out a smile that melted Jensens heart. “I love you papa”.

“I love you too baby”, Jensen kisses his baby’s forehead, tapping his little nose lightly earning a cute giggle from Hayden.

Hayden shoves his index finger into his mouth, and turns his head around, eyes widening as he sees the fireplace lit, bouncing up and down, pointing at the flames and squealing, “Hot chocolate and marshmellows!”

Dean and Jensen laughed at the enthusiasm of their baby. Dean stood, lifting his son above his head, spinning the little squirming, giggling boy in a circle, “Ok hot chocolate and marshmellows it is!.....what do you say papa bear?...should we give this little butterfly some hot chocolate and marshmellows?”

Jensen threw his head back in laughter as he saw the puss in boots eyes his son and Dean shot him, he got up, “You guys are an unfair tag team combination….fine!”.

He walked over to his smiling son, tickling his tummy, making the little one giggle before blowing a raspberry onto his cheek. “Papa!...stop!” Hayden squealed out. Dean and Jensen both laughing at their babies happiness.

Jensen huffed  out a light laugh, “Ok…but only if you give papa a kiss…right here”. He pointed to his lips.

Hayden let out an adorable sigh, “Okaaayyy!”. Hayden gave a quick peck on his papas lips. 

“What about my kiss?” Dean pouted.

“Uhhh…come here you big baby!” Jensen teased before planting a firm wet kiss onto his lovers lips.

“Mmmmmmm”, Dean moaned.

“Ewwwwww!”.Hayden giggled. “Enough papa!...I wants my marshmellows!”

Dean and Jensen both chuckled, before Jensen walked over to the kitchen, leaving Hayden and Dean alone. 

Dean sat down on the seetee, his baby nice and snuggly on his lap. Hayden looked up at Dean, “Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“You won’t let’s the meanie people take me away from papa?” Hayden asked looking so innocent that Deans heart fluttered in pain.

Dean made sure to capture his son’s gaze, “Daddy promises that no one will take you away from papa ok!...I need you to be a very strong brave little boy for papa ok?....can you do that sweetheart?”

“Aha daddy!...I will be very brave and strong for papa!”

“That’s my boy”, Dean kisses his son’s forehead. They sat hugging for several minutes.

Soon,  Jensen comes in with a tray carrying three mugs of hot chocolate and a bag of marshmellows. “Ok yummy hot chocolate and marshmellows are here”.

“Yay!” Hayden squeaks out, bouncing up and down on Deans lap.

Dean knew that there were gonna be tough times ahead. But this right here is his endgame. _Happiness_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN BREAKS DOWN AGAIN BUT DEAN COMFORTS HIM..
> 
> SEX STARTS IN THE MIDDLE HALF OF THE CHAPTER :)

Dean had carried his knocked out son to his room. He changed his sleeping baby into his _Thomas the Train_ PJs before he tucked his boy in and kissed him good night with Mr. Bear snug beside him. “Goodnight baby…I love you” .

Jensen was already in bed just laying there, thinking. He was thinking of all that was happening now. He thought that after Nate, everything would go back to normal but it was too good to be true. He also knew that Nates parents would try to dig up everything about him. Things that would make the judge see that he was not a fit parent. And he feared that. He didn’t hear Dean come in a few minutes ago, but felt as his lover pulled him into his arms, spooning him, laying a kiss on his neck.

“What are you thinking of baby?” Dean continues to kiss Jensen sucking on his ear lobe. When Jensen didn’t respond Deans concern was stirred, making him glance over at Jensen. Immediately his heart ached as he saw silent tears trickle down his lovers nose and felt his lover start to tremble. He rubbed at Jensens shoulder, “Hey honey…baby come on…I’m here ok”.

Jensen shook his head slowly, as he choked out, “I don’t think I can Dean….I..I …I can’t go through this…it’s too much….and I can’t lose my only child Dean…they will take him away….God Dean I’ll lose my mind…Oh God I can’t!”.

Deans own tears started to pool in his eyes as he watched his lover once again break down and this time more strong since Hayden was not around. He turned Jensen till his lover was laying flat on his back once more as he peered directly onto Jensens face. “Hey Jensen…I need you to listen to me very carefully baby…I know the pain you are going through is worse than what I am going through but you listen here ok?....Tough times are ahead and that’s a fact….but baby I ask one thing…that is to have faith and to stay positive and strong….because honey that’s what’s going to keep us going…and I know that my word means squat now but hear this, I’m a cop….I will dig into their past….Gabe is a psychologist and he would normally tell me that violent people like your deceased partner come from a past that may be troubling which has led him to be the type of person he was…it’s a possibility…I’m not saying that I will find something to deem them unfit but what I am saying that there is a way….Sam is also one heck of a lawyer so you bet that he will do his homework well….but please baby stay strong…we need to be for Haydens sake ok?”

Jensen wiped at his tears, he knew Dean was right. Yes he had every right to shed tears but he knew that in the end of the day with strength and support of his loved ones, he would be able to pull through. In a watery voice, he said, “Ok Dean….We will stay strong”.

“Good sweetheart….and I know that due to this bump in the road, we have to cut our vacation short….we will be driving back down to Boston to meet up with my brother and Gabe tommorrow….they both want to see you and Sam wants to start planning the case…I hope that’s ok with you?”

Jensen ran a hand down his lovers face, “Dean I am absolutely fine with that…the sooner we get started the better”.

Dean only smiles and leans in, gripping Jensens lips in his. Jensens hand pulls Dean in, the kiss getting passionate and strong that they both start to moan. Dean starts to kiss down Jensens jaw to his neck, kissing, nipping and sucking as he settles himself between his lovers now spread thighs. From this position, Deans boxer covered cock runs along Jensens. “Mmmmm Jen”.

Jensen breathing picks up, throwing his head back as Dean devours his neck, “Dean…please I need you”.

“You have me baby”, Dean whispers as he sits back and slips his shirt off, and than pulling at Jensens shirt, removing it off his lover.

Dean immediately dives down and sucks on one of Jensens nipples. He hears his lover let out a high pitched moan as he runs his tongue and teeth along the hard nubs. He kisses down Jensens torso, to his belly button dipping his tongue inside. He reaches for the waistband of his squirming lover, as he pulls the boxer off he kisses below the belly button. He skips his lovers hard member, biting and licking at his sensitive thighs .

“Mmmmm Dean please…enough with the foreplay…I need you inside me now”.

“Fuck”, Dean whispers, _slow another time than_. “Lube baby?”

“Here”, Jensen throws his lover the bottle. 

Dean immediately pops the cap drizzling the liquid onto his fingers and than proceeds to open Jensen up, starting with one finger till he has three fingers pumping in and out of the loose hole. 

Jensens back bows as Dean brushes his sweet spot, “Ohhhhh Dean now or ill use my fingers”.

“Ok ok honey”, Dean says breathlessly as he strips himself of his boxers, throwing it behind him. “Get on all fours baby”, Dean instructs as he coats his cock with lube.

Jensen moans and complies to Deans request, he felt Dean press down on the middlle of his back as his lover plasted his front upper body to his back licking and biting at his upper spine, the weight making him collapse flat on his front unto the mattress. “Uhhhhhnnnn Dean!”

Dean lifted his upper half up and watched as he ran his very hard cock between his lovers crack, he moaned as his cock nudged against the hole. The third time around his cock slipped inside, making them both cry out in ecstacy. Just than the feeling of the warm wall around his bare cock made him realise that he never wore a condom, “ Jensen baby…I forgot the condom”. Dean made to pull out but Jensen just squeezed his hole around Deans member.

“No Dean!...I’m clean!...I want to feel you…If that’s ok with you?”

Dean was amazed that his lover was able to ask so politely even when they were in a state of complete euphoria. He kissed the back of his lovers neck, whipering into his skin, “Im clean too…and this is perfect…I love you so much”. Dean began to sensually pump his hips, “Ahhhhh…yes!” 

The feeling of the bare 9 inch cock of his lover, leaving and entering his body, pressing against his sweetspot was driving Jensen crazy. His cock rubbing against the sheets as he met Dean thrust for thrust. “Uhhhhnnn Dean…harder”.

Dean growled heaving his upper body up, putting the weight on one arm as the other held onto Jensens hips, increasing his pace, the feeling felt so good, he was now panting hard, looking down at his cock that was swallowed repeatedly by the tight hole. He thrust in harder, the bed creaking loud, the sound of his sack slapping against Jensen, and the panting and moans were the only noise that filled the room as both lovers lost themselves in the other repeatedly. Deans toes started to curl as the warm walls slowly tightened around his member, making him increase his thrusts to a now rapid pace, “Uhhh yeah…Ahhhhhh…I can feel you so close baby?” He slipped his hand underneath Jensen to start jerking his lovers precum covered cock.

Jensen started grabbing for purchase onto the sheets below as Dean ploughed him so good, at the same time the hand jerking his cock so right was driving him crazy with pleasure, a hot sensation started building as spikes of different amazing sensations started to make it way from the tip of his toes, to the tip of his spine, “Uhhhhnnn oh fuck Dean!...oh baby so close….oh fuck harder!”

Dean didn’t waste any time as he gave it to Jensen hard that the headboard started hitting the wall,  his pace was becoming erratic as he was close to the edge stripping his lovers cock hard, “Ohhh God Jen..ahhnn I’m so close”.

Deans final pace made Jensens toes curl, he threw his head back as he let out a moan that was filled with unimaginable pleasure coming hard onto the sheets below. 

“Ohhh Jen!...shit gonna pull out now!”

Jensen cried out, “No!...come in me Dean!”

That was it for Dean as he let out an animalistic growl, holding himself deep in his lover as he came so hard. “Fuuucckkkk Jensen…..ahhhhnnnn”.

After a whole minute of coming, _suprising_ , Dean pulled out slowly, watching his cum covered cock slip out of his lovers hole, cum running out and down his lovers hole making him growl, using the head of his cock to push his cum back inside, both moaning as he pumps his cock a few times,  “Want my come deep inside you….fuck I want a baby someday with you hon”. He pulls out and drops back down beside Jensen panting hard. 

Jensen heart fluttered at Deans words. The feeling of Deans warm cum inside him made him feel so happy. He rested his head on his lovers heaving chest, as his lover kissed the top of his head. Jensen closed his eyes as Dean ran a hand down Jensens spine, he finds the courage and say, “I want to have many babies with you Dean”.

Deans heart soared as he heard his lover. “Really?”

“Yeah as many as we can have”, Jensen chuckled, kissing his lovers chest. “I love you Dean”.

Dean smiled, “I love you too baby”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN AND DEAN MEETS UP WITH SAM AND GABE ...

The next day, Dean and Jensen packed and headed back to Boston with their son. They were just in time for lunch so Sam had advised them to meet Gabe and he at one of his friends restaurants  that served some of the best meals in town. Dean parked the car, in the restaurant car park and turned to Jensen who seem to be deep in thought as he chewed on his bottom lip. He knew Jensen was feeling a little restless. It was expected. They are going to be discussing matters that Jensen thought would never ever cross his path. Dean grabbed a hold of his lovers hand in his , breaking his lovers thoughts, shooting him with concerned green eyes. He stated softly, “We are here honey….you ready for this?”

Jensen nodded, squeezing Deans hand back, “Yes I am Dean”.

“Good”. Dean turned his focus to the backseat and was met with the sight of his son who was knocked out in his booster seat. He smiled at the sweet relaxed state of his baby boy. This boy was the pillar of strength for both he and Jensen and made him more determined that no one is going to ever take this precious little human away from them. He looked back at Jensen, “I’ll wake him up yeah?...He needs to eat”.

“Ok Dean”. 

They both got out of the car, Dean opened the back door and slowly leaned in, slowly running his hand along his sons arm as he called his name softly. The little one stirred and slowly cracked his eyes open. “Hey sunshine…we are back in Boston….papa and I are meeting uncle Sam and Gabe for lunch….are you hungry?”

Hayden rubbed his eyes and gave an adorable snuffle. He was still feeling very lazy. “Da- daddy…can’t walk….carry please?”

Dean chuckled, unbuckling his boy, planting a kiss on his cheek as he heaved him into his arms. The little one immediately resting his head on Deans shoulder, looking around lazily and smiling when he spotted his papa who came up to him and kissed him on the nose. They all head towards the 4 star restaurant that also happens to have a deck just beside a pond. _Outdoor restaurant_. As soon as  Hayden spotted the pond he started to bounce in Deans arms happily.

“Down daddy down!”

Dean chuckled, “No baby…not yet…we will find our table first ok?”

“Okaaayy”.

Jensen was the one to spot Sam and Gabe who waved at him. He tapped Dean and pointed to the table that was just near the edge where you could peer over the railing into the pond, Hayden was over excited as Dean placed him down on the seat near the railing. “Hey Sam…Gabe”.

After introductions, they all ordered. As they waited, Sam began, “So Jensen, Dean has informed me of the custody battle you will be going through against your ex in laws?”

Jensen mustered up the courage as Dean ran a hand soothingly along his back. “Yes, they called yesterday and threatened to remove my son from me. They are going on the belief that I am an unfit parent. I don’t know what to do Sam?”

“Well you leave that to me ok. As for now, tell me a little about your in laws? Were they ever present or even around during most of Haydens  life? Did they ever visit their grandson?”

Jensen shook his head from side to side, “No they never even attended Nick and I’s wedding, not even the birth of our boy. They didn’t approve of our relationship because according to them, a man should be with a woman. They have seen Hayden, but only once.  Hayden was around one and he tried to fix the relationship he had with his parents, so he called them up and arranged to have thanksgiving dinner together. We did turn up, but during the course of dinner, his parents started to talk about the wrongness of our relationship and how our son is an abomination. And that was their exact words. So we walked out and never heard from them since. Until yesterday”.

Dean leaned in and whispered, “You doing good baby”.

Sam and Gabe looked on very sympathetically. “ I’m really sorry you had to go through that Jensen”.

Jensen just nodded and leaned into Dean.

Sam than asked , “Jensen, I know the next questions may take you back to your troubled times with Nate but I really must know, did Nate ever talk to you about his parents? How the relationship was as he grew up in their household? “.

Jensen just swallowed, after a minute he spoke shakily, “Yes. He mentioned maybe only twice that his mom and dad were very religious. They believed in living a straight life. Hence, his father was strict and if he ever fell to the wrong side his father would strap him, sometimes they would not feed him for several days. At times the punishment was so severe that he couldn’t attend school. He also spoke of when his father had caught him having sex with his boyfriend at one time in his bedroom. He said his father gave him the worst beat down ever, he was swollen badly, and almost died. After the incident, his father would hit him for very small matters. His mother would never say a thing. When he was 18 he left home. That’s as far as I know.”

Sam looked at Gabe, who just nodded before he spoke, “Jensen. What you have mentioned indicates that Nate grew up in an abusive household.  Now I am not defending your deceased husbands actions towards you. No. He was wrong. However, what I am trying to imply is that his abusive past may have played a part as to the type of person he was with you. Do you get what I am trying to say?”

“Yes Gabe I understand”.

Gabe nodded and squeezed Jensens hand on the table before Sam spoke, “Ok so what you have just described tells me that the Henderson’s are not good people.. They are abusive and they might instill their beliefs and values onto Hayden forcefully. Also the state, if given evidence will never ever place your son under their care. Now one more question Jensen? Have you ever had any history of an unstable life that I should be aware of? Anything I should know they can use against you?”

Jensen thought hard, “My baby is my life Sam. The only thing is my history of domestic violence with Nate. But Hayden was never around to see that because I did everything in my power to not show my baby what I was going through. That was until the night of our 5th year anniversary where he woke up and witnessed what Nate did. Apart from that, I try to give my son everything that he ever needs. Yes I didn’t work because Nate didn’t want me to.  My son is my only source for living and I would never hurt him. I don’t drink, I don’t smoke or do drugs. I was a stay at home parent and that's all".

Sam had a sad look on, “Ok Jensen. Thankyou. That would be all for today.”

Jensen asked in a trembling voice, “So what now?”

Sam stated without hesitation and with a look of determination, “Now I dig”.

There was silence for a while as everyone took in what was being said. Just than Haydens happy voice brought everyone a little joy and laughter as he squealed out , “Duckie! Daddy, Papa, Uncle Sam, Uncle Gabe,  Looks!...oh boys there are plenty small duckies now following Mama duckie!”

All the adults as well as everyone nearby laughed. Just than their orders came in, so Dean got his son settled into a highchair and placed his order of a burger and fries in front of him. He kissed his son on the head lightly, “Enjoy your lunch baby”.

Hayden decided to ask, “Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Can we go feed the duckies after lunch?”.

Dean ran a hand down his sons cheek, “Of course baby…we will get a few duck pellets from the pet store ok?”

“Yay! Ok now I’m hungry’. Hayden dug in.

Everyone enjoyed their meals having a few light conversations about how the time at the cabin had been. Mostly Hayden was doing all the talking as he explained to the adults every single detail. When they were done, they all got up to leave their separate ways with goodbyes. Gabe used the opportunity to hand Jensen a card, “Jensen take this. It’s a card containing the contact of one of the best counsellors I know. I think its good to talk to someone if you feel like it of course. I know that you have been through a lot. You, Hayden and even Dean. So please if you ever have time, look her up. Her names Ms. Pamela Barnes and just let her know that Gabe informed you of her. Healing is a long process Jensen. If there is someone you need to talk to than she is the best.  I will take care of the costs if you decide to take up her services. It’s no trouble really.  Please think about it. Take care.”

Jensen looked stunned before he smiled and hugged the man, “Thank you Gabe…I really appreciate this” .

Once they pulled back, Gabe smiled, “Anything for family”.

Dean wrapped his hand around Jensens shoulder, while the other held his son in his arms. He kissed Jensen lightly on the temple, “I love you”.

Jensen ran a hand down his sons hair, and kissed Dean lightly on his lips, “I love you too Dean”.

Than Hayden jumped in, “I love you papa and daddy”.

Dean and Jensen chuckled fondly, both saying _I love you too_ back.

Hayden than bounced up and down, “Time to feed the duckies! March!” 

And that’s exactly what they did. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN HAS A BAD DREAM...
> 
> WARNINGS FOR FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER :(

Jensen didn’t go back to his parents home as it still was an active crime scene. Not forgetting it would only stir up many unwanted memories for his baby boy. As soon as they got to Deans after feeding the ducks, Hayden wanted to snuggle and watch a movie. So that’s exactly what they did. After a somewhat stressful day they all deserved it. _Well more like emotionally draining for Jensen._

The movie Hayden had chosen was _zootopia_. He was a big fan of the cute officer bunny Judy whereas Dean was more of a Nick Wilde kinda guy. _But no one was competing._ Jensen lay down on the seetee, resting his head on Deans lap. His baby was seated on Deans other lap resting his head on his dads chest. He was enjoying the fingers Dean was combing through his hair.

Not long Jensen drifted off to unconsciousness. It was black at first than he suddenly saw himself in the house of the Henderson’s. He felt someone pull his hand, looking down he saw Hayden with a sad face. He got down to his son’s level. “Baby why are you sad?”

“Because they are going to take me away from you papa and you will never see me again”.

Jensen shook his head, “No baby…they will never ever take you away from me I promise”.

A tear slipped down Haydens face, “But papa…don’t you know that we are here…they are going to take me now…look!” 

Jensen followed Haydens finger, standing up to see Nates parents in front o him. They were glaring and just snatched Haydens hand pulling him harshly away from Jensen. “This kid will stay with us…we will raise him right and if he disobeys us, he will be punished severely just like his father”.

“No!...No!...you cannot take my baby away!...give him back now!” Jensen tried to reach out for his crying son but they seemed to be drifting further away from him. “No Hayden!”

_Jensen_

“No! Give him! Give me my baby back!”

_Jensen_

The dream was starting to get blurry, he could hear a familiar voice calling his name. He looked again at his baby who was now being slapped across the face by his grandfather. “No don’t touch my baby!...give me my baby back!...No Hayden!”

_Jensen_

All of a sudden his eyes snapped open, abruptly sitting up. He looked around seeing that he was back in Deans living room. He could feel tears running down his face. He could feel his lover pull him into his warm chest as he whispered _Haydens here baby, he’s ok, just breath baby._ He took deep breaths as Dean said and when everything became less foggy he heard the sniffles of his baby boy and that got him to react. He immediately reached out for his baby, pulling him to his chest, kissing every surface of his son’s wet cheeks, “Im sorry baby…its ok…don’t cry…papa had a bad dream….everything is ok honey…I love you so much Hayden….baby don’t cry please”.

Dean just stayed quiet watching his son and partner hug and comfort the other. After a while Jensen turned and smiled shakily at him, “Im sorry Dean”.

“Don’t you ever apologize Jensen…ever”, Dean kissed his lover on the lips than moving to kiss his son on the head. He engulfed both of them in a hug. 

After a minute, Hayden looked up at his papa. Jensen felt so hurt to see his baby look so vulnerable, his little face covered in snot and tears. “Papa…no one gonna takes me…I’ll stay with you forever papa…because I loves you…don’t worries…uncle Sammy promised me today”.

Jensen choked on another tear, the words of encouragement from his son swept into his very soul, and he swore he heard Dean clear his throat, _probably emotional at his son’s words too_. He leaned in and pecked his baby softly on the nose, “Those words are precious to me baby…thankyou..and I love you too very very much Hayden”.

Dean ran his fingers through his son’s hair, “We both love you very much Hayden”.

Jensen hugged his baby taking in his baby’s soothing scent. What happened now got him to thinking of what Gabe offered. _Maybe they did need to speak to a counselor_. All of them. They needed to find ways to be able to heal completely and cope well _. This would be beneficial and healthy for his family._ “Dean?”

“Yeah honey?” Dean whispered into his shoulder.

“I think we should go see counselor Pamela Barnes…Gabe gave her contact details today and also mentioned that he is willing to pay….I think it would be good for us…all three of us…plus tough times are ahead and we need to be able to stay strong….I can’t have another breakdown like this Dean…It really scared me and it sure as hell scares both you and Hayden too…what do you say?”

Dean smiled, “I think that seeing a counselor is an excellent idea baby…it’ll be good for us…I’m with you one hundred percent sweetheart”.

Jensen turned his head to the side and lightly pecked Deans lip, “Thankyou Dean”.

They stayed cuddling and comforting each other like that for another thirty minutes. _Just being there for each other._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Jensen a little history...

Jensen sat on the park bench watching Dean guide Hayden down a slide. His son was all giggles and happiness as he played with his daddy. That, that picture perfect moments is all he ever wanted Hayden to have. He and Hayden were truly lucky to have such a sweet, caring and loving man by their side’s. His heart swelled as he witnessed the officer swing his baby in the air, the little one laughed so openly. After a while, his eyes drifted to Gabe’s form who was encouraging his four year old son Casey,  to climb the ladder slowly to get to the top of the slide, while he held onto little two and a half year old Benjamin. His baby and Dean cheered Casey on as he geared up to make his way down the slide.

He was so lost in the world of happiness that he didn’t hear Sam approach and seat himself down on the park bench next to him. Sam broke his concentration when he spoke, “He is so great with Hayden”.

Jensen’s eyes met Sam’s, before glancing back with a smile, “Yeah. Yeah he is. He is so amazing with Hayden, you would think he had a child of his own before meeting us”.

Sam chuckled before muttering, “Yeah he kind of did”.

Jensen gaze snapped to him. _What did Sam mean? Did Dean really have a child?_ “Um what child Sam?”

Sam knew what Jensen was probably thinking that Dean was a father to another kid. He replied, “Me”.

Jensen furrowed his brow in confusion, “I’m afraid I do not understand Sam?”

Sam chuckled, “What I meant Jensen is that Dean had always been the father figure to me. He took care of me since I was 6 months old.”

“Oh ok! Wow! That’s interesting but if you don’t mind me asking, how come? Wouldn’t Dean be like four years old at the time?”

Sam stared straight ahead, looking at the brother who has sacrificed so much for him. He answered, “Yeah. Dean was four. You see Jensen, what Dean had gone through in our childhood has molded him to be the resilient, headstrong man he is today”.

Jensen nodded choosing to stay silent. He used the quiet time to think back about Dean. How he was the one to help guide them through the tough times. How he knew what to do and when to do it. How he ensured that Hayden felt protected and loved. How he was able to make Hayden laugh. How he was the pillar of strength in this darkest of times, knowing what to say. He smiled at his laughing partner, unconsciously muttering, “I wonder how?”

Sam glanced at Jensen, who’s eyes were focused on his brothers form, he knew Jensen deserved to know how remarkable a man he has got. He licked his lips, “Jensen I think that you should hear Dean and I’s history. I think it will help you answer some of those questions floating around in your head. That’s if you’d like to hear it of course?”

Jensen felt privileged to be given the opportunity to hear what Sam and Dean kept private about their childhood. He acknowledged, “I would love nothing more than to hear of your childhood Sam”.

Sam gave a curt nod, “It’s not all rainbows and roses though but Dean and I have learnt to move on because well it’s the past and the only thing we will allow is to adapt from those times. Anyway, here it goes. Dean and I lost our mother, Mary Winchester, who was murdered, when I was just six months old and Dean was four”.

“Oh Sam I’m so sorry!” Jensen apologized as Sam took a deep breath before continuing.

“Yeah thanks Jensen. Well, after moms death everything changed. See our dad was a cop at the time and my mother dying drove him to deep seated grief and obsession. You see, my father dedicated his life to finding her killer. But along the road came many disappointments and hardships. My father became a devout alcoholic as the years passed. So Dean, from the tender age of four had to feed, diaper, change me and his mothering continued. Dean had to grow up faster than any child. Dad would even come home staggering drunk and passed out on the couch, so Dean would be the one to cover him and take the bottle out of his hands. Sometimes we didn’t have anything to eat so Dean had to resort to contacting our uncle Bobby who in return would give Dean bulks of cash, telling him to put it away where dad cannot find it. On the upside, my dad no matter what never laid a hand on either of us, however, at times he did yell or get angry at us. It hurt us to hear him say such things to us when he was drunk. But most of the time he was just an absent dad. I am a very emotional person Jensen, and I used to be so upset if dad didn’t spend time with us during Christmas or birthdays but Dean, Dean went to great lengths just to ensure that I have a Christmas or birthday complete with amazing food and presents. He even started working at the age of 14 years old in my surrogate dads garage doing small work but mostly just learning from Bobby. That’s our surrogate dad and he used to be the one to get our father to let us go for holidays up in the cabin with him. That’s how we got to know that little secluded piece of heaven that you, Dean and Hayden went to. So anyway, when Dean was 16 and I was around 12, our father passed on. Liver failure. So our surrogate dad fought for custody of us and won it. Dean didn’t even cry at the funeral. It was like he was ready all along. Guess he knew that this is where dad was going to end up to.  Well Bobby pushed us to study hard and become something. Dean followed in our dad and surrogate Dads footsteps becoming a police officer as I managed to earn a scholarship to study at Stanford where I later on met my husband Gabe. And Jensen, maybe Dean will reveal to you that every month he goes down to the orphanage or homes for kids, just so he could spend time with them. The main reason I guess is because they don’t have parents or in the case of those in homes, they have gone through some form of abuse. He tries best to guide them and sometimes be a fatherly figure. And he had also sworn that if he had kids of his own, one thing he will never be is John Winchester.  It has kind of built his character. So anyway, that’s the gist of it. I hope you have a better understanding as to why my brother is such an amazing person”.

“Wow Sam. That’s a lot to take in but thank you so much for trusting me enough to share that information with me. I know it wasn’t easy though. And I wished that your childhood was a better one however, fate is cruel at times. But you have lived through the tough times and have survived and that is truly amazing. I’m sure that Dean and you did have some special cherished moments that you hold on to. You are both amazing man Sam. And yes I do have a better understanding now as to the reason Dean is such a strong, passionate individual. And I think that Hayden and I are so lucky to have met Dean Winchester. Truly remarkable. Thank you Sam”, Jensen acknowledges.

“You’re welcome Jensen”, Sam smiles back. “And Jensen one more thing?”

“Yes Sam?”

“You are also an amazing individual. It’s the reason Dean is drawn to you. My brother loves you and I am truly happy that you and Hayden are a part of his life”.

Jensen’s felt his heart swell at those words and his eyes become a little watery, “Thank you Sam”.

Sam nodded. Just than Haydens little voice can be heard as he approached. The little one started squealing, “Papa! Uncle Sam! Comes plays foosball  us. Daddy goings to teaches me!”

Jensen and Sam laughed at Hayden’s enthusiasm, they both got up and approached their kids and partners. Jensen heaved his baby on his hips, laying a sweet kiss onto Deans lips, before whispering, “I love you Dean”.

Dean smiled at his lover and son, “Love you too”.

“Papa! Daddy! Foosball now!”, Hayden pointed out making all the adults laugh.

Jensen kissed his son’s cheek, “It’s Football baby. Ok than, let’s play?” 

Hayden squealed for joy and as soon as Jensen put him on the ground, he ran over to position himself a few metres in front of Dean. “Ok daddy throws the foosball!”

And just like that, the whole family lived in this moment of happiness.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie makes an appearance....
> 
> And Dean asks Jensen something towards the end...find out what? :)

Dean and Sam had organized a get together BBQ.  Dean had come up with the idea because he wanted to create some happy times amidst all the chaos around them. Mostly he wanted Jensen to feel relaxed and for Hayden to experience his first ever backyard BBQ. Jensen was very emotional when Dean had informed him as his baby had never gotten to experience such family time. Dean had ended up with his own tears cascading down his cheek as he hugged his lover. _Hayden was going to love this._  He was flipping a piece of Lamb Chops on the grill when he heard the loud ring of the doorbell. 

“Hey babe  can you get the door please ?”

Jensen replied, “Yeah hun”.   _Must be Deans friend that was  invited._ He swung the door open ready to greet the person but suddenly stood with his jaw open, taking in the sight of the figure who was mirroring his expression. There before Jensen stood his long lost friend, “Oh my God Charlie Bradbury!”

“Jensen Ackles!” Charlie squealed before she dived in for a big hug than pulling back. “What the hell happened to you Jensen? The last time I saw my best friend was when you announced you were getting married. It’s like you disappeared off the face of the earth”.

Just than a little voice sounded, “Papa who’s dat?”

Charlie watched with a shocked expression as the little one was heaved up into Jensens arms. He best friend whispered something into the little boys ear before turning to face her once more, “Charlie, Id like you to meet my son, Hayden”.

Charlie gushed, “Awwwww ain’t he the cutest thang! Hi Hayden I'm Charlie”.

“Hi Charlie”, Hayden smiled making Charlie grin wide.

Jensen than welcomed Charlie into the house, leading her to the backyard.  As soon as she spotted Dean and Sam she called out, “What’s up bitches!”

Sam was the first to hug her before Dean did practically twirling her around, “Hey red…it’s good to see you and please watch your language around my son”.

Charlie looked from Dean to Hayden than to Jensen, “Wait a minute? You have a son?”

Dean wrapped a  hand around Jensens shoulder, “Yes Charlie. Jensen here is my boyfriend and this little sweetness here is my son”.

“Wait so you’re dating my best friend?”

Dean glanced over to Jensen, muttering, “Best friend? You guys know each other?”

Jensen nodded, “Yes Dean we have known each other since high school and through half of my twenties”.

Charlie added, “That is until he got married to Nate. But what happened?”

Charlie noticed Jensens expression become one of sadness. Dean cleared his throat, “Charlie I’m sure that if Jensen is ever ready than he will tell you but right now is not the time ok?”

Charlie immediately got the message, “Ok got it”. She decided to put on a big smile, clapping her hands together, “Ok I’m hungry”.

“Me too!” Hayden squealed making everyone laugh. 

Everyone got to eat and chat around the table that was set outside. Charlie had shared her adventures on Cosplay and LARPING with Gabe who seemed to be very much fascinated. The kids had their fun, running around and laughing. All the adults laughed as Hayden and Casey tried to show little Benjamin how to try and throw the plastic ball but the little one just gave out cute baby giggles before wobbling away with the ball.

Jensen, Gabe and Charlie watched on fondly as Sam and Dean joined in the fun. They chased their giggling kids around, played ball with them and even played a little pretend sword fights with them. Everyone was having so much fun that the evening rolled around quick. Soon it was time for the family to have a little sit around the fireplace. The kids had their hot chocolates with  little marshmallows in it and that made Hayden very happy that he started squealing, “Daddy! Papa! Marshmallows and hot chocolates! Oh heaven!”

The adults had been sipping on their beers when Charlie added, “ Maybe you should play your guitar and sing?”

Dean replied, “Not right now red. I’m exhausted”.

“Not you Dean. I’m asking Jensen?”.

Deans eyes shot to Jensen, “Wait you play the guitar and sing?”

Charlie jumped in, “Hells yeah he does. Damn guy was a singing heartthrob in high school”.

“Babe you didn’t tell me this. I mean all this time I was playing a guitar, you could have joined me”.

Jensen just shrugged, “I haven’t picked up a guitar in a long time Dean. I haven’t since I had gotten married. Nate never really liked it. Said that singing and guitars make a lot of unnecessary noise. My son hasn’t even seen me play. Didn’t think of ever picking a guitar up again”.

Everyone was silent for a while before Dean softly spoke, “I’d love to hear you play”

“We would all love to hear you play Jensen”, Sam backed his brother up.

Jensen just nodded and whispered, “ Ok”.

Jensen strummed the cord a few times. He had decided to play _Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss_.  He had fell in love with that song the first moment he heard it and had hoped that he could play it someday. 

When Jensen started to play, everyone went silent. The kids had stopped their chatter just so they could listen to Jensen sing. Meanwhile Dean was mesmerized with Jensens voice from the moment he started to sing. The elegance at which Jensen strummed the guitar also captivated him. God Jensen had a beautiful voice and the way it hit every cord the right way was driving Dean crazy. When Jensen finally finished, he bashfully looked around.

Than little Hayden spoke up, “Papa you haves a pretty voice. I loves it. Can you sings to me every night’s before beds?”

“Of course Hayden I will baby…Um I need to go grab a glass of water..excuse me”. Jensen got up, leaving everyone quiet and wondering.

Then Gabe softly spoke, “Dean I think you should go talk to him…I’m sure he needs some comforting right now”.

Dean nodded getting up and following the same way Jensen went. He found his lover seating in the stool beside the Kitchen island. He seemed to be lost in his head. As Dean approached he could see the tear tracks that ran down his lovers cheeks, his eyes were puffy and red. _Jensen had been crying._ This sight was the last thing Dean ever wanted to see. 

“Jen baby what’s wrong? Hey I’m here ok.” Dean kissed his lovers forehead, running his hands up and down Jensens biceps.

“I don’t know if I can do this Dean?”.Jensen spoke in a low watery voice. “I’m a broken mess and I don’t deserve you”.

“Hey don’t you say that. I love you Jen. I love you and Hayden so much. You’re both my world ok. And you can do this ok. I know because you are a very strong hearted person. You have endured so much pain and suffering yet you still are able to try and move forward. And you are not alone ok.”

Jensen just huffed, “I’m broken Dean and one day you will wake up and realize that. When you do, you will finally realize that I am not worth your time and effort and you will eventually leave me. Trust me”.

Dean was a little hurt by Jensens words but he knew that Jensen only said those things because he was aching  inside. “Fine. Than I will prove to you that I will never leave you or Hayden till the day I die”.

Jensen spared Dean a tearful glance, before he mumbled in a barely there voice, “How?”

Dean said with such determination making sure to look directly into Jensens eyes, saying two words that would reflect how much love he carried for Jensen and Hayden, “ Marry me?”

“Wh-what?” Jensen stuttered with a shocked look.

Dean smiled, running his hand down Jensens cheek before planting a sweet kiss on his lovers lips, than getting down on a knee, “I know I don’t have a ring right now but I was planning to get one this week. I know you got a lot on your mind but I just can’t wait. I love you too much and I’m so afraid of losing you and Hayden. You and Hayden complete me. And I will stand by you always. You are both my forever. So will you make me the happiest man on this planet, Jensen Ackles and marry me? Because I want to show you every day for the rest of our lives how much I love you. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Jensens answer?...

Jensen was frozen. _Oh God_. His heart started to palpitate. His attention was focused on this beautiful man kneeling before him. A man who opened up his whole heart to him and his baby. This man was everything anyone could hope for. But Jensen? He was damaged goods. He was flawed and because of his own weakness, his son had to suffer. He appreciated what Dean did for both of them but to him it was unfair to pull Dean into this mess.  Tears welled in his eyes as he replied, “No, I will not marry you Dean”.

Deans heart plummeted to the bottomless pit of his stomach. Panic started to grip him as he watched his lover get off the chair and walk to the other side of the kitchen island, his back to him as his shoulders shook. _Jensen was crying._ Dean got up trying to get over his initial shock, once finding his voice he croaked, “Jen? Baby what’s wrong huh? Is it me? I’ll change I swear.”

Jensen turned around, “No Dean! Don’t you get it? It’s not you..”.

Dean didn’t let his lover finish, “What It’s not you, it’s me! DON’T you dare say that Jensen!”

“What it’s true Dean. Look at me, I can’t barely keep it together. I’m a mess! I don’t deserve you and I certainly don’t deserve to have a son. Maybe Andrea was right all along. I am a crappy parent!” 

Dean had on a face of disbelief, uttering, “How can you say that?”. He walked towards a crying Jensen, and pulled his lover into his arms, whispering, “ You went through some of the most toughest ordeals a person can ever face. I can’t begin to think about the pain and suffering you went through with Nate but one thing I am positive about is that our son Hayden is the best thing that has ever happened to you and to me. And boy did you do a great job raising that kid because he is an amazing human being. He is loving, kind and has the purest heart. That’s all you Jensen. Not Nate, YOU. You are a wonderful parent and Hayden  is better off here with you than with that old hag”. He leaned back and wiped at the tears that flowed down his lovers cheeks with the pad of his thumbs, “I think that you deserve the world Jensen. I think that you deserve to be loved. And I count myself the luckiest man on this planet to be the one to provide you with that love. I love you Jensen. And I want to be there for you every damn step of the way”.

Jensen sniffled, “Dean I don’t think you would want that ok?”

Dean laid a soft kiss on Jensens lips, “Oh I want that. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, even though circumstances were grave, I wanted that. From the times spent at the hospital and then at the cabin, I wanted that. I want all of that….You are my present and my future Jensen and I will live everyday reminding you of that….and Jensen you need to believe that you deserve the world too. It’s the only way you will be able to see clearly”.

Jensens heart skipped a beat as he stared into the eyes of this amazing man. He thought back to all the hard times he had been through. His son had been through. _Did he deserve to be loved?_ Yes! Yes you and Hayden deserve to be loved. His heart squeezed as he thought of Hayden. How could he say that he didn’t deserve his son? _Oh his baby was his life._ He could never, EVER , imagine life without Hayden.  Dean was right. He needed to accept this himself. He needed to believe he could be happy too. _And you know just the way to start._ He smiled shakily, “Dean…ask me again?”

“What?” Dean scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Ask me again Dean”, Jensen tried to portray what he meant through his stare into his lovers green eyes.

Deans was like a fish out of water at first than managed to get a grip on himself before he sank onto one knee holding Jensens hands in his, speaking softly, “Jensen will you marry me?”

Jensen smiled, running a hand down his lovers cheek, “Yes Dean Winchester…I will marry you”.

Dean didn’t waste anytime, he stood up and engulfed his lover in his arms, planting a sweet deep kiss on his lips. They kissed on and off saying _I love you_ repeatedly. Dean smiled lovingly at his fiance, “Should we tell the family?”

“Yeah I think we should Dean”, Jensen blushed.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

“Papa!”, Hayden jumped into Jensens arms, his limbs wrapped around tightly.

“Hey now sweetheart…papa is here”. Jensen kissed his baby’s head.

“I missed you”, Hayden sounded sad.

Now Jensen felt horrible. He than felt Dean hug them both from behind him, laying a kiss on Haydens head before he softly spoke, “Papa and Daddy are here baby”.

Hayden raised his face to look at his daddy, running a hand down his scruff, “You not leaving me daddy?”

“I will never ever leave you baby”.

“You promise?”

“I promise my sweet son”. Dean kissed Hayden lightly on the nose making the little one giggle.

Sam decided to ask in a caring tone, “You guys ok Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy we fine. In fact, Jensen and I have something to announce”. Dean kissed his lovers blushing cheek but  before he could say something Gabe interrupted.

“Oh God Jensen you’re pregnant?!’

Jensen burst out into laughter, “No Gabe!....not pregnant”.

“Ok...than what's up?" Charlie asked.

Jensen looked at Dean, receiving a nod from his lover, before facing the curious faces, “Dean and I are getting married”.

There was immediate squeals of _oh my Gods, Congratulations and You’re gonna have cute babies together._ The last one from Gabe making Jensen laugh. 

Hayden than asked looking curious, “What’s a marry?”

Dean heaved his son into his arms, “It means daddy and papa are going to be together forever son."

Hayden bounced on his tush, “Yay!....Daddy and Papa forever!”.

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jensen attends his first counselling session...
> 
> Jensen relates a past incident....
> 
> A/N: Please forgive me, I am not well versed with counselling, however, I try my best.

Jensen sat in front of the slim, professionally dressed, dark brown haired woman. Her name tag read, _Dr. Pamela Barnes, counsellor._  He nervously rubbed his hands along his Jeans, looking at the ground. Somehow he felt intimidated by her. She looked like a _take no crap_ kind of person. However, she did put on a sweet comforting  smile. 

“Good morning Jensen”. She greeted in a soft tone.

Jensen took a deep breath, gathering his courage and looks up at her, whispering, “Um-Good morning Miss Barnes”.

“How are you feeling today?”

Jensen rubbed the side of his neck, stammering, “N-not very well I-guess…kind of been a mess this- um- pa-past week -and a half”.

Pamela nodded her head, “I see. ….Would you like to share what you mean by that last statement?”

“Um Yes”. He took a deep breath. “Um I haven’t felt this way in a long time. I think I um- the last time it was str-strong was when I was going through abuse with Nate. Now its back due to the thought of losing my son in a custody battle”. He shakily sighed,  “You see I’ve experienced this feeling three times in my life. And I don’t know why. I just- I feel helpless, I feel like- like I’m not good enough, that- that I’ll never be-be good enough, tha-that I don’t de-deserve anything go-good”. Tears started to roll down Jensens cheeks, “I feel insignificant and sca-scared and there are just so many th-things running in my he-head”.

Pamela handed Jensen a tissue, “It seems like you were going through tough times whenever you experience these feelings of self doubt, low confidence and self degradation. And I believe it is highly associated with stress and low self esteem….Now, you mentioned that you experienced these types of feelings three times in your life. You have only mentioned two times. One with the physical abuse and second with your current situation on child custody battle. I am curious to find out about the first time you ever experienced these feelings. Tell me what propelled these feelings in the first incidence? Will you be able to recall?”

Jensen nodded staring at the wall behind her,  muttering, “Oh yes, I can recall very vividly. I was 16 at the time”.

**(14 YEARS BACK)….BAYVIEW HIGH**

 “Hey baby”, Billy held Jensen around the waist, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

Jensen wrapped both arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “Hey handsome”.

Jensen loved his boyfriend. They had been going out for a few months now. His boyfriend was so sweet and always cared for him. Everything went well until the abuse started happening. At first it started out light with verbal tormenting and abuse.

The first time it happened, Jensen had refused to give up his virginity because fact is, he wasn’t ready. Well Billy acted like everything was alright when Jensen refused but than the next day in school he ignored Jensen, giving him the cold shoulder and silent treatment.

Jensen decided to confront him while he was with his friends,  “Billy what’s going on? Why are you ignoring me huh?”

“Just leave me the fuck alone Jensen. Jeez”.

“No Billy! I want to know what’s going on!”

Billy squared his shoulders shoving his boyfriend back, “You know what Jen? Fine! I don’t know why you want to play so hard to get. You know when people have boyfriends they have sex with each other but no you’re useless…now get out of my sight. I will talk to you later”.

Jensen should have slapped Billy across the face or ended things with him immediately, however, he was too in love with the guy. There were people around who just stared and some giggled and that made him embarrassed and self conscious. He did as Billy asked, not saying a word.

Their relationship continued. After a week of constant tormenting from his peers and his boyfriend. Jensen lost his virginity. He thought that would shut his boyfriend up but apparently he was wrong. 

Billy called him a slut, ugly, not worth it, you will never be good for anyone else, you will never succeed on anything except for being a man whore, you are not good enough for anyone. Jensen took this to heart. He didn’t share this with anyone, not even his parents. 

Later on , the verbal abuse turned to physical as well. Jensen used to come home with a black eye or a busted lip. His parents tried to get him to talk but he lied repeatedly to them. 

Things took a turn for the worse when at a party Billy offered him up to his friends. He was drugged from a drink he took but he felt each and every person who inserted themselves in him. He was raped. 

His best friend found him like that. He still wouldn’t talk and he made his friend Charlie promise not to tell anyone what had happened. She was pissed but she was loyal. The next day Billy dumped him saying he was dirty and tainted. 

That’s when depression set in and he started to lose more weight. His parents had no choice but to send him to a rehab centre that had counsellors and people who could help him get well. And somehow he found his way. 

He still hadn’t told his parents and decided to move on. He never saw Billy again.

**(THE PRESENT)**

Jensen wiped at his tears, “I never spoke about this to anyone. Not even Charlie knew most of the happenings. When anyone asks me who I lost my virginity to, I just tell them Nate because I don’t want anyone to know about that awful past experience. I didn’t want anyone to know about Billy and what he did to me, mentally and physically”.

Pamela spoke, “That was one of the darkest times in your life Jensen. Thankyou for having the courage to share that with me”. She than added, “I do believe that you haven’t truly healed from that past experience and I think that it has been a big contributing factor to how you feel when you experience such difficult situations today”.

Jensen nodded with a heavy heart, croakily speaking, “How do I heal?”

“How do you think you can heal?”

Jensen looked at her, “I need to talk about it. It’s such a heavy burden to keep. And after sharing with you I actually feel a lot better. I think I’ll feel more better if I speak with my mom and dad about what I went through in highschool. I also feel that it’s important for Dean and Charlie to know”.

Pamela smiled, “I think that that is very brave of you and I think that that’s a splendid idea. However, I normally don’t give advice, but I do want to add that take your time, not too much time though. Do you have a plan?”

“Well I was thinking that I want to tell Dean first. I feel so comfortable with him”.

Pam nodded, “Ok Jensen….and how about when after you tell him, you can give me a call and we can set up our next appointment ok?..we have a lot to work on. In the meantime I'd like to add a little homework for you to do. I want you to purchase a journal and for everyday, I want you to write all the negative thoughts that come into your mind, no matter how small or insignificant you think it is. We will also look into that in our next session".

“Thank you Pamela”.

As soon as Jensen stepped out of the private counselling space, he was engulfed in Deans arms. He held onto his lover taking comfort in him. For the first time ever, Jensen felt he was on the path to healing.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tells Dean about his past....
> 
> Sam and Gabe reveal some shocking details about the Henderson's....
> 
> Warning: For suggestions of rape of minors and kidnapping and abuse...do not read if this triggers you...stay safe ♡

They were in the privacy of their bedroom when Dean asked the question that had been itching him after Jensen came out of the counselling room, “How did the session go baby? I know it’s confidential but if you ever need to talk than I’m here for you.”

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed, hands joined like the symbol for prayer in front of his mouth, he took a deep breath before he glanced at his partner who sat quietly beside him. Dean was very sweet, giving him the space he needed but at the same time that support. He spoke in a tired tone, “Dean I need to tell you something that happened to me from my past. I have revealed this painful secret that I have kept inside me so long to Miss Barnes. It felt good to let it all out. Now I want to share with you. Is that- is that ok?”

Dean pulled his lover into his arms, kissing the top of his head, “Hey you can share with me anything you want Jensen. I am here for you baby? No matter what, I will always love you”.

Jensen’s tears cascaded down his cheeks, he let Dean guide him till they were laying flat on the bed, Dean on his back and Jensen snuggled into his side with his head on his partners chest. Jensen let Deans heartbeat soothe him. Once his breathing settled and he was calm enough, Jensen spoke in a low out of energy tone, “So I met this guy 14 years back in high schools and he was the love of my life”. Jensen huffed, “Well I thought he was”.

Dean listened as Jensen relayed all the heartbreaking details to him. His heart ached for this precious loving human who had gone through so much pain. And somewhere along the line, his anger and frustration started to build, not for Jensen but for those that hurt him. His instinct and police persona demanded that he find this Billy asshole and all those that hurt his lover. He wanted blood. He was willing to do anything for Jensen. And when Jensen spoke about the rape, Dean had lost his cool, snapping unconsciously, “What?! They raped you!”

Jensen swallowed, feeling shame and disgust consume him, stuttering, “I’m- I’m sorry”.

Dean could feel and hear the fear in his lovers trembling voice. Shit Jensen must think he is mad at him. Dean pushed Jensen onto his back, hovering above him, he felt his own tears swim in his eyes as he saw his lover turn his head to the side, tears flowed. Jensen was ashamed. Dean slowly turned his lovers face to look at him, he thumbed the tears that ran down Jensen’s cheek planting a kiss on his lovers eyelids and lips, “Don’t you ever let me hear you say that you’re sorry for what those scumbags did to you ever. They are the ones at fault Jensen, not you. And that prick didn’t deserve you. You deserve much better. Someone to rub your feet after a long day. Someone to soothe those aches and pains on your shoulder and back. Someone who worships the ground you walk on and I mean literally….Baby what you went through was unfair and I can’t undo the past. I wish I could but I can’t. But I’m going to make you one promise, after we deal with the Henderson's than I am going to use all the resources I can and I am going to find Billy and put him in his place”.

“Dean. I think you should just let that go or you will get into trouble with the law,” Jensen immediately stated.

“Relax hon. Just want to give him a piece of mind. Nothing to worry about ok.”. 

Jensen took a deep breath, “Ok Dean. But on one condition.”

Dean whispered, “Yeah baby?”

Jensen kissed the palm of one of Deans hands, “I come with you. I want to tell him that I am ok and that I have found the one I love. Most of all, I want to forgive him”.

Dean let’s his eyes roam his lovers features, his heart swelled a million times more for this man, “You are a very honorable person Jensen. More honorable than me. And you have a good heart. And if you want that than so be it”.

That night Dean made love to Jensen whispering sweet comforting words, telling him everything is going to be alright.

* * *

They were at the breakfast table when the doorbell rang, Dean hollered, “I’ll get it!”

Behind the door were Sam and Gabe. A very relieved but weary looking Sam and Gabe. Sam than spoke, holding up some papers, “I found something that might help us win the case”.

They sat around the coffee table in the living room. Hayden was busy playing with his new toy car that uncle Sam bought him. Jensen looked at the surveillance snapshots , he couldn’t believe his eyes, there was a naked teen girl, who looked to be 14 years of age.  Her limbs were tied against the four bed poster. The most disturbing part was a very naked Mr. Henderson standing next to her as Andrea stood watching sipping on a cup of tea. The rest of the image went on to see Mr. Henderson raping the girl. 

Jensen couldn’t see the rest of the pictures, throwing the pictures down on the little table. He let his tears run, “These people are monster's Sam”.

“I know and I have already called the police on them Jensen. This picture was snapped an hour ago. The police have phoned me back, catching them in the act. They both will be charged with kidnapping  minors and rape”.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “How did you come by this Sam?”

“My good friend Ash helped out. I had him hack into their security cameras  as soon as Dean told me about them wanting to claim custody of Hayden”. Sam looked hesitant but the comforting hand of his lover filled him with courage, “Jensen…we think that the Henderson’s were selling sex for cash”.

Jensen and Dean both gasped. Gabe than spoke, “I have spoken to one of Nates grade one teacher….she somehow found out that Nate was being sold as a sex slave. She found out that men and women paid and were allowed to have sex or abuse him”.

Jensen laid his head against Deans shoulder, tears now freely flowing down his cheeks, he whispered, “But why didn’t she say anything to the authorities?" 

Gabe answered with a look of sadness, “Because the Henderson’s somehow found out about what she knew…They threatened her….threatened to kill all she ever loved if she told…she feared for her life and the others she loved...after that they home schooled him so no one else would suspect…but there is something else”.

“What is it Gabe?” Dean asked.

“They didn’t know she had taken pictures of Nates bruises. Once Sam and I informed her of the many other victims, than she released the pictures, breaking down and saying that she wanted them to pay for all the things they had done to countless other children”. Gabe then slowly added, “Jensen….this may explain why Nate is the way he is….I’m not condoning what he did but all I'm saying is that his past may have molded him into the troublesome person he was. And you were the one he could hurt to exert his power…make him feel strong….because he never had that with his parents”.

Jensen started shaking, “Oh God. They would have done the same thing to my boy…they would have hurt my baby”.

Sam rested a hand on Jensens, softly speaking, “Jensen all this evidence plus whatever the police find in their house is enough to put them behind bars. It also means that Hayden will be granted automated custody to his closest living relative…his papa….Jensen the judge, my good friend has dismissed the case giving custody of Hayden to you with full backing of the law”.

Dean pulled Jensen into his arms. The lovers just held on crying tears of joy. Hayden than ran up to his papa and daddy. They pulled their baby into their arms, holding on. _Through the pain of others, their baby will be in their lives forever._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something awaits Dean at work...find out what?

Dean had returned to work a week after hearing the good news. The Henderson’s were now under arrest and awaiting their trial. Jensen, Hayden and he had attended another individual counselling session each and Dean felt much more relieved after his. He had also noticed a big improvement in both Jensen and Hayden. They were more happy.

As he entered the office he received greetings and pats on his back. He later found out that everyone heard about the good news. Apparently someone told them and he already knew who.  He also knew that his relationship with Jensen was no secret, hence the support he gets from his workmates. They were a tight knit family.

“Winchester, my office pronto”,  Came the voice of their captain Bobby Singer.

Dean sighed and made his way over to Bobby’s office, shutting the door behind him. Dean was surprised to see their Head of Precinct, Mr. Quail, occupying a seat. Dean sat on the seat Bobby gestured with his hand to take, greeting, “Mr. Quail, Mr. Singer”.

Mr. Quail smiled, “Good to see you back at work boy. How was your leave?”

“Um honestly sir, it was filled with good and bad times both”.

“Yeah I heard about your difficult times. I also heard that my best officer had struck a win?”

“Yes sir. All is finally well”.

“Well I’m glad to hear that boy. Now off to official matters. Mr. Singer would you like to explain?”

Bobby nodded, he smiled and spoke proudly, “Firstly son, it is good to have you back. Now, the reason why you are here? Over the years, you have shown yourself to be one of our best officers in the field. You are a determined officer, passionate and your workmates get along with you. In the time of your leave there have been some recent developments. The board has decided that they want the best leader for their team. And they have scanned every possible candidate….I believe you are already a leader. It shows in the way the team respond to you. I and the staff have given in our support and recommendations. And the board has reviewed your credentials and outstanding work. They have decided to move you up ranks son. If you choose, you have been given a promotion to lieutenant”.

Mr. Quail added, “Such leadership qualities need not go to waste son. Take the position. The men and women of our police department trust no one else”.

Dean was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like fate was dealing him a good hand. He had just been thinking to talk to Bobby about doing less field work. He wanted to be in less dangerous situations because he had a family now. And he wanted to go home to them every night. Now with the role of lieutenant, he believed that it was possible. This job includes supervising, deploying of police officers, paperwork and the occasional field work for big cases but all in all, it meant safety.

“Son you ok?” Bobby had this look in his eyes that told Dean he knew what was swimming around in his head.

Dean licked his lips, he was still stoked, “Um I don’t know what to say?...I would be honored to serve as Lieutenant sirs”.

“Excellent! I will have your paperwork ready for you in an hour and you can sign”. Mr. Quail got up, so did Dean and Bobby. The head of precinct reached a hand out, “Congratulations Mr. Winchester. You earned it son. Take care”.

Dean shook the offered hand, “Thank you for giving me the opportunity sir. I won’t let you down”.

“That’s the spirit”, Mr. Quail beamed before he walked out of Bobby’s office.

Dean turned to their captain, “Did that just happen?”

“Yes son…grab a seat”.

Dean did. He than added, “How are the team taking it Bobby?”

“Well let’s just say the team is ecstatic. They are really happy to call you Lieutenant. The team want someone they can go to, someone they can trust and they chose you”.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, blowing out, “Wow. I’m still stunned Bobby”.

“Yeah well, I’m guessing it’s just on your line aye?” Bobby had this knowing look on his face.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah it is Bobby….I was…I was just thinking that maybe I needed more desk duties…I mean don’t get me wrong. I love helping people on scene. Heck that’s the only reason I met the love of my life. But now…I just”.

Bobby looked sympathetically at his surrogate son, “Now that you have a family, things have changed. You feel like you need to go home to them everyday. You don’t want them to be too worried. You feel you need to stay safe for them. You want to spend time with your son, your lover. It’s like they are the center of your world now. Everything revolves around them”.

Dean looked amused, “Wow. How do you know that Bobby?”

“It’s the same I felt when I met Ellen. I welcomed the captain’s job with arms wide open. I know how important it is to a cop to be able to return home to the ones they love. I wished that every cop can do that but reality is very cruel at times. Now you have an opportunity to ensure you reach home to Jensen and Hayden. You have a duty son, to your family”.

“Thank you Bobby”. 

Dean updated Bobby on all the happenings. Turns out Bobby found out a little information from Sam earlier, and was the one that informed the entire precinct of Dean and Jensen’s success. His little brother also told Bobby about he and Jensen’s recent engagement. The old guy made Dean promise that whatever master of ceremony was going to preside over their union, was going to be quick and swift, or he would shoot him where he stood. 

Somewhere along the conversation Dean asked Bobby if he could use the database to search for someone named Billy Basinet. Bobby was curious but Dean didn’t go further than to say, _it has something to do with his lover._ Bobby understood immediately.  Bobby also noticed the dangerous look of a Winchester who was out for blood. He had to warn, "Son you better not be thinking of doing something stupid that I can’t bail your damn ass out from? “

Dean smirked, “Don’t worry Bobby. I’m a professional. And besides I have a family now. Can’t go screwing myself over”.

“Damn right kid…just whatever you’re planning…heed caution”.

“Will do pops”. 

* * *

When Dean told Jensen about his promotion and what the job description would be, his fiance was over the moon. “Dean congratulations hon. You deserve a promotion”. 

“Thanks baby. Besides this promotion is going to be good for us. Less field time and more office time..its all about supervising, paperwork, staffing, making sure the officers stay in check, at times I have to be on the field though….however, it is much more safer”. Dean kissed his lovers cheek.

Jensen ran a hand down Deans face, “thank you for thinking of us baby. You are an extraordinary man. I love you”.

“I love you too baby”. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tells Charlie about Billy...
> 
> Dean finds out something about Billy...

“Well don’t you look edible”, Jensen raked his eyes all over his lovers uniform. It hugged Dean in all the right places. 

Dean walked towards his lover, smirk full on, he wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist, “Well my ass does look great in this pants…besides-“ Deans stands back and eyes Jensen from head to toe, a hungry look in place, admiring the sweatpants Jensen had on, “I think you’re the one that looks edible right now”.

Jensen blushes, “Shush it Dean”. They find themselves back in each others arms. He pecks Dean on the lips, “Today is Valentine’s day. Will you be able to make it home for dinner tonight? I have something planned”.

Deans grins, mind going straight to the gutter, “Are we going to have whipped cream sex too?”

Jensen rolls his eyes, “Cut it out Dean or all you’ll be having is a date with your hand”.

Dean pouts and squeezes Jensen’s globes through his cotton sweatpants, “Don’t want to have date with my hand baby”.

Jensen chuckles at Deans adorable display, landing another kiss on his lips before pulling slightly back, “Whatever happens is a surprise baby…now you need to skedaddle to work” 

Dean hugs him, “Okay babe”.

Jensen sends his lover off to work with another kiss and a _have a good day_ before he makes his way back into the house. He smiles to himself. He and Dean were going to have a Valentines day they would never forget.

* * *

Jensen calls up Charlie. He wants to get a few ideas from his best friend, plus there’s the bonding time. She arrived at 10am. “Hey Jensen”.

He hugged her back, “Hey Charlie how are you?”

“Oh I’m fine thanks”. 

They made their way into the living room. As soon as Hayden saw Charlie he leapt up and ran towards her with arms outstretched, “Aunty Charlie Aunty Charlie”.

Charlie laughed and accepted the boy into her arms, hugging him close, “How are you sweetheart?”

“Awesome!”

Charlie glanced at Jensen, “I think he has been spending way too much time with his daddy”.

Jensen chuckled, “So can I get you anything? Beer, lemonade, water?”

“Oh yes lemonade would be fine thank you”.

Once they were settled and Charlie had her lemonade, Jensen began, “So I thought we could catch up. Talk. Oh and I definitely need your opinion on Valentine’s day?”

“Sure no problemo”.

Jensen nodded and smiled, “Thanks Charles….It’s so good to see you again truly”.

Charlie smiled, “Well circumstances surely prevented us from staying in touch Jensen. I completely understand”.

“Thanks for being there for me Charles. Especially in high school…Especially when I was with Billy...Even if things didn't seem the way they were". He looked at her nervously seeing her scrunch her features before her eyes lit up in realization.

“Wait your ex Boyfriend Billy?”

“Yeah”. Jensen cleared his throat, “Charlie I have been going for therapy because I haven’t been coping well. I’m happy to say I’m getting better….there is something I discussed with my therapist that I had hidden from you and my parents….I think it would be good to talk about it….get it off my chest….I have already spoken to Dean and I think you should be next to know before I tell my parents….Is that ok?”

Charlie put a hand on Jensens, “I’m here for you no matter what Jensen”.

“Ok than…here goes….I lied about a few things in high school. ..please understand that I was a love-struck fool…”.

By the time Jensen had relayed everything about what Billy had done to him, the rape, the abuse, tormenting, they were both in tears. Jensen felt like another load had been lifted off of him. He waited for Charlie to respond. His friend just sat there looking lost and very upset. He gave her time to digest. She finally looked at him, and suddenly Jensen found himself enveloped in her arms. “I hate that you had to go through that on your own Jensen….I wish that it was possible at the time for you to tell me because I would have kicked the crap out of the assholes ass…trust me…he and his friends would have gone down” . She looked at him, “And Jensen thank you…thank you for telling me….It means so much to me….and I’m not mad….I’m not….you had your reasons…but from now on all we are going to do is move forward….I love you Jensen…you’re like the little brother I never had….I’m happy that you have finally found someone who treats you the way you deserve”.

“Thank you Charlie for understanding”.

Charlie wiped at her tears, clapping her hands together, “Ok down to happy times now.... Valentine’s day? Tell me what you planning to do?”

Jensen was grateful that Charlie didnt ask much questions, she listen and accepted. That was all he wanted. He replied, “Dinner…home cooked….and for the rest…I was wanting to get your opinion on that?”

Charlie let out a mischievous grin, “Oh I have plenty in mind…let’s start sharing shall we?”

“Lets”.

* * *

“Hey Lieutenant?” Garth called out.

“Jeez Garth just stick to Dean unless we surrounded by important heads”. Dean rolled his eyes. “What is it anyways?”

Garth threw down a thick file in front of him, “Just the info you requested on Billy Basinet”.

Dean looked at the file before him, “Well that’s a thick file”.

“Yup…Billy had been known to have committed many rape cases….and get this….He is tied to the Henderson’s in some way……according to Mrs. Henderson she used to work with a guy named Billy Basinet...he used to supply them with the victims....I'm guessing he also raped some of them for his own sick satisfaction before handing them over”.

Dean ran a hand down his face, “Jesus!....so where is this Billy Basinet?”

“Dead” Garth opened the file and showed Dean the _Deceased_ stamp. “He was killed during a raid three years back”.

“Well so much for wanting to give the guy a piece of my mind….thanks Garth”. 

“Welcome Boss”. 

Dean briefed through the folder. He had one less asshole to deal with he guesses. He shut the file throwing it into the drawer. He took a deep breath before picking up the phone. Today was Valentine’s and he was going to surprise Jensen with a present. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day lovemaking ;)

It was 8pm when Dean got home. As he closed the door behind him the smell of freshly baked apple pie hit him. He hummed. The scent instantly brought him joy and happiness. Dean noticed something else, the lights were dim and there was sensual music playing. There was a golden glow coming from the living room. As he walked in he noticed the fireplace was lit. And there on the floor, about two meters from the flame was a sight that made him drool. 

There was a very naked Jensen with a velvet red throw pillow held against his groin. He was laying on his side, facing him, an elbow braced on the floor as the hand supported his head. The golden light accentuated all his beauty, radiating an orange glow off his well sculptured body. He was surrounded by red pillows and throw pillows. There was Champaign, food, a whole pie, a bowl of strawberries (God Dean had many ideas that came in mind), melted chocolate and was that…..whipped cream. Dayum.

Dean cleared his throat, adjusting his bulge without care in front of Jensen, seeing his lovers eyes watch him. Dean huskily spoke, “Well what a damn sexy sight to come home to.”

Jensen just smiled, “Why don’t you take off that uniform Lieutenant and come join me?”

Dean started to undress quick but was stopped when a very naked Jensen stood in front of him, gripping his hands, leaning in and whispering into his ear, “Nice and slow baby….give me a nice show”.

Dean licked his lips wanting to kiss Jensen when his lover stepped back, wagging his finger from side to side, “Na ah ah baby…not yet”.

Deans breathing was starting to increase as he watched the sexy ass of  his naked lover as  walked back and laid down on the setup, watching. Dean eyed his lover with a predatory look before he started to do a striptease, starting with the top  buttons of his blue shirt, stripping slow and sure, revealing his bare torso, “Like what you see babe?”

“Mmm yes…very much” Jensen ran a hand down his torso, down his groin and started to work himself behind the cushion, winking at Dean.

Dean had halted what he was doing just to watch his lover pleasure himself. _Christ Jensen._ He can’t do this slow dance, he ripped his buttons open, making it scatter across the room starting to fumble with his belt as he watched Jensen….who was….not doing anything….just watching him with an….amused look. He heaved, “What?”

Jensen bit his bottom lip, shrugging, “Nothing just hoping you have a spare uniform is all?”

Dean chucked out his shoes and removed his trousers along with his boxers, his cock bobbing up and down as it is released from its confines. That felt good. Jensen on the other hand moaned when Deans cock popped into view.

“Mmm baby look at that hard guy…looks like he wants to play”. Jensen crawled slow towards Dean who just watched him with a hooded look. He moaned as Jensen dipped his hand in chocolate and spread it over the head of his cock.

“Uhh Jen…shit baby….goddamn”.

Jensen smiled up at Dean stroking his dick at the base, before he slipped his tongue out and ran it over the chocolate tip head. Dean moaned at the feeling, toes curling in as Jensen began to suck on the head alone. Jensen hummed slow and sensual as he swallowed Dean slow to the base, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of his lovers cock. “Mmmmmmm”. Jensen leaned back stroking, “tastes so good”. Then Jensen went back to sucking, hard, Deans fingers threaded into the hairs at the back of Jensens head. 

Dean was now tip toeing, his moans started to fill the air, gasping for breath and he tried to control fucking into Jensens mouth. Then Jensen pulled out stroking Dean once more, as he sucked and tongued his way to Deans balls, sucking each sac into his mouth, tonguing it at the same time. Dean threw his head back, “Fffff-uuuu—ccckkkkk baby ohhhh God so close”.

Jensen smirked tonguing his way back to Deans tip,  rolling Deans balls between the palm of his hand, swallowing Dean once more, this time allowing the cock head to slide slightly down his throat, humming. Bobbing his head and deep throating his lover. Then Dean wanted to pull out but Jensen wasn’t having that. He grabbed onto the firm globes of his lovers ass, holding him in and he worked Dean in and out of his mouth.

“Christ Jen…oh God baby!....uhhhnnnn I'm gonna come”. Dean felt white hot pleasure erupt in his cock, he closes his eyes and yells as he starts coming hard down his lovers throat. “Ahhhhhnnnn Jen!”

Jensen swallows his lovers salty come down his throat, making sure to get all his lovers sex juice. He pulls out, slipping Deans half hard cock out of his mouth, laying a tender kiss on the head. His voice croaky as he spoke, “You ok baby?”

Dean sank to his knees in front of Jensen, breathing still heavy but that didn’t stop him from shoving his tongue into Jensens mouth. Soon a fierce kissing session was on. Dean reached for Jensens cock to return the favour but his lover knocked his hand away, pulling back. “Don’t you want me to return the favor babe?”

Jensen winked, “Not now Dean….now we eat”.

Both laid against the cushions, they spoke, laughed, ate pie. And somewhere along the way Dean had placed whipped cream around Jensens nipples. Now licking it up and sucking on the hard buds as his lover moaned beneath him. Dean than covered Jensens neck, torso, hipbones and cock in cream, starting from Jensens cock sucking and tonguing the member clean before travelling up Jensens body while sucking hard and leaving hickeys where the whipped cream was. They were both a hard moaning mess and right now that being joined was what they wanted.

Dean dipped his hand in the sweet Champaign circling it around Jensens nipples before sucking . Jensen yelped when he felt the cold liquid travel from his upper torso to pool inside his belly button. Dean licked his way down dipping his tongue into the belly button. “Mmmmm tastes better this way”.

“Dean” Jensen moaned. “I want you in me”.

“Ok baby”, Dean ran a finger down Jensens hole, but as he pressed a finger in, he found the ring of muscles loose. “Jesus Christ Jen!”. 

Jensen bit his lip, “What? I wanted you to get right to work”.

Well that was all that Dean needed to get going. Within minutes Dean was buried inside Jensen thrusting in and out of his lover. Both lovers lost themselves in one another making love in the light of fire. It was erotic and sensual. Heavy panting and I love you’s filled the air. Bodies entwined in a passionate embrace. Pillows pushed aside and lips meeting in wet open mouthed kisses. Hands roamed over every ridge and valley, followed by mouths. Soon both lovers reaching a climax of epic proportions holding on tight and secure, never letting go. 

Jensen felt so good. He felt complete whenever Deans come filled him up, nice and deep. His lovers cock still buried inside as they kissed and giggled. Beautiful private words said or whispered into each others ears. Dean pulled out after a few minutes kissing Jensen and saying _I have something for you too baby._

Jensen waited in anticipation. Soon Dean was laying back with him. Dean ran a hand down Jensens cheek, “I love you so much babe. And I know I didn’t do this right the last time but I will today. So…”

Jensen gasped as Dean pulled a diamond coated silver band from behind him, palm pressed to his mouth, “Oh my God Dean”.

Dean smiled, continuing where he left off, “So will you Jensen Ackles make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

Without hesitation Jensen said, “Yes. Yes I will marry you”.

Dean let out a toothy smile, slipping the ring onto Jensens ring finger. He kissed Jensens ring finger before they shared a sweet deep kiss. "Happy Valentines day my love".

"Happy Valentines day my future husband". Jensen studied the ring, “Babe this looks expensive?”

“Yeah it’s pricey….but Jen you’re worth every diamond and penny”. He pulled his lover into his arms kissing Jensens head. As he was running his hands up and down Jensens naked spine , something came into mind, “Jensen where is our son?”

Jensen kissed his chest, “Charlie has him for the night. Will bring him back around 10 am tomorrow”.

Dean hummed slowly pushing Jensen onto his back, straddling him, “Mmmm does that mean we have the house all to ourselves for tonight baby?”

Jensen leaned up lightly sucking Deans bottom lip between his teeth and pulling back with a pop, speaking in a sultry voice, “All yours tonight Lieutenant Dean Winchester”.

That night Jensen and Dean never slept, making sweet love till the morning light.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Valentine's...full of energetic boys..
> 
> Sam and Gabe reveal some news... :)

Next day started out slow, Dean and Jensen had to scrounge up whatever energy they had left to get up and drive over to pick up their son from Charlie's. They had caffeinated and Dean offered to drive taking his black Ford SUV. They arrived at Charlie’s at exactly 10 am. 

While still in the SUV, Dean kissed Jensen on the lips, “Lets hope our little one ain’t so energetic this morning babe”.

Jensen groaned, thumping his bed back against the head rest, “Yup. Lets hope so babe. I don’t think the coffee did much”.

They walked hand in hand up the footpath. Dean rapped his knuckles on the door. Little giggles and feet could be heard running towards the door.  Jensen chuckled, “So much for not energetic”. 

Just than the door flew open and little Hayden squealed in delight as he ran into Dean and Jensens arms. The parents hugged their baby between them kissing his sweet cheeks. “Daddy..Papa…I misses you”.

Dean kissed his baby’s head lightly, “We missed you too love”.

Dean than heaved little Hayden into his arms as they both stood up, coming face to face with a smirking Charlie. The redhead winked, “Had lots of fun last night boys?”

Jensen blushed and Dean poked his tongue out at the laughing red head before saying, “Oh we had loads of fun Charles, thanks for asking”.

Hayden with his sharp little ears picked out of one thing, he leaned back and looked at Deans face, “You and papa has fun daddy? I wanna has fun too!” The little one put on his best kicked puppy look, “Daddy why you has fun when no Hayden there? I’m Sad”.

Deans heart squeezed at the sad look his baby gave. He spared Jensen a glance, his fiancé was also carrying a slightly upset expression as he ran his fingers through his baby boys hair. One thing Dean couldn’t stand was Hayden getting upset and he always felt the need to make it up to his son, so an idea came to mind, he pecked his baby lightly on the nose, “Daddy and papa are sorry baby. Daddy and papa didn’t mean to make you sad ok. And to make it up to you how about You, me, Papa, Uncle Sam, Uncle Gabe, Casey and little Benjamin go to the zoo tommor-“

“Today?!”Little Hayden bounced on his tush and he clapped his hands excitedly, “Today daddy peas?!”

Dean was exhausted and was planning on saying tomorrow but the look of happiness on his sweet son’s face was what he lived for so he would bear the hungover state, as long as his baby is laughing and felt happy.  Firstly he looked to Jensen who was returning a somewhat tired smile and nod. He knew Jensen would always face the brunt of anything for his son, he was an amazing person,  he turned back to Hayden, “Ok baby, today we are going to the zoo”.

“Yay!” 

Dean had called up a tired sounding Sam and Gabe. _Looks like they weren’t the only ones who stayed up late last night._ They had all agreed after much coaxing that they would meet by the zoo entrance in another hours time. 

When Casey and Hayden met, the cousins started talking and rambling excitedly about what animals they wanted to see. They were both oblivious to the four tired parents who were all sporting shades to hide their droopy eyes.

“Hayden hold my hand”, Jensen called to his son. Sam signaling for Casey to do the same.

But little Hayden had other plans, looking up at Jensen, “Papa I want daddy to carries me high”. The adults knew what Hayden meant, he wanted to sit on Deans shoulders much like a lot of kids who were here with their parents. Dean chuckled and heaved his adorable squealing and giggling baby onto his shoulders, “Are you ready captain?”

“Ya! Move daddy! Wanna see Mr. Bear”.

Dean gripped his baby by the legs, fondly replying, “Ok baby”.

Apparently Casey wanted to be carried on one of his parents shoulder too, so Gabe did the honors. They walked their way around the zoo sometimes  placing the boys back on their feet so they could peer into the glass or stand by the establishments. Even little Benjamin in Sam’s arms was enjoying, giggling to himself when he found some animal funny. Oh boy did the monkeys love Benjamin, kissing the glass as a sign of their affection.

Soon it was lunch and they were seated in one of the zoos restaurants. The kids placed their orders and the adults ordered their foods. Dean was surprised at what his brother had ordered. Sam had ordered a double cheese burger with lots of fries plus there was milkshake…chocolate milkshake. That was very odd. Since his curiosity won, Dean asked, “Sam why are you eating a cheeseburger. It’s got loads of meat. Thought you were a vegetarian. And what’s with the chocolate milkshake? You hate chocolate milkshake with a vengeance”.

Jensen raised his brow, now also curious. Sam and Gabe looked at one another, an unspoken message seemed to pass between each other. Sam faced his brother and future brother in law, clearing his throat before he spoke, “Um Dean, Jensen we have an announcement to make?”

“What is it Sam?” Dean asked softly. “Are you alright?”

Sam laid a hand on Deans that rested on the table, “I am fine Dean.Actually it’s a happy announcement….I’m pregnant…3 months to be exact....hence the cravings".

Everything was quiet before Deans stoic epression turned to a  smile which transformed into a Cheshire grin, “Are you saying I’m going to be an uncle again?”

“Yes Dean. Hopefully to a little niece. But boy or girl is fine by us”.

Dean was out of his chair congratulating his brother and Gabe. He turned to Jensen, “Did ya hear that baby? We are going to be uncles again!”

“Yes Dean. We certainly are”. Jensen congratulated Sam and Gabe wishing them the best. He than turned and watched Dean giggling with their son about a story little Hayden was explaining to his daddy. He couldn’t help but want another child with this amazing man who has given him and his son the world. Well if fate wants it than it will happen. Jensen wishes it happens.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy big news :D

Jensen spewed all his lunch into the toilet. _Crap what in the hell was happening?_ _Must have caught some kind of stomach bug?_ This has been going on for a week now and it was starting to worry him. He had never been this sick before except for when…..ohhhh.

Now Jensens heart started to beat hard. _Could he be-?_ He shook his head from side to side, picking up his phone and dialing a number, muttering to himself, “Nope I have to be sure?” At the same time there was this underlying feeling of….excitement? Happiness? 

The person he wanted to seek counsel answered in the third ring, “Hello. Jensen what’s wrong?! Is everything ok with you and Hayden?!”

Jensen rolled his eyes, _the girl was the exact same as Dean._ He answered, “Charlie calm down. Hayden and I are both  fine….Well actually I might be more like excited or yeah something like that. Um can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure sweetheart what is it?"

Jensen cleared his throat, “Um can you drop by the pharmacy? I need one of those little pregnancy thingy-ma-jigs”.

“Oh….my….God. You mean a pregnancy tester?”

Jensen could tell she was trying to reign in her excitement. He replied, “Um Yes that”. Jensen frowned as she didn’t reply, did Charlie hang up on him? He tried again, “Charlie you there? Hello Charlie?” The shriek on the other end made Jensen cringe, pulling the phone away from his ear. He still could hear her. 

“Oh my God! Oh my goodness are you saying you may be pregnant? Oh my goodness! Oh my you will have beautiful babies! Oh my God Deans going to be a daddy again! Oh my God Jensen you're going to be a papa again! Oh my little Hayden is going to be an awesome big bro! Oh my God I’M GOING TO BE AN AUNTY AGAIN!!!!

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle, “Charlie? Charlie?!”

“Yes Jensen?!”

“Breath please. We don’t know what the result will be….Just can you get me the test please? I want to do the test before Dean comes home”.

“Ok Jensen. I’ll be there in 30 minutes”.

“Thanks Charlie”. Jensen disconnected the call, seating on he and Deans bed.

Just than Hayden came skipping in, “Papa! You want to sees my drawings? Look!”

Jensen kissed his baby's head, taking a look at the stick figures that Hayden drew. He smiled, “Who are all these people baby?”

Hayden started pointing, “That’s daddy, that’s papa and that’s me…and this is uncle Sammy and uncle Gabe and cousin Benjamin and Casey. We a bigs happy families”.

“That’s right baby we are”. He pulled his son close, hugging him. His mind drifting off to his earlier arrangement with Charlie. He wonders what the outcome will be?.

* * *

Jensen had gotten Hayden to draw more and was now seated on the toilet pan,  staring at the pregnancy test that rested on the sink top. His leg was bouncing violently as he waited for the required few minutes before checking. 

Meanwhile Charlie paced back and forth outside the bathroom door biting at her fingernails. She glanced at her watch, _ok 5 minutes have passed._ She rapped on the door, calling, “Jensen? Jensen is everything ok? Please know that I am here for you no matter what the result”. Charlie felt like she needed to add the last bit for reassurance. Jensen has indeed been through so much and support is necessary. She was about to knock on the door again when a small click was heard and the door started to open. She stepped back, coming face to face with Jensen who just…..stared back at her with no indicative emotion.

Than, Jensen slowly smiled, which turned into a big grin, blurting, “Two lines Charlie. I’m pregnant!”

Charlie screamed, jumping up and down before she pulled Jensen into her arms. “Oh my…Yes! Congratulations sweetheart!” She pulled back looking at an overjoyed teary eyed Jensen, “Are you happy sweetheart?”

Jensen nodded wiping at his tears, “Yeah, yeah I’m very happy. Oh my God I’m going to have a baby! Dean and I are going to have a baby!”

They hugged once more. Charlie whispering, “Yeah you are sweetheart”. She stepped back, “So planning on telling Dean today?”

Jensen replied, “No. I was planning on surprising him someway. What’s say red?”

Charlie grinned wide, “I have just the idea”.

* * *

**Two weeks later… Deans Birthday..**

The family were gathered around the fireplace once more. Dean was now opening his presents. The kids watched in awe as Dean opened and revealed his presents to everyone. Sam had gotten him a coupon for free car repairs for a year at a luxurious garage, Gabriel had gotten him a pair of fluffy blue handcuffs, which made Jensen and Dean blush and the kids curious that they had to lie and say it was for work, Charlie had gotten him a free pass to the LARPING Festival with the honorable rank of Handmaiden to the Queen of Moondoor.

Soon it was time to open Jensens gift. Dean kissed his lover on the lips, whispering, “You didn’t have to get anything baby?”

Jensen smiled, “Yes I did Dean. I wanted to. Plus I think that this will make you really happy”.

Dean chuckled, shaking the gift and trying to hear, “Hmm not very heavy and noisy…Bet it’s a collection of ties babe?”

Jensen smiled, “Open it and find out Dean”.

Dean opened the present carefully as everyone watched. There inside was a rainbow colored album. Dean opened the album, his heart soared,  the first page held a picture of the three of them taken during one of their family lunches by Sam, “This is beautiful Jensen”.

“There’s more love. Turn it”.

Dean did, laughing fondly at some of the pictures. There was one that had little Hayden smiling bright and holding a fish. It was a picture that was taken from their first fishing trip. A little voice from Deans side squeaked, “Daddy that’s me!”

“Yes that is baby”, Dean kissed Hayden on the head.

The next few pages held more pictures of their time at the cabin. More were shots of Hayden which had the little one squealing. Than as Dean hit the middle of the album, he was met with blank pages. The only thing was a little writing that read _reserved for me…Hayden and me together Daddy_. Dean scrunched his features. What did that mean?

Jensen handed Dean a smaller rectangular shaped box, “This present will clear your confusion love”.

Dean looked at Jensen, curiosity building within him before he started to peel at the wrap. He removed the box cover, pulling aside the red wrap inside to reveal…what is that? Dean picked up the white stick like object. It took him some time to figure things out when he stared at the two lines. 

Once he did figure things out, his heart started to thump excitedly, his eyes widening and shooting to Jensens happy face, he half whispered, half rambled, “Are you pregnant?”

Jensen nodded, smiling shyly, “Yes I’m pregnant Dean. A month pregnant with your baby. Our baby”. Jensen pressed Deans palm onto his tummy.

Deans eyes swam with tears, his focus on his hand on Jensens tummy, his son or daughter was growing there. He leaned his forehead against Jensens without taking his hand off the tummy, “Thank you so much baby. God I love you”. Dean pulled little Hayden into his side, hugging his family close, “I love you all. Best birthday gift ever”.

Jensen lets his tears run holding Dean and Hayden close. At this moment he knew nothing could ever touch his family. Nothing could ever break them apart. They were here together, forever with a little bundle on the way. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The result of the Valentine's horizontal tango Dean and Jensen indulged in...read chapter 38 if you wondering when baby was conceived :D
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness in chapter...please forgive me...
> 
> Jensen going through his three trimesters :)

**1st Trimester**  

Jensen is currently belching out his breakfast into the toilet bowl. Uh he hated the first trimester. It was known to be so draining. It was a good thing though that his morning sickness wasn’t very severe. _Oh crap here comes another explosion._

While Jensen was bent over expelling his stomach contents, he felt a palm rubbing up and down his back. His lovers voice carried worry as he asked, “Jensen we should go see doctor Rathbone again. I’m getting worried now. This is the second time today.”

Doctor Rathbone was their obstetrician for this pregnancy. He was fresh out of medical school and was recommended by Sam and Gabe as one of the finest. Of course Dean wanted only the best for Jensen and their growing bundle so they booked an appointment and were now under his care. 

Jensen groaned, “Uh that was awful”. He sat up accepting the little fluffy hand towel and mouthwash from his fiancé. Jensen would have felt embarrassed by the smell but Dean had dissed him telling him that it didn’t matter, that he loves him and will do anything for him. 

Jensen felt so appreciated. And when Dean showed concern such as this, it touched his heart. He knew his lover was also constantly worried about his health and his growing child’s well-being. The lieutenant  is so committed that due to seeing Jensen ill, he had applied for two weeks leave to take care of his partner. Jensen had to remind his lover that puking was normal as long as it wasn’t very constant and made him lose weight.

Once he was done, he got up with the help of Dean, he hugged Dean, and pulled back, “I am fine Dean. Don’t you worry ok. If I feel too unwell or I sense something is wrong than I will definitely go and see doc. But Dean the doctor has described that puking is something that is expected. He even gave me medication to take if need be.” He pecked Dean on the cheek, “Thank you for your concern though, I love you”.

Dean nodded, “Ok Jen, just let me know if anything is wrong ok? And I love you too".

“I will love”.

* * *

**2nd Trimester**

Dean had ordered Jensen to take a seat on the couch and to kick his feet up. His ankles were mildly swollen. He was 22 weeks pregnant now and doctors advice was to reduce standing and walking for long intervals of time. 

He sighed as his lover rubbed his feet, “Mmmm feels so good”.

Dean chuckled, “Aha at your service love”.

“Well lucky me I guess”.

Dean kissed the tips of his toes, smiling, “Nah I’m the lucky one”.

Just than little Hayden came running in. “Papa can I listens?”

Jensen and Dean laughed. Ever since Hayden felt the baby kick around two weeks back, he was obsessed with Jensens belly and has developed a fondness for rubbing Jensens belly while humming or talking as well as trying to feel movement of his sibling. His son was a sweetheart.

Jensen smiled, gesturing, “Than come here love. See what your baby brother or sister is up to today”.

The little one squealed and scrambled onto the couch. Dean and Jensen watched Hayden lift the bottom of Jensens t-shirt up, enough to expose his five and a half month protruding belly. Their son slowly rested the side of his head on the top of Jensens belly, so his ear was against the tummy. His hand started to rub the belly, gently coaxing, “Wake up little sister”.

Dean and Jensen looked at one another , smiling. Their son has always called baby little sister. Jensen was now curious as to why his son might think that baby was a she. He cleared his throat, running his fingers through Haydens hair, “Sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm papa”, Hayden answers without lifting his head.

“What makes you say baby is a sister?”

Hayden looked up at Jensen this time, “Because papa. She tells me. I hear hers when she speaks to me”.

Dean jumps in, “And what does she say to you son?”

Hayden giggles, “She says Hi Hayden, I’m your sister’s and I likes rock likes daddy. I also don’t likes pinks and pie is better than cakes”.

Dean beamed proudly, “That’s my girl!”

Jensen shakes his head fondly. Whether girl or boy, baby was going to be lucky to have Dean and Hayden in his/her life.

* * *

**3rd Trimester**

Jensen wobbled everywhere. He was hugh, achy, and snappy. Sam had given birth to a beautiful baby girl 2 and a half months back who resembled Gabriel which made the man beam. Soon it will be his turn.

He was due in a weeks time and he couldn’t wait. Baby constantly sat on his bladder, making him pee in his pants whenever he was too late to get to the toilet, his back cramped and ached constantly, he was moody whenever anyone would ask him how you are feeling or how far along are you? Hello he was the size of an elephant so yeah not so far. 

Of course he tried to keep himself in check. Dean was also a wonderful fiancé, putting up with his snappish ways. Right now his lover was giving him a gentle back rub as he rested on his side. He messaged his own stomach because his baby was extra active today. There was also a little hint of pain below Jensens belly. Of course he just chucked it off to baby moving a lot.

He sighed, slowly sitting up, “I need to pee hon”.

“Ok love”. Dean helped him up, slowly walking him to the bathroom when it happened.  Suddenly he felt something wet soak his pants and run down his thighs, soaking his sweatpants. 

Dean noticed, smiling, “Guess baby is jumping on your bladder today huh?”

Jensen  held onto his belly as pain started to make itself known. He had felt this before, when he was going through labor with Hayden. _Oh God it was happening_. He turned to his clueless lover, “Dean get the bags and wake Charlie up to take care of Hayden. My water just broke and the baby is coming”.

Deans eyes widened to saucers, oh God the baby is coming.   _My baby is coming._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late chapter...
> 
> Jensen goes through labor and gives birth to a healthy baby....Nah I'm not going to spoil it for you :D...find out baby's name too :)

Jensen was trying to breath through the pain as they travelled via baby to the hospital at a irritatingly slow speed. He glanced over at Dean who had this panicked look on and the speed reading 50.  He barked, “Damnit Dean! Now is not the time to be driving like a grandpa!” He gasped as another painful contraction hit.

Dean gave Jensen a quizzical look, “Baby I am trying to drive safely here. I can’t risk getting into an accident”.

“Jesus Christ Dean! There is a baby that’s ready to pop out of me and you’re worried about speed?!” Jensen spat out with a disbelieving look, watching his lover shoot him a confused glance  before he shrugged, and answered slow, “Uhhhh yeah”.

Dean jumped slightly as Jensen finally snapped, “Dean! Either you speed the hell up or so help me God I will kick your ass out of this car and drive to the hospital myself!”

Dean gulped, pressing the speed, “Ok honey”.

They were 5 minutes from the hospital now. Dean was getting worried for his lover as Jensen groaned and tried to breath. God his heart was palpitating with speed. Jensen than let out another pain filled noise, “ Oh Christ are we nearly there yet? I can feel baby’s head. I think that baby is eager to come out now!”

Dean decided to suggest something he learnt reading things to do in order to regulate pain during partners labor. He suggested, “Baby I need you to breath like me” He started to demonstrate the breathing with the sounds, “Hee Hoo, Hee Hoo”.

“Oh my fucking God shut up Dean! You sound like a freaken donkey with a wheezing asthma attack!”

Dean pouted and mumbled, “You didn’t have to curse”.

Jensen belted out, “Dean I am about to give birth here, I am allowed to curse! Now get me outta this damn car!”

Dean was fast like lightning as soon as he parked, yelling at the doctors by the entrance as he went over to Jensens side. He helped Jensen up and took a few steps before the doctors came with a wheelchair. As they wheeled Jensen off, Dean was right behind yammering, “Don’t ya hurt him. Gently, he is fragile!”

The doctors and Jensen rolled their eyes. They stopped Dean at the entrance of the delivery room as they wheeled Jensen in. Dean looked offended, puffing out his chest at the same time towering over the doctor, “How dare you! Do you know who I am?! That is my fiancé and my baby! I demand you let me pass!”

The doctor just sighed at the alpha male display, “Listen Sir-“

“Mr. Winchester!’

The doctor just huffed, “Listen Mr. Winchester. You need to wear shrubs , gloves, proper footwear and a protective cap because you are entering a sterilized room otherwise risk bacterial infection to Jensen or the baby. Do you want that to happen?”

Dean suddenly feeling embarrassed, cleared his throat, replying, “Pfft! I knew that”.

The doctor smiled and shook his head, “Of course you did” Suddenly there was a yell from Jensen and a furious voice boomed out, “Dean Winchester! Go and put on your shrubs now and you get your ass in here! This is your fault! All your damn fault! Can’t keep your damn tadpoles in check!”

Dean swallowed and nervously asked the doctor, “Is it…um I’ll be safe in there right?”

The doctor raised an amused brow, wanting to make use of the opportunity to stir the man up, “Honestly speaking …you would be lucky to get away with your life…”I’ll see you in there Mr. Winchester”. The doctor walked away with a smug look. _Oh boy the joys of watching daddy lose his marbles._

* * *

 

Dean swore his hand was about to break due to the force of Jensen squeezing. His tears actually swelled in his eyes, he unintentionally blurted, “Oh Christ almighty….note to self never ahhhh…..let your partner hold your hand when he is trying to push a baby out”.

Jensen heard everything, between heavy breaths, he growled while squeezing Deans hand harder, “How dare you! You think you are in pain..try being in my position you jackass! I swear to God Dean if I wasn’t immobile I would kick your ass!....You're lucky it ain’t your balls I’m squeezing you dick!..mmmmmmm”.

The doctor chanted, “One more push Jensen. Baby is right there. One two three push…..push”.

Jensen pushed with all his might, trying to hold his sound in. Deans hand was literally almost in pieces but the pain faded and became obsolete as he heard the wail of a newborn as the baby sucked air into the lungs for the first time. Immediately he felt Jensens grip loosen. He had tears in his eyes , he glanced at his sweaty tired lover who smiled lightly up at him. The Doctor came over, a little squiggling naked crying baby in his arms, he smiled and placed the baby on Jensens chest, “Congratulations you have a little girl”.

Deans whole world just zoomed in on the little naked one who had quietened down in Jensens cradle.  Dean kissed Jensen on the head unable to take his gaze off his little princess, “Oh God here come the water works.” Dean wiped at his eyes. 

The doctor came and took baby away after a minute, saying that they needed to wash her up, test her, dress her and bring her back. Jensen was being cleaned and treated by the doctors before he was taken to a recovery room.

* * *

Dean held his daughter in his arms. She was so tiny he was afraid that he was going to accidently crush her. The little ones green eyes glanced up at him, studying Dean. Her little blonde hair shining lightly on her slightly bald head. There was a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Her pouty lips opened into a small gummy smile as her little fists jerked lightly making a little snuffling sound. Dean chuckled, speaking softly, “Well it’s nice to meet you too princess. Daddy loves you".

Dean walked over to a tired but smiling Jensen. He handed baby over to Jensen. They both cuddled in talking lightly and smiling at their daughter. A minute later the doctor walked in with a clipboard. He smiled at the parents, “I’m sorry to disturb your time. I came to ask whether you have a name for your daughter so that I can enter it in her birth certificate?”

Jensen and Dean smiled at one another, before Dean answered while he watched his little one grab his index finger. He answered fondly, “Her name is Annie Lou Winchester”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden meets his sister...

Jensen waited eagerly holding his new bundle of joy in his arms. He smiled down at his baby girl, “Hey papa is kind of excited right now Annie. Want to know why?”

His princess little fists wiggled in the air as she poked her tongue out. Jensen chuckled, “Well your daddy is going to bring your brother over to meet you. Oh how he will love you”.

Annie smiled and made a little snuffling noise as her little legs kicked. Jensen laughed lightly, “Oh I know how excited you are that you get to meet your big brother. Let me tell you a secret. Your brother is a gigantic softy and loves pie".

Jensen rocked her in his arms. Just than the door to his room opened and the first thing Jensen saw was pink balloons. About 12 of them all bunched together. Sam who was holding the balloons came bounding in with Gabe in tow. They both beamed, “Surprise!”

Jensen laughed. Than Charlie came in holding a pink light saber sword, grinning, “Now I have someone who I can practice with”.

Jensen shook his head. Than Dean came in with a smiling Hayden hoisted on his hip. His son was holding a black stuffed bunny and when he saw Jensen started bouncing in Deans arms, squealing, “Papa!”

Jensens heart swelled. He missed Hayden. He had never stayed away from Hayden more than a few hours at a time. He replied, “Hey baby. I missed you love bug”.

“I misses you toos papa”. Hayden’s eyes shot to the bundle in Jensens arms, “Is that’s my baby sister?”

Jensen nodded, “Yes. Would you like to meet her?”

Without hesitation Hayden blurted, “Aha!” He than scrunched his features looking confused, “But hows she comes out?! She supposes be in papas tummy”. Everyone in the room laughed at Hayden’s statement.

Jensen answered gently, “Well sweetie she wanted to come out because papa’s tummy was too small for her. Plus she was ready to meet us”.

Dean lowered Hayden onto the bed. His son situated himself beside Jensen looking at his little sister with awe written all over his face. The first thing he said was, “What’s her name?”

“Annie”, Dean replied kissing his son’s head. “Her name is Annie Lou “.

Hayden giggled as she grabbed his index finger and stared at him. He smiled, “Hi Annie Lou. I’m your big brother Hayden. I promises to takes good cares of you”.

Everyone immediately let out ‘awwwww’. Hayden than blurted, “Can I carries her papa?”

Jensen chuckled, “Yes baby. But you will seat between papa and daddy ok.”

Hayden nodded excitedly, “Aha!”

Once Hayden was settled by Deans guidance, Jensen slowly laid his daughter into his son’s arms. Hayden giggled as Annie smiled up at him. “She is so big! And she is so pink!”

Annie as if understanding her brothers words, wiggled her fists in the air, protesting and letting out a little soft squeak. 

“I’m sorry Annie. I didn’t means to say that”, Hayden slowly rocked his sister back and forth. “We are going to be bestest friends. You can sleeps in my rooms too and we can goes exploring together and fishing at daddy’s cabins. It’s goings to be so fun. Don’ts worry Annie I’ll shows ya how’s to fish”.

Dean and Jensen smiled at one another. They both knew Hayden was going to be a great big brother. 

Than Gabriel decided to add, “And what about boys?”

Everyone wanted to burst out laughing at the nasty look Dean and Hayden shot Gabe. Dean replied, “She ain’t having any boys in her life Gabe. Only Hayden and I thank you very much!”

“Yeah! Boys are yucky!” Hayden spat out, a disgusted face on.

Gabriel tried to hold his laughter in. He glanced at Jensen and saw that his brother in law was also trying to keep himself together from bursting into a fit of laughter. _Oh boy poor niece, probably never going to have a boyfriend in her life._ Hey he would probably act the same around his daughter. It was cute though pushing this type of questions at Dean and Hayden. And Gabriel wasn’t done yet. He added, “But Hayden one day she will want to have a boyfriend. It’s part of growing up”.

Dean growled, “Nuh uh. No boyfriends, guy friends, nothing concerning males. Ever!”

“I’ll be her boyfriend”, Hayden added innocently without even knowing the meaning behind what he said. “She doesn’t need no boys uncle Gabe. Boys are weird. And they play means. If anyone makes my sister crys I will tell daddy to takes them to jails”. He looks up at Dean, “Rights daddy?”

“Hell yeah baby. Daddy is going to lock them in a cell and throw away the keys”.

Annie made a little baby squeak. Dean immediately answered, “Nuh uh Annie. This is not up for discussion. Daddy won’t tolerate it!”

Annie’s fist started waving in the air, her mouth was starting to turn downwards. Hayden slowly rocked her, “Don’t cry Annie shhhhh. Boys are poops”.

Jensen shot a raised brow at a pouty Dean making his lover sigh. Dean reached his arms out, “Hayden let daddy carry her love”.

Hayden kissed Annie on her forehead, “It’s ok Annie. Me and daddy will protects you”.

Dean held his baby girl to his chest. He slowly rocked her. She stared up at him as he stared down at her. He smiled, “I love you Annie Lou. Love you very much princess”. Dean than looked up at the gang, proudly stating, “Ok come meet my beautiful daughter”.

As all the adults huddled in,  a minute in Hayden snapped, “Be careful uncle Gabe. Don’t make her cry!” 

Jensen just chuckled and shook his head. _Oh his sweet baby girl and his niece who was not here, they were going to have a hell of a time with their daddies, uncles and big brothers._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden is a sweetheart ♡♡

Its been a week since Jensen and Annie have come home from the hospital. Dean had applied for a month leave so he could take care of Jensen while he heals. 

Right now Dean was changing Annie’s diaper. She lay quietly on the changing table watching her daddy. Every once in a while she would wave her fist in the air, kick her leg or make small baby noises and smile.

Dean talked to her as he changed her diaper. He was getting the hang of this. He smiled, “Hey sweetheart”.

Annie gave another tiny smile. 

Dean pecked her tummy, securing her pink onesie. He added, “Well you're almost done princess”. Dean slowly lifted his daughter, cradling her neck and head, a hand on her butt as she lay upright against his chest. He kissed the top of his baby girls head, “Daddy loves you so much sweetheart”.

Dean walked them to he and Jensens bedroom. Jensen was on the bed cuddling with Hayden. As soon as Hayden spotted Dean and Annie, he bounced on his butt and blurted, “Daddy I wants to carry Annie please?”

Dean and Jensen both laughed with fondness. Their son was always wanting to hold Annie in his arms. At times it would be hard to ask him to pass Annie over so that she could feed. His response would be _no you already had her, it’s my turn_. It was sweet.

Jensen let Hayden sit and lean against the headboard, placing a pillow on Hayden’s lap.  He kissed his son on the cheek, “Ready to hold her honey?”

Hayden nodded his head quick, “Aha papa”.

Dean laid Annie unto the pillow. Annie immediately smiled wider when she saw Hayden. Her little fists went on a _punching the air_ rampage. Her little frog legs slowly kicking one by one. Dean sat beside Hayden so his son and daughter were between Jensen and he. They watched on fondly as Hayden had a conversation with Annie.

Hayden kissed Annie on her forehead,  “Annie Lou its your big brothers Hayden”.

Annie stared with big eyes at Hayden, a little sound radiated from her. 

Hayden turned his head to the side curiously, “I misses you too Annie. I thinks you should moves in with me so we don’t misses each others so much”.

Annie let out a gummy smile. Dean and Jensen smiled at one another, grabbing a hold of each others hand. Their babies were truly amazing and too adorable.

“We can always be togethers forever’s Annie Lou. Don’t ya wants that’s?”

Annie slowly wagged a fist in the air, slowly squirming and making another little noise. 

Hayden pulled the pillow in closer, kissing her once more on the head. “I know Annie bee and you can plays with all my toys, we cans shares my beds, I’ll changes your diapers and your clothes and we can shares daddy’s baby when you grows up and listens to mettalicas…oh and I’ll tell you all my secrets on how’s to talks to butterflies and little fishies”.

Anna than let out another sound. Dean and Jensen were enamored for Hayden. He was truly a pure hearted sweet boy with the biggest heart ever. It was very beautiful to experience. Jensen kissed Hayden on his head as Annie started to fuss.

Hayden looked up eyes a little glassy, “What’s wrongs with her papa? Why she upset?”

“Oh Hayden baby it’s time for her feed . She is hungry”.

Dean had handed Jensen the little bottle. He than spoke gently, “Hayden baby time to hand your sister to papa”.

Hayden looked down at his sister, who was kicking her feet, wagging her hands in the air, face scrunching up, turning a little pink, “Are ya hungry Annie? It’s ok papa will feeds ya and daddy will makes ya burps and I will makes ya sleeps ok”.

Jensen slowly carried Annie up from the pillow, cradling his sweetheart close to his chest and slowly feeding her the bottle which she greedily latched onto.  Hayden just huddled close to Jensens side staring at Annie. He blurted, “She looks very hungry papa?”

“Yes she is very hungry sweetheart”.

Dean smiled at his little family. God he was one heck of a very lucky man. He ruffled Hayden’s hair. “Are you hungry too sweetheart? It’s nearly lunch. Let’s go make a few sandwiches yeah?”

Hayden scrambled onto Deans lap, “Ok daddy”.

Dean kissed his baby boys nose and got up, carrying Hayden. He spared a glance to check on Jensen seeing his partner smile and nod at him. As they made their way to the kitchen, Hayden asked, “Daddy can I makes Annie sleep?”

“Of course baby. You will rock her on the pillow to put her off to sleep ok”.

Hayden replied, “Aha. Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Will you be there’s when I rock’s her to sleeps? I don’t wants her to cries. What shoulds I do if she cries?”

Deans heart swelled at the caring nature of his son. “Papa and I will be there when you put her off to sleep baby. Don’t worry. Plus if she cries you can always sing to her”.

Hayden’s eyes lit up, “Can I sings Little Peter Rabbits to her?!”

“Oh I’m sure Annie would love that sweetheart”, Dean kissed his son’s cheek before lowering him into his highchair.

Hayden clapped, “Annie Bee will loves it!”

Dean chuckled and went on to find the ingredients for their meal. _Yup this was the life._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	45. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Epilogue to this wonderful fic
> 
> I don't really know much about marriage and divorce laws however, the beauty of fan fiction means I can write the story the way I want...so anyways...:)

**6 months later..**

Garth whistled as he walked into Deans hotel room. “Well Lieutenant I think you look handsome in blue. You will definitely sweep Jensen off his feet today”.

“You think so?” Dean checked himself out in the 7 foot long mirror. He hardly ever wore suits unless situation demands it. Well today he was to wed the love of his life, so definitely has to be in his best attire.

His suit was Navy blue, almost black. It was a three piece that Sam helped him pick out. Navy blue pants, white shirt, navy blue skinny tie,  navy blue vest and navy blue coat. According to Sam the color suited him because it symbolised a man who serves as a cop. A protector of the people.

Sam who was studying his brother intently from where he sat got up and sighed, “Uh stop fussing Dean you look handsome”.

“Right”, He turned to Sam looking nervous as reality hit him. “Christ I’m getting married Sam”.

“Yes you are Dean. You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

Dean blurted, “No of course not Sam!...It’s just…this is so surreal….I never ever thought that I would finally find THE ONE you know…but-“

“But you did Dean. And now you are going to walk down the aisle and marry the one you love”, Sam completed with a smile. “We have all been there big bro”.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah”. He looked at Sam. “I am the happiest I can ever be in my life Sam. With Jensen, Hayden, Annie….God I can’t live without them…and I….I want to thank you and Gabe for being there through the tough times…we couldn’t have made it this far without you both”.

Sam scoffed and dabbed at his tears with a handkerchief, “Christ Dean save that for later…You going to make me ruin my face…I don’t want to have puffy eyes when I am standing by you at the alter”. He than walked up to Dean and hugged him, pulling back, “Anyway you’re welcome big bro. Gabe and I would do anything for family….Now let’s get ya standing at the alter ready to welcome your dashing soon to be husband”.

Dean laughed, clapping his hands together, “Ok Sam its time to get married”.

“Yatsi”.

* * *

“Oh darling you look handsome”, Nadia Ackles patted him lightly on the cheek. “Now go marry my baby boy”.

Dean chuckled, “Yes ma’am”.

“Daaaa…”, Little Annie bounced in her grandpa’s arms, reaching out for her daddy.

Dean carried her out of Rick Ackles arms. “Hey love bug. Don’t you look pretty today in your little pink dress and that little pink bow on your head”.

Annie let out a hugh two teeth smile, “Daaaaa”.

“Yes my beautiful princess. Daddy is going to marry your papa today. Isn’t that exciting?”

“Daaaaa!” Annie squealed making her grandparents and Dean laugh.

Nadia extended her hands out, “Ok sweetheart come here to Nanna. Your daddy and grandpa need to go take their positions”.

Dean laid a kiss on his daughter’s chubby cheek before handing her back to her grandmother. Rick pat Dean on the back, “See you soon son”. With that Rick walked away seeking Jensen.

* * *

Dean stood quietly by the alter, soon the music started to play and the doors opened to reveal little Hayden in a cute little black suit smiling and blushing as he walked in holding a bouquet of flowers. Deans heart melted at the sweet sight.

Than a stunning person captured his eyes. There walking down the aisle with his father by his side was a very gorgeous shy Jensen adorned in a white suit. Deans heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t take his eyes off the drop dead gorgeous angel before him. He smiled as he took Jensens hand and guiding him up to the alter.

The love was even more stronger as they glanced into each others eyes. Dean managed to whisper, “You look stunning Mr. Ackles soon to be Winchester”.

Jensen blushed and muttered, “You look very handsome Mr. Winchester”.

The master of ceremonies said his piece. Jensen and Dean said their vows with emotion. It was then time to slip the rings unto the finger. Dean is first, slipping the beautiful white gold band into Jensens ring finger repeating after the master of ceremony as he stared into his lovers eyes.

"I give you this ring as a sign that I choose you and as a reminder that I will always love you. To be my lover, my partner and my best friend, to the end of my days.Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you. With this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life".

Jensen repeats the same slipping the matching white gold ring unto Deans ring finger. This overwhelming feeling of joy swims between both of them as they hold onto each others hands. The master of ceremonies continues with a few more proclamations before he declares, “It is my honor to declare you husbands. You may seal your vows with a kiss”.

Dean and Jensen lean in close placing their lips on one another, short and chaste. Cheers erupt as the couple turn to the front with smiles. 

“Yeah Dean!”, The workmates from the police precinct call out and whistle.

Everyone came up to congratulate them both.

Anna is squealing as Dean carries her into his arms. Hayden is currently in Jensens. Dean hugs his family close kissing Jensens lips once more, “I love you Jensen Winchester, my husband and papa of my children”.

“I love you Dean Winchester, my husband and daddy of my children”.

Hayden just looked between his parents smiling wide, _we deserve to be happy._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my what a journey it's been with this fic ♡ 
> 
> I have decided to end the fic here. I believe that Jensen and Dean have found their happiness. However, keep a lookout as I just may include a sequel. 
> 
> Firstly, I would like to thank my readers. You truely were my inspiration to keep writing. Your comments and kudos kept me going. And without you this fic wouldn't have reached this far. Thank you once again ♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I need feedback on what you think of this fic please :)
> 
> Pardon my English...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much welcomed...keeps me motivated to keep writing :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone...just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only...plus for my imagination :)


End file.
